Just the Four of Us
by Ahnyx
Summary: Four lifelong friends embark on their final year of high school together. They are certain that the four of them will be friends forever... their own little family. Just the four of them, always just the four of them...until two new students arrive.
1. The Last First Day

Chapter 1: The Last First Day

**EmPOV**

I watched as Alice rambled on about her "back to school ball" she had planned. Alice had always been the party planner type. Each year within the first week or two of school she'd planned a back to school bash. This year, she'd picked a classic ball theme. Yeah, that was my sister… always making grand plans.

"So little sister… do I actually have to dress up again this year??" I cringed at the thought. One thing I learned years ago was never to argue with Alice about wardrobe.

Her pixie-like features turned stone cold. "Yes Emmett! You will so dress up. You cannot attend wearing your football uniform!" At this point, Bella laughed and Jasper tried to stifle his, but I heard him.

"Oh shut up! You all know how I hate getting all dressed up for these things." I sighed signifying my defeat. Alice's face lit back up as she turned to Bella. I loved making Alice happy, but being the big brother and the all star jock, I knew I had to put up a front.

"So Bella… you have a date yet or are you flying solo again this year?" Alice was always trying to convince Bella to date more often. This was a sticky issue with Bella. For many years now I'd helped her fend off the male population of Forks. Bella was Alice's best friend. She had been for as long as I could remember. As a direct result, I had treated Bella as I would my own sister, with a few exceptions. Once, a few years back, when we were freshmen, Mike Newton had expressed serious interest in our little Bella. She was having none of this, but he seemed completely oblivious to her more than clear hints. I was ready to clobber him, but with the help of Alice and Jasper, we came up with a better plan. Bella and I "dated" just long enough for Mike to give up. Really, how could he compete with the amazing Emmett McCarty? I laughed out loud at this thought.

"You know Em, you could be a little sensitive to Bella's dating situation." Alice raised her eyebrow which made Jasper laugh again. "You too Jaz, really, Bella hasn't had a date in how long?!"

Now Bella spoke up. "Umm Alice, I think it's mostly because I don't _want_ a date. Hell, last time a guy chased after me, I had to have Emmett fend him off! I'd rather just go alone thanks." Bella blushed giving away her utter embarrassment at needing my help.

"It was my pleasure." I grinned back at her. I had never thought of her as more than Bella. She was just Bella. She completed our group. It was always the four of us. Jasper, Alice, Bella and I. I was sad to be graduating. Jaz and I were both leaving Forks High School this year. Leaving Alice and Bella to fend for themselves. I hoped they would be alright. Without Jaz and me looking out for them they could probably get into a lot of trouble. Well… Jaz didn't really help keep Alice out of trouble…

I couldn't remember when it started, I guess it was always there. Jaz was my best friend. Alice was my sister… and somewhere along the lines they became a couple. At first it annoyed me. It was like my best friend had been possessed by my annoying little sister, but in truth I couldn't have wished a better partner for either of them. Now of course, I'd never admit this out loud. Again, I had a rep to uphold. Emmett McCarty was NOT the emotional, touchy feely sort. The thought of leaving the girls behind scared me a bit. Bella had always relied on me to be there. Whenever she had a breakdown of some sort, or when she needed advice, or when she failed a test. I was there, I was her rock. This made me smile. I enjoyed having her around. She was truly one of my best friends. I looked at the faces surrounding me. The four of us, family. I loved them and always would. It had always been the four of us, it always would be, or so I thought.

**JPOV**

She was amazing. My Alice. I reveled in the thought of her being mine. I loved her more than life itself. This was our last year in high school together. Alice had one year without me. How would I survive? She and I had been together as a couple for so long, even longer as friends. How could I make it through an entire year not seeing her each day? Here she sat again, planning our big "back to school ball." Yes, my Alice was a planner. I loved her for this. I didn't even mind the fact she felt the need to dress all four of us according to the theme. She was cute when she was excited. Her pixie-like features more prominent when she was truly excited about something. She smiled at me as she chastised Emmett for not wanting to dress up.

Emmett was my best friend, and was leaving Forks High behind this year as well. We had discussed what would happen to the girls without us. Would Mike Newton make a move on Bella again? Would Alice forget about me? Would the girls even miss us? In truth, I had full faith in Alice's affections for me. I worried more about Emmett and how he'd survive without Bella. He'd never fully admitted it, but I could see he loved her as I loved Alice. To him, admitting this fact, would betray Alice. Alice loved Bella, they were best friends, sisters from the time they were five. Emmett was too much of a gentleman to hurt Alice like that. Sure he put on a tough guy attitude, but I knew him better. The time he "acted" as Bella's boyfriend, well that was the happiest I'd seen him ever.

"Guys, it's about time for class. You driving Em?" We had met at Emmett's this morning to discuss our plans. It was ritual. We'd meet at Emmett's and discuss Alice's grand plans for her annual party and then show up at school together. The four of us.

Emmett snorted. "What? You think I'm going to let _her_ drive??" He tickled his sister and she giggled. God I loved her laugh. "She'd get a ticket and we'd be late. Not to mention, Bella's dad would not be too pleased…" This was a very valid point. Alice liked to drive, but she drove like she was racing. Chief Swan would surely ban Bella from riding with us again if he caught us speeding with her in the car. "Ok, let's get this show on the road. We don't wanna be late the first day."

I grabbed my bag and Alice's. I noticed Em grab his and Bella's stuff. Yeah, I expected that. He should just get over it and ask her to marry him already. That was where this should be headed. Then the thought hit me. Matrimony.

**BPOV**

I sighed as we headed to Emmett's Jeep. My three best friends, heading to school on our last first day of school together. This was the last time we'd be here, planning Alice's party, together. The thought of Forks High School without Jasper and Emmett hurt. I'm not kidding either, it truly hurt. My chest felt as though it was caving in and I couldn't breathe. What would we do without them? How would Alice live without Jasper? He kept her so calm and grounded, even when she was planning the biggest party of the season. Then there was Emmett. My dear Emmett. He was such an amazing friend. I couldn't get through a day without seeing him. No, he wasn't my boyfriend or anything, he was just Emmett. We'd never really dated. We did pretend to date in order to get Mike off my back, but otherwise he was just one of my best friends.

"Earth to Bella…" Emmett was waving his hand in front of my face. "Err umm sorry. I was just thinking… It's going to suck without you guys next year." This brought back the lump in my throat. I knew I had to stop thinking about it for fear of crying.

"Aww Bells. It'll be fine." He flashed his trademark grin showing his dimples. "Ya know I wouldn't leave you on your own if I didn't think you'd survive. 'Sides, _this_ year hasn't even started yet and you're already worried about _next_ year. Silly Bella." He brushed my hair out of my eyes and tossed me into his Jeep. Alice and Jaz were already in the back discussing their schedules. Emmett was right, I needed to just enjoy this last year the four of us would be together.

**APOV**

As Emmett drove toward Fork's High School, Jasper and I talked about our schedules. Jasper was a year ahead of me, so we never shared classes. We simply wanted to know where the other would be during the day. This gave us the opportunity to meet between classes if we were in the same area. I was going to miss this… having all four of us together at school. Next year would suck, but I wasn't going to dwell on that thought.

It took _forever _to get to school with Emmett driving. I hated when he pulled rank. "Em, seriously… could you have driven _any_ slower?!" I glared at him, only partially annoyed but I knew it'd get a rise out of him.

"Alice, if you want to survive the day you'll leave my driving alone. At least Bella's dad hasn't had to ticket _me _yet." He had me there. Chief Swan had already warned me twice and ticketed me once. I knew if I got caught speeding through town again he'd probably pull my license.

"Yeah yeah Em. Just keep in mind, you can get a ticket for going _too _slow!" My attention turned to Bella now. "So what's your first class?"

"I have calculus first period. Who the hell wants calc first thing in the morning? Then I've got… hmm… Oh my TA period for English Lit. How about you?"

"I've got physics first then I'm in the English lit class. I didn't know you were taking a TA period this term. How in the hell'd you get wrapped into that?" Bella was always amazing in English, it was no surprise she'd been asked to TA for Mr. Laudati.

"Well, because I tested out of Senior English, I had a free period. I hate to go an entire year without some English class, so I volunteered. They're giving me credit to just grade papers and do whatever Mr. Laudati asks." She shrugged. "It's not a bad set up. I think I may even get the chance to teach a bit." That was our Bella. Finishing all her Senior English before she was a Junior. She was always dead set on becoming a college professor in English Literature.

"I guess that means I won't really see you at least until like third period right?" I glanced at my schedule. We always had the same fitness period. We'd worked this out with the school secretary. There was no way Bella could have fitness without someone there to make sure she didn't hurt anyone, or herself.

"Yep, this year should be better than the last few though. It's only yoga… can't be as bad as the kickboxing semester…" I laughed at this comment. She was right. Kickboxing Bella was a disaster. I finally had Emmett arrange it so he could be her partner. The woman was deadly… but mostly to herself.

At this, the first bell rang. "Ok Bells, see you soon." I waved and grabbed Jaspers arm. We were off. First day of school had begun. The first day of our last year together. This saddened my heart, but I could _not_ let Jasper read my expression. No need to worry him. Besides, we still had all year to figure out the details.

**EPOV**

I sat in the administration office waiting for my schedule. Rosalie and I had done this many times throughout the years. Carlisle was one of the top heart surgeons in the country and had been offered the opportunity to develop heart centers throughout the United States. We didn't mind moving every year or two, but to start a new school your Senior year was tough. I handled it a lot better than Rose. She was happy back in Las Angeles. She had managed to actually make real friends and to let loose a bit. Usually she was so uptight and insecure she'd come off as a total bitch.

Carlisle had assured us we would not move again until after graduation. That was nice to know. I hated starting a school and having to move mid-term. Forks wasn't the worst place we'd been yet. We had visited all sorts of towns. From cities to tiny towns with populations less than one thousand people. Forks was somewhere in between. It was small town enough that no one would get lost and everyone would know your business… but large enough you could actually choose your friends.

"There you go Mr. Cullen. I believe you have calculus first period. If you go out of this office and take a right, it's the last door on the left." The small cherub looking woman smiled warmly as she pointed me in the correct direction.

"Thank you ma'am." I returned her smile and turned to Rose. "So sis, what about you? Where are you heading?" She looked so unhappy. I wished I could do something to make her smile, but I figured I'd just give her time. She'd adjust, as she always did.

"I've got U.S. Government first period. Didn't we take that back in LA?" Rose's perfect face contorted into disappointment.

"No Rose, we took U.S. History. That completed a different requirement. You've still gotta take government. It'll do you some good." I smiled trying to make her return the gesture.

"Whatever, U.S. something or other anyway. Then I've got Senior English Lit and fitness after that. They offer yoga this year! That's great." That was the first time I'd seen her honestly excited about school.

"Excellent. Well then I'll see you at lunch? I'll save a spot for you like always k?" She hated being left to eat on her own. She'd even take the company of her adopted brother just so she'd have someone to talk to during lunch.

"Same as usual Edward. We'll meet at lunch. We'll go through this year and next year we will be on our own. No more transfers, no more losing friends. I can't wait. Now scoot. You'll be late." Right on queue the bell rang. She was right I would be late.

I walked at a brisk pace toward the calculus classroom. I could see students filing into the room. This would be a full class. In truth, calculus had always come easy to me. Actually, I rarely struggled with school. I enjoyed reading and didn't mind studying either. It was study or be alone most nights. With the moving and such I didn't take the time to make many true friends. It was easier that way. It kept me from being heartbroken like Rose.

I walked in, scanned the room for an open spot and picked a spot at one of the back tables. It hadn't been too full yet. I sat down and opened my notebook. I had a melody playing in my head I just had to get out. I started to write and then the most amazing scent hit me. Freesias and what was that, strawberry shampoo? Where was that coming from? I had to find out. I looked up and there she was…The most stunning woman I had ever seen.

"Hello…is anyone sitting here?" Not only beautiful, but damn her voice was luscious. I just stared. I couldn't make the words come. "Err...I could sit somewhere else if you'd like." What? NO! I wanted to shout at her. I wanted her to sit next to me.

Smiling I responded. "No, you're welcome to the spot if you'd like." I gestured toward the empty seat. I hoped these seats would be our assigned places for the term… maybe the whole year. Sitting next to her could make calculus interesting.

"Thanks. I'm Bella Swan by the way. You must be new." She held out her hand to shake mine. My heart jumped as I took her hand in mine. It was like electricity. I could feel her pulse beating through her hand. Her skin was like silk. Her smile so genuine.

"Edward Cullen. Pleased to meet you Bella." Truer words had never been spoken. This beautiful woman sparked feelings inside me I could not define. The melodies began to form in my head.

Bella Swan had just become my new muse.


	2. Lunch Break

A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns _**all**_ things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

Story is all human and rated for future chapters.

Chapter 2: Lunch Break

**EmPOV**

"Heya Bella. You look beyond lost." I frowned. She did look lost. I hadn't seen her look like that since Newton had insisted she date him. "Some guy bugging you again? I can handle if you'd like…" Oh and I would. Damn any guy put that look on my Bella's face.

"No Em. Nothing like that." She shook her head and faced me with her best smile. "I'm just thinking is all."

"Ok, well so long as you're alright. So how did this morning go? You like your classes?"

"It went well. I loved my TA period. Mr. Laudati is going to let me teach an entire section on Jane Austen!" I rolled my eyes in exasperation. Only Bella could be excited about books. She saw my expression and attempted to shove me over in my seat. I was just too big to move, like a rock. This thought made me grin even more. "Shhhshhh Emmett. It's fun. If you read one of her books you'd totally understand." I must have made an interesting face because she was laughing hard now. "Ok ok… so maybe not one of _her_ books, but c'mon Em… have you read _a _book? _EVER?_"

"Whatever Bella. You know I read a lot. Car and Driver, Auto World, Sports Illustrated, Maxim…" Now I was _really_ grinning. I could see the expression on her face and it was, in three words… to die for. "Don't start Bells. They do too count!" We'd had this argument several times in the past. She doesn't count magazines as books. As far as I was concerned… they had a binding … and words. They were books.

"So anything interesting…outside of teaching in Mr. Whatshisnames class? You had yoga with Alice right? I bet that was fun. Much better than the kickboxing last term…" I loved last term. I got to see both Alice and Bella during fitness. I had managed to convince Principal Anderson that I could not trust Bella with anyone smaller than myself. She was damned dangerous. Finally after she sent poor Tyler to the nurse's office the third time in one week… Principal Anderson transferred me. She was so clumsy sometimes that she was not only a danger to herself, but everyone around her.

"Yes. Yoga is great. I felt so relaxed afterward. Although, I am worried about some of the more advanced poses…" Her nose scrunched up. I had always loved that expression. What was I thinking? Did my thoughts completely get derailed here? Love?? Bella? No. It was not possible. Not even an option. Hell, she was close enough to be my sister. Until recently that's how I'd always thought of her. What was I thinking? I had this internal battle with myself as she went on about the tree pose or something. _Stop it Emmett. She's Alice's best friend… one of your best friends. She's… she's … just Bella. Nothing more. Stupid lapse in judgment. Did I miss breakfast or something? What the hell… _"So yeah… I think Alice is happy we've got yoga and not something _more_ dangerous." She smiled and took a sip of her soda.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your morning. You did forget to fill me in on calculus. I know how you just _love_ calc. How'd it go? You think it'll be an easy one or toughie?" I really wanted to know because I had calc sixth period. She was always ahead of her class. Taking Senior classes as a Junior.

"Well… Mr. Davis is ok as far as math teachers go. I sat in the back though. I didn't want to get too close to him. He always seems like he's going to spit or something. Like he's got overactive saliva glands." She giggled and then blushed. She was funny like that. Hated insulting anyone. "There was a new guy though… Edward something or other." She waved her hand dismissively. Odd. She'd never mentioned any of the new kids in the past.

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes Emmett… I talked to a guy. Is that so hard to believe? … Ok don't answer that. Anyway, he's my seating chart buddy. I think I'm sitting at the same table with him for the next semester. I figured it'd be polite to at least introduce myself."

Uh huh _suuurrree_ I thought to myself. "Cool, at least you didn't get stuck alone." I'd have to remember the seating arrangement policy during sixth period. Didn't wanna get stuck next to some lame ass loser. "So point out this Edward for me." I started looking around. Then… suddenly… I couldn't breathe.

The most drop dead gorgeous woman walked through my lunchroom doors. Legs that would go on _forever_, golden ringlet curls fit for a princess, and eyes. Those deep pools of blue. My heart seriously stopped beating. I must have missed several beats and of course breaths as she walked… no glided across the lunchroom. _OMFG. I've never seen a woman look so… soo… delicious! Must speak to her… must touch her… hear her… have her. _

"Earth to Emmett. Hello dear brother… EM! Damnit what are you staring at?!" The pixie's voice climbed two octaves when she was pissed.

"Err umm…sorry 'bout that. What were you saying?" I shook my head, giving Alice my complete undivided attention.

"I said…Hello Everyone. And what did I get in return… nada…nothing…. Not a single word from my dear brother. My heart broke…right then and there. I'll never be the same again." She placed the back of her hand dramatically across her forehead.

"Oh get over it Al. Anyway, Bella met a new guy today." Trying to change topics. I didn't want them to notice I had totally just fallen in love. Not just lust either. The whole weak in the knees, heart stopping, undeniable need to protect and love her. That mystery woman had changed me in all of sixty seconds. Just minutes ago I was entertaining ideas that Bella and I could be an item. Now, my world was turned upside down. Where did this woman come from?? Who in the hell was she?? I had to find out.

**APOV**

Bella? Talked to a guy?? Wow, this was a development. "So Bella… tell me about this guy. And I so don't want the cliff notes version. I want everything so spill it." True to Bella… she blushed crimson red. I was so going to enjoy this.

"It's nothing really. He sat next to me in calc and I couldn't very well ignore the poor guy. Anyway, he's new. His name is Edward Cullen. That's it. Nothing more really." She rolled her eyes and blushed even more. Sure, nothing more… uh huh. I'd believe that the day I said I didn't love Jasper.

"So point out this new guy Bella. I mean, if he's going to be my best friend's boyfriend, I need to approve." I had to stifle my own giggle. I was half kidding with Bella, but also hoping maybe it was possible. Poor Bella had been alone for so long.

She gave in, knowing full well I'd get my way in the end. Bella turned her head looking around. I saw her deep brown eyes get huge, then her blush deepen, suddenly she looked away. She was disappointed. I'd seen that look on her face many times. I looked in the direction she'd been searching. There, sitting at the far table was a decent looking guy. Not my type by any means, but he was good looking none the less. At first I couldn't figure out why she'd been so upset. He was a looker, she should have been pretty happy about that. Hell, I'd have been more than happy to have that kind of eye candy in calc. Then… I saw the cause of her distress.

Next to Bella's Edward a golden goddess. Long golden locks, penetrating blue eyes and of course, a flawless creamy complexion. This woman was beautiful, no doubt. She was also new to Forks, I had never seen her before…anywhere. That's when it hit me… Emmett was being unusually quiet. Surely he'd noticed this knockout beauty.

"Emmett… you're awfully quiet today." My tone was curious and accusing at the same time. I had perfected this tone. "What's up dear brother?"

He cleared his throat and shook his head. "Nothing. So Bella, would you like to introduce us to your new friend?" With that he was out of his seat. He didn't even give Bella an option. He was dragging her by the hand across the cafeteria. Silly Emmett. Always the caveman. I grabbed Jasper so we wouldn't miss the show.

**RPOV**

"So Edward, how is your first day going?" I was making conversation. Honestly, I didn't care how it was going. I was miserable and no one would take that away from me. Edward shrugged, but didn't really say anything. "Edward, I'm speaking to you! Damnit, if I'm stuck in this God forsaken hell hole, you are certainly going to keep me company." I could hear it as my voice jumped an octave. It really wasn't like me to be so uptight.

"Sorry Rose, I'm just a bit distracted. I've got some music in my head I'm trying to perfect. You know how it is." He smiled and looked back down at his half eaten lunch. I watched as his fingers started to move across the imaginary keys. If there was nothing else I could say about Edward, it was simply he was an amazing musician.

I was about to chastise him again when we were suddenly interrupted. A tall, brute looking man cleared his throat loudly. He was stunning, absolutely delicious. As I looked him up and down I licked my perfect lips. This man was seriously stunning. His flawless physique, his adorably cute curls, this man was perfect. Then his voice…oh heavens… that voice just made me melt.

"Hello… I'm Emmett McCarty. Welcome to Forks." He smiled and if I couldn't fall any harder, I did. He had dimples. Oh my God he had dimples. Something I would normally frown upon, but damn on him they were very sexy.

Edward looked up at Emmett and then at the girl he had in tow. I hadn't noticed her until I saw Edwards frown. Who was this girl and why was my future husband grasping her so tightly. I think I even saw her cringe.

"Hello Emmett, I'm Rosalie Cullen. Nice to meet you. Who's this you have with you?" I looked at the girl. He must have forgotten she was there and that he was holding her arm because as soon as I acknowledge her, he dropped her arm. I liked that. It made me smile.

"Umm. Oh… this is Bella Swan. And this is Alice, my sister and Jasper Whitlock." He pointed out the other two. Bella was now rubbing her arm.

"Damnit Em, if you wanna drag me across the cafeteria again, warn me at least. The freaking hurt!" She glared at him as she continued rubbing her arm. I noticed Edward turn about four shades of red. That was unusual, unless he was angry. What was he all huffy about? I decided I didn't care. I was going to enjoy the eye candy that had walked its way into my life.

I was sitting there imagining all the naughty things I would do to him. How I could spend hours just wrapping myself in those giant arms. How I'd make him scream my name in ultimate pleasure… Then suddenly I was brought back to reality.

"I see my brother's been rather rude. I apologize. Anyway, we just wanted to say welcome to Forks. We hope you like it. As the caveman said, I'm Alice. This here is my Jasper and our dear friend Bella. The four of us have been in Forks forever. It's nice to have some new faces around. So tell me Rose… do you enjoy shopping?" Her entire face lit up. She had almost a scheming look about her. Kind of like the ones you see in the movies when someone's planning the demise of another. That was the look she got at the mention of shopping.

"Enjoy? Girl I live for shopping!" At that, Alice took a seat and a beautiful friendship was born.

**EPOV**

I was completely lost in my own melody. The melody inspired by Bella. My fingers crossed the imaginary keyboard on the lunch table. Rose was pouting due to my lack of interest in her, when suddenly I was jolted out of my music.

There stood the object of my affection. The girl with deep brown eyes. The girl who smelled of freesias and strawberry shampoo. She was standing there in the grasp of the biggest beast of a man I had ever seen. He was gripping my Bella's arm in a manner I found extremely offensive. I could feel my anger rising. I wasn't typically so easily upset, but there was something about this girl. I felt the need to protect her. I wanted to be close to her. I wanted to love her and show her each day how truly unique and special she was.

A few seconds later I discovered this giant was Emmett McCarty. There were two others with him, his sister Alice and a guy by the name of Jasper. Some exchange of words between Rose and the welcoming committee transpired. I wasn't really paying much attention. I was watching Bella. She had chastised this man for hurting her arm. I really wanted to show him what I think of brutish men. Thinking it over in my head I decided this was probably not the best time.

Rose was making friends, not that this was unusual, but I was happy for her. She had been so upset when Carlisle told us we were moving again. I couldn't take away this glimmer of happiness. Alice sat down next to Rose, so did Jasper. Emmett stood there looking like an idiot and then grabbed a chair and straddled it lazily. He seemed interested in the conversation between Rose and Alice. My attention moved back to the striking beauty standing awkwardly next to the table.

"Ms. Swan, would you like to sit down?" I gestured toward the empty spot next to me. Her face reddened with that adorable blush I had witnessed earlier. Damn I loved that. My heart began to beat faster. I'd have to work that rhythm into my composition.

"Thanks. So did you enjoy your first day here in Forks? Or at least the first half of it." She smiled and took the seat next to me. There was something hiding behind that smile of hers.

I smiled back at her. I wished at that moment I could hear what she was thinking. "It was alright. Like any other school I've attended."

She looked slightly surprised and then sympathetic. "Oh, so you've been to a lot of schools then?"

I thought to myself _a lot does not begin to describe it._ "You could say that. Our father relocates for work quite a bit. It's not a big deal we got used to moving around ages ago." I hated that she felt sorry for us, I didn't want to see her frown.

"Hmm. I can't imagine that. I've lived here forever… moving around must at least be somewhat interesting." Now she seemed intrigued by the idea. I would have told her anything she wanted to know. She could have asked what type of underwear I wore and I'd have freely told her. I did decide I'd keep the darker parts out.

"It was. It was also hard at times. But mostly it was educational. I've seen so many parts of the world I feel very lucky. Not to mention, Carlisle and Esme felt so bad about moving all the time, Rose and I got spoiled rotten." I laughed at that, we really were rather spoiled.

Bella also seemed amused. She smiled brightly at me. I reached over and touched her cheek. _Seriously Edward! You just met her! Now look, you've scared the girl away. _Bella did pull away a bit when I touched her and my thoughts were correct, what was I doing? I'd just barely me this woman and here I was touching her face. I must have looked like an ass. But the pull I felt toward her was so strong. I was just about to apologize when the bell rang.

We all stood up. No one had seemed to notice mine and Bella's exchange. "Sorry…" I murmured as we departed.

She blushed again. "I-it's ok. See you in calc." She waved and departed toward the classrooms. The woman had me completely and utterly entranced. I knew at that moment, I could not live without her.


	3. Realization

A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns _**all**_ things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

Story is all human and rated for future chapters.

Chapter 3: Realization

**BPOV**

He was telling me how his parents had made up for moving a lot by spoiling them. By looking at his sister, anyone could see they were spoiled. I was thinking what it had to be like living with a girl like Rosalie and it made me smile. Hell, sitting next to Edward made me smile. What the hell was I thinking? I mean, I never chased after guys. I even went to the extent of having Em help fend them off. But here I was, having a conversation with a man who made me all mushy from the inside out. It was then that he reached out and touched my cheek. I felt my face blush a deep red. I wasn't sure how to respond. I pulled away slightly, hoping it didn't upset him.

The bell rang, pulling me out of my stupor. We both stood up and he mumbled something that sounded like sorry. "I-it's ok..." I stammered. "See you in calc." I waved and made a hasty escape. My head was a mess. The only guy I'd ever been attracted to was Emmett and I'd just barely come to terms with that. Well, ok, let's be honest, I hadn't come to terms at all. I had just decided there was the possibility that I _may_ have deeper feelings for Em. Yeah, that was it.

"Bells, you alright? You practically ran outta there." Em caught up behind me. Not like he had to run or anything. He fell in step with me. "Did that guy say something to upset you? If he did…you know I can handle it." _Aww_ _he's being really sweet._ And he was completely honest. He would have done anything to protect me. Emmett had always made sure I was safe, happy.

"Yeah, sorry. I well… I just needed to get something from my locker before physics." I tried to smile, but I could only muster something in between a frown and grimace.

He could read my face better than anyone, even better than Alice. "Bella… stop. Talk to me." He looked at me in that moment as if I was everything to him. His eyes pleaded with me. In that brief second, I could almost see into his soul. I had to be losing it. No way Emmett could love me like _that. _But what if he did? I chased the thought from my mind.

"Really Em, it's nothing. Just been a weird kinda day. I'm fine. I promise, if something were really bothering me, I'd come to you. You know that." I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist. He slung his arm around my shoulders. I knew that was the end of discussion. He wouldn't push me, which was why I was relieved it was him who chased after me instead of Alice. Alice would have pestered me to the point of surrender. I really didn't want to face this conflict. Not right this moment anyway.

Emmett stopped in front of my physics class. He didn't even notice I hadn't stopped at my locker. He looked into my eyes again. I felt that connection, the one that had been so strong recently. "K Bells, if you say you're ok, I believe you. Just make sure you let me know if you're not." He brushed my hair out of my face. "You're just too… important to me. I really don't want you to be unhappy." I smiled and blushed back at him. Had Emmett really said those sweet words to me? Almost as if he could read my mind he elaborated. "I mean, you're just as important as Alice is to me. Keep me in the loop Bella." His face was somber. He was being completely serious. "Now off you go, just a few more classes. I'll see you at the jeep after school." He pulled me closer in a brief hug then released me.

"Alright Em. See you later." I waved and ducked into my physics class. I took my seat and retreated into my thoughts of Emmett and of Edward… _What is your issue Bella. You know your heart, just follow it. _But what was it telling me? Emmett, yes I did love Emmett… but how did I love him? He'd always been my big brother, my protector, my confidant. Now, each time I saw him my heart raced a bit. I could feel heat rising from inside of me. I wanted him. The mere thought of being with Emmett made me tingle all over. On the other hand, he was Emmett. My best friend's older brother. If I chased after him, she'd never forgive me. Then there was Edward Cullen. Edward was by far one of the most interesting people I had met. I mean, I hadn't had much time to talk with him, but there was something deep inside those emerald eyes. _C'mon, it can't be that hard. Just figure it out already_.

**JPOV**

He was standing there staring after Bella again. I had seen that look so many times. I really wished he'd just cave and admit how he felt. On the other hand, I saw how he reacted to Rosalie Cullen this morning. That was out of character for Emmett. He had always loved Bella. Sure he had dated a cheerleader here and there, but nothing ever came of it. He was just keeping up appearances. It was expected that Emmett date a cheerleader or two, after all, he was the football captain. Even as he dated these girls, he still had eyes for only one. This morning may have changed that.

He had looked at Rosalie with such intensity… such… such… I was having a hard time placing the expression. It was so foreign to Em. Then it hit me, I had seen it before. Not on Emmett's face, but on Mike Newton's face when _he_ looked at Bella. That was it. It was pure and utter lust. Emmett lusted for Rosalie Cullen? That wasn't right. How would that make Bella feel? Bella had never made her feelings for Emmett known, but I could see how she looked at him. How she responded to his every touch. You could almost _feel_ the love emanating from her. If she saw how Emmett looked at Rosalie, she'd die. It would certainly break her heart. What was the man thinking?!

"Yo Em. You going to watch her class all day or actually go to your own?" I asked in jest. He was just standing there, staring. No need for him to get Bella in trouble the first day of class.

He shook his head, breaking his gaze on Bella. "Sorry man, I'm just… aw hell I dunno." He shrugged and began walking with me.

"You know Em, you're like a brother to me right?" It needed to be said. Someone had to say something. This was getting beyond ridiculous. I had been considering this for awhile now, it just seemed like now was as good a time as any.

Emmett took the question in stride. "Yeah, sure man. You've been my best bud for … ever." That was as close as Emmett came to saying _yeah, I love you too._ We weren't the touchy feely sort, and certainly didn't want to start now.

"So I'm going to tell you something you won't like. But don't shoot the messenger ok?" I said this in the most playful and serious tone possible. The bell rang signifying we were officially late for class. As Seniors, we honestly didn't care. Besides, it was only the first day of school. He nodded, telling me to continue. "I think you should just tell her Em. I mean, you've loved her since grade school. It's time you do something about it before you lose her forever." I held my breath, bracing for the explosion.

I glanced over at him. He looked genuinely shocked. "H-how did you… why would… what…" His voice trailed off. I could swear I heard the gears turning in his head. He honestly didn't think we knew? Wow. I had thought his affection was so obvious. I guess he thought he was doing a great job of hiding it.

"Emmett, do you seriously think that we didn't notice how you look at her? How you touch her? How you smile each time she enters a room? How you cringe when she's upset and how you protect her from every guy around? I'm amazed you didn't rip Edward Cullen to pieces at lunch today. Honestly, that'd be typical Emmett MO." I wasn't being intentionally harsh, but he needed to man up and admit it.

He sighed again. Obviously beaten. "Jasper, you wanna cut class this afternoon? We'll be back before the girls are done. We… I need to talk this out." His face was pleading. Hell, he didn't have to ask me twice.

"Let's roll." I smiled and we headed for his jeep. This was a turning point for Emmett and I was going to help him through it… Even if I did get detention for it.

**EmPOV**

Holy shit. Jaz had just called me out. Where in the world did that come from? How in the hell did he know? My stomach was in knots. Could I really admit it? Could I really tell Jaz that I loved Bella? Did I love Bella? What about Rosalie? _Damnit! _I cursed myself. What in the hell was I going to do?

I let out frustrated sigh. I needed to get out of here. I needed to confide in Jasper. No one else would understand. Maybe if I could just talk through it… maybe then it'd all make sense. "Jasper, you wanna cut class this afternoon? We'll be back before the girls are done. We… I need to talk this out." I could feel my pleading expression. I was desperate.

"Let's roll." He stated and we headed for the jeep. We jumped in and I started the engine. The stereo came on in a roar. Usually this wouldn't bother me, but I needed to talk. We exited the parking lot and headed toward First Beach. At least there we could just sit and work this shit out.

"So tell me about it Emmett. I know you love her. Like I said, we've seen it forever." Jasper picked up a piece of driftwood and started fiddling with it. I grabbed a rock and chucked it into the water.

"When you say _we've seen it forever,_ who exactly is 'we'?" I really really hoped he didn't mean Bella knew. I just couldn't take that right now.

He seemed to know what I was feeling. Jasper was crazy like that. He could tell whenever someone was upset or overjoyed, he just knew. "No, no Emmett. Bella has no idea. Hell if she did this would be much easier. I meant Alice and me. We've known forever. It's not like you hide it well at all Em." He rolled his eyes at my surprised and mortified expression. My sister knew? But if Alice knew, the surely she'd have told Bella? Wouldn't she? I mean, that's what best friends do. Maybe Alice felt an obligation to me too.

"Ok, so you and Alice know. Know that I… that I…" Could I say it out loud? I didn't know. I wasn't sure… but damnit I had to try. "…Love her?!" Wow, that was easier than I thought. I felt sudden relief wash over me. My heart swelled. I did love her. I had loved her for as long as I could remember. How could I not have said it before?

Jasper slapped me on my back. "There ya go man! You do love her. I knew you did. So glad you could _finally_ say it out loud." He grinned back at me. My heart was warm. Now instead of the knots I felt before, my stomach was fluttering. I had butterflies? Thinking of Bella _that_ way gave me butterflies. Wow.

"Yeah yeah… so I love Bella. What do I do now?"

"Um…well first you've gotta figure out the Rosalie situation. You have to get her out of your mind before you even _think_ about admitting your feelings for Bella to her. She'd flip if she actually saw how you looked at Rosalie Cullen today." His face portrayed the seriousness of his words. I, on the other hand, was confused.

"What about Rosalie? I barely said three words to her today."

"C'mon Em. Be honest. I saw the look on your face at lunch today. You saw Rosalie and then it was like nothing else mattered. Hell, you drug Bella across the fucking room by her arm man. You're damn lucky you let go too, cuz I almost had to say something." Jasper rarely told anyone off. He was always the mellower one of the crew. The fact that he was pointing out my very poor behavior this afternoon, well, it hurt.

"I…I… I didn't mean to hurt Bella. Really. I saw Rosalie as she walked into the room. Then Bella pointed out _Edward._" I said his name with a great deal of venom. "And I saw Rosalie there. I had some seriously mixed feelings. I mean, this woman who sat there, I could see bothered Bella. So I hated her for that. Then on the other hand, I had this urge… to make her mine. To protect her, to worship her. I'm tellin' you man, it was messed up." I raked my fingers through my hair. What was I doing? What was I going to do?

Jasper shook his head again. "I don't think you love Rosalie, Emmett. I think you got dumbstruck by her unbelievable beauty. She's a temptress Em. I mean, if you didn't think she was absolutely drop dead gorgeous, I'd start to worry. But I saw how you looked at her Em. Like I said, it was the way Newton looked at Bella. No love at all. Sure, desire, lust, need… yes those were all over your face. But I have also seen how you look at our Bella. You love her. No doubt in my mind." He was right. I knew it as he spoke the words. No matter how much Rosalie made me want her, it was fleeting. Temporary. I knew in that moment, Bella was my future. My everything. _She _was the one I couldn't live without. How could I have waited so long? Wasted so much time??

"Jaz, can I just say… with risk of sounding like… well all mushy. I am beyond glad you're my best friend man. What the hell was I thinking? I actually hurt Bella today." My voice cracked. I had seriously pulled her across a room by her arm. God I hoped I didn't leave marks on her… "You're right though, I love Bella and I'm not hiding it anymore. I'm going to tell her… everything. I just can't believe I've wasted so much time." I sighed. I was glad I had finally come to the _right_ decision… I was also still worried. I knew she could reject me and honestly I think I'd have crumbled if she did.

We had walked the beach a couple of times now. We were nearing the parking area. Jasper checked his watch. I knew it was getting late, but I was glad we'd come here to work this shit out. "Well man, I'm glad you have _finally_ come to your senses. It's our last year here, you can't fuck it up man. You owe it to yourself and to Bella to be honest. So… when are you going to tell her?"

I rubbed my face with both hands. "No time like the present…" Could I do this? Would she reject me? Did she feel the same? So many questions…


	4. Altercation

A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns _**all**_ things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

Story is all human and rated for future chapters.

Chapter 4: Altercation

**BPOV**

The remaining part of the day passed without incident. I was basically lost in my own thoughts. After the final bell rang I headed toward my locker. I just wanted to throw my books in and head to Emmett's jeep. My head was still swimming with confusion. I still hadn't decided what to do about my whole Emmett situation. I needed to get home and just think.

I threw my books inside and grabbed my jacket and bag. I was pulling my jacket on as I headed toward the door and that's when I pulled a total Bella. I tripped and began tumbling toward the floor. I cringed and braced for impact. This wasn't the first time it had happened and really, it wouldn't be the last. I was always the clumsy one in our group. Hell I was the clumsy one in the whole town of Forks. Except this time it was different. I had closed my eyes tight anticipating the inevitable crash, but it didn't come. Instead I felt two strong arms wrap around my torso. The embrace wasn't familiar at all. I opened my eyes and saw those deep emerald eyes staring back at me. I was breathless.

Edward stared back at me with an intensity I had never felt. Once he had steadied me on my feet I thought he'd release his hold. I was wrong. We stood there, his arms wrapped around me for probably a full minute before we both broke gaze and looked away.

"Thanks." I mumbled. It was all I could muster. I was still breathless.

He flashed me a beautiful smile. "You really should be more careful, what if hadn't been here to catch you?" I could see the concern spread across his gorgeous face.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I do this all the time. Really. I'm used to it. Even the ER doc's are used to it by now." I smiled warmly at him. I really didn't want him to worry. Besides, I had been tripping over myself for as long as I can remember. It used to drive Emmett mad, but he finally got used to it too.

"Well, I'd really hate to see anything happen to you. Please be careful with yourself." I could feel the blush heat up my face. He was concerned? About me?? Now that was odd.

I nodded. "Sure… I'll work on that." Then I laughed briefly.

We were walking toward the exit now. "So, what is there to do here in Forks? We've only been here for a few days and I'm sure Rose is getting restless."

"Well, there's not much." I shrugged. There really wasn't. Which is why I spent most of my time at Alice's. We'd watch movies on her giant plasma TV or play pool in the rec room. She even had an indoor swimming pool, so we were pretty well set. "I usually just hang out with my friends. You met them this afternoon."

Edward nodded. "Yes, you all seem very close." From the tone in his voice I could tell he was a bit envious of our friendship.

"Yeah, we've always been that way. It's always been the four of us. We're like a little family." I could have gone on for hours about my family. I loved them so dearly, but figured I didn't want to bore him. "Anyway, I think the best bet for entertainment would be shopping or a movie in Port Angeles."

He laughed now. "Ahh, Rose will love that. She's got a shopping habit and platinum card." His eyes sparkled when he laughed like that. When he laughed I felt all warm from the inside out.

Then it hit me, I should ask if he'd like to come to Alice's ball. I mean, the rest of the school already knew about it. He and Rose, being new may not. "Umm, oh so next weekend Alice is throwing her annual back to school bash. We have it every year." He seemed interested, or at least he was listening to me. "Anyway, this year she's picked a classic ball theme. It is expected that people all show up in theme dress. So yeah, everyone is invited. You and Rose should come too." After all, everyone was invited. It's not like I was crossing any line here… or was I?

He started to say something and then it happened again. I tripped over the damned curb. This time, my bag went flying and I knew this was going to hurt. Again, Edward caught me in his arms and pulled me close. "I told you…" His eyes flashed. He was really upset. It's not like I did it on purpose. "…you really need to be more careful with yourself."

Right about then I heard Emmett's music thumping. His jeep pulled into the parking lot. _Where in the hell had he gone? Did he skip class on the first day?!_ Edward righted me and I looked toward Emmett's jeep. He looked furious.

**EPOV**

I was about to ask if she had a date for this annual event. I really wanted to take her as my date. Then she tripped… again. I acted quickly and pulled her tight into my embrace. There was no way I was going to let her get hurt, not as long as I could prevent it. But something inside me inflamed. I was furious with her for not listening to me more carefully. "I told you…" She was looking back at me with surprise. "…you really need to be more careful with yourself." I was dead serious. I had barely known this girl for more than a few hours and yet I knew if something happened to her it would kill me.

Then I heard the loud, pounding bass of an over sized car stereo system. I really hated rap music. Bella heard it too and seemed distracted. I stood her up. Once I felt she had her balance I released her from my grasp. I followed her gaze to the jeep pulling into the lot. I could see her two friends from lunch. The bigger one, I thought his name was Emmett, looked extremely angry for some reason. He was glaring at her… no… at _me_.

Emmett and Jasper jumped out of the jeep. Emmett stalked toward Bella. I stepped in front of her defensively. I had no idea what this guy was doing, but I wasn't going to let him hurt Bella. She touched my shoulder and moved past me.

"Em, what in the hell?! Did you skip class _already!_" She was chastising him for cutting class? He must not be too threatening to her. But then I remembered how he had pulled her across the cafeteria this afternoon. I didn't like him. I hated the way he was glaring down at Bella. It infuriated me. I could feel the rage building from within my chest. Then, this giant of a man made a fatal mistake… he grabbed her by the arm _again_. I snapped and lunged after him.

My fist hit him directly in the jaw, snapping his head back. I may have been smaller than he, but I could fight. No doubt there. I began wailing on him. Throwing left and right punches. Fast and hard. I was quicker but he was definitely bigger. He got a good hit in, sending me sailing backward.

"You will _not_ treat her like that." I snarled at him through gritted teeth. I could taste the blood pooling in my mouth. I spit it out. My heart pounded in my chest. If he thought I'd just sit there and let him abuse Bella, he had another thing coming. I rose, steadying myself on my feet. My fists remained clenched, as did my jaw. There was no way in hell he was getting anywhere near Bella… ever again. "You hear me? You will _not_ touch her again!"

Emmett looked completely taken off guard. I had gotten several good punches in and it was evident on his now bloodied face. He lunged at me again. I pivoted out of his way. He tripped past me. I turned to face him again. His right fist met my jaw. Damn, the guy hit hard. I returned the favor, hitting him in the ribs this time. Then in the face. Then the ribs again. I knew how to fight. I'd had several battles before, but none so meaningful.

He got me in the face a couple more times. My fist made contact with his rock hard jaw and then his ribs again. I heard him groan as I hit him. Then I heard a scream so heart retching, it brought both Emmett and I to a halt.

**JPOV**

I had never seen Emmett take such a beating. Hell, he never really had to fight… People steered clear of him just based on his size. Then this guy comes along. He was interfering with Emmett's affection for Bella. Granted, Emmett was completely out of line pulling Bella along like a rag doll. Fuck I was ready to take his head off for it. I guess I didn't need to.

Edward lunged at Emmett and the battle ensued. The kid could fight, that was evident. He was much smaller than Em, but he gave Em one hell of a beating. I wasn't quite sure how to react. I knew if I stepped in, Emmett would feel belittled. So I stood in the background, just watching. If Em needed my help, I'd step up… but until then my hands were tied.

Alice had just come out of the building. She started rushing toward her brother, and then noticed I wasn't moving. She came up beside me. "Jaz, what the _hell_ is going on here?!" She was freaked, but not that freaked. She trusted my judgment. One more reason I loved her so dearly.

I tried to sum it up quickly. I needed to be on guard. "Em grabbed Bella by the arm. Edward didn't like it. He hit Emmett and they are fighting." She nodded in understanding. I'd fill her in later.

Then we heard it. A loud, piercing scream.

"STOP IT!" It was Bella. She brought us all to a stop. Bella was never a screamer. The sound coming from her throat was alien to her. I think she even surprised herself.

The boys had stopped beating each other to a pulp. Both of them breathing heavily. Edward's fists were still clenched, as was his jaw. Emmett had really pissed him off.

The sound of Bella's scream brought Em back to reality. "Bella…" He breathed in a quick whisper. Pleading with her. "I … I … I'm sorry Bells." His voice strained. He knew he'd fucked this up. He came here today with full intent on telling her how he felt, but then he saw Edward. He saw Bella in Edward's arms. That just hit him in the gut.

"Emmett. I don't want to hear it. That was _completely_ uncalled for!" Her eyes flashed. The usual deep chocolate pools were black with fury.

Emmett all but growled. "_HE_ hit me first!" Ok, so it was more of a whine than a growl. I suppressed a wide grin. I certainly didn't need Em wailing on me.

"Yes, but you hit back. And Edward. What the hell were you thinking?? Attacking Emmett! Don't you see he's like ten times bigger than you?!"

Edward was still standing in defensive position. "He grabbed your arm Bella. I don't care who he is or how big he is, he has no right." Short and to the point. He was right.

Bella looked at him puzzled for a moment. "Ah… um…" Then Emmett interrupted.

"_YOU_ are _not_ her guardian. That is _my_ job." Oh boy. This was getting tense. I needed to interject.

I stepped in between all three of them. "Ok guys. This is how it is. Emmett. You were dead wrong in grabbing her arm _again_. We discussed this." I raised my eyebrow and looked at him intently. "Edward, I truly appreciate you protecting our Bella. It was the honorable thing to do." I looked at him and he relaxed. His fists unclenched and his jaw relaxed. Ok, two down, one to go.

"Bella hun. I think we should head home. It's been a long day. We'll work this out in a less… public place. I promise, Emmett will _not_ grab you again." At this Alice stepped forward and put her arm around Bella.

"C'mon Bells. Let's go home. I'll deal with my Neanderthal of a brother there." She shot a vicious glare toward Emmett. He hung his head low. He knew he was wrong. Bella sighed and let Alice lead her toward the jeep.

Edward wasn't moving. I knew he was still unsure of Bella's safety. Who wouldn't be? "Edward, really. Thank you. Emmett usually isn't… well isn't like this. Today's been a rough one for him. Give him some slack. I promise he won't do that again… not to you or Bella."

"I don't care that he hit me…" He was watching Bella get into Emmett's jeep now. "But if he ever touches her like that again… _ever._ I _will_ end him." I knew he was serious.

"Thanks Edward. Can I ask a question though?" He broke his gaze from Bella and looked at me. "Why? Why did you interfere? It's not like you've known Bella all that long. And honestly, to attack a guy like Emmett, you've gotta be fucking nuts."

He sighed. It took a moment. It was as though he needed to formulate the answer. "He grabbed her in a way a man should never grab a woman. My parents raised me better. To stand by and watch would have gone against everything I was taught." He shrugged and sighed again. I accepted this answer, but something was not right about it. Something was missing.

"Alright man. Well, I better get this shit taken care of before anything else happens. Things will be better tomorrow. We're having a get together tomorrow night. You and Rosalie are welcome. Just give me tonight to smooth shit out. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Ok, so we hadn't really planned anything for the next day, but I figured it'd be good to make friends with the Cullen's.

I waved and headed toward the jeep. It was going to be a long night.

**EmPOV**

I let Alice drive us home. I couldn't bring myself to even look at the others. Edward was right. I had acted completely out of line. What the hell had gotten into me? I just remember seeing Bella in his embrace and then the rest was red. Yeah, cliché I know… but that's how it went. The drive home was silent. Bella was still shaking. God I hoped it wasn't because she was afraid. But… if it wasn't fear, it would be fury. Bella furious did not happen often, but when it did, it was the wrath of the gods.

We pulled into our garage. Bella leapt out of the jeep before Alice had it in park. She stormed into the house. Alice went after her. I had really fucked this shit up. I wanted Bella to understand. I wanted to make it up to her…somehow. I just didn't know if she'd let me. God I hoped she'd let me.

"Em. We really need to talk." Jasper was leaning against the garage door watching the girls leave. "You really fucked up today." His voice was even, but there was fire in his eyes.

"I know I know. I just… lost it." I sighed. I turned around and headed toward my workbench. I sat and put my head in my hands. "I don't know what happened Jaz. I was so excited to tell Bella how I feel. I just couldn't wait to see her. Then when I did. _He_ had his arms around her. I lost it man. Totally fucking lost it. And I think I lost any chance at her in the process." This thought made me sick. Literally… sick to my stomach. And then the lump in my throat took over and I wept. Yeah yeah, Emmett McCarty wept like a little girl. My heart was shattered. My pride erased. I had hurt the one woman I loved the most. The one woman I wanted to share my life with. How on earth was I going to fix it? "W-what do I do now Jaz?? She won't even look at me."

Jasper came and sat next to me. He put his hand on my shoulder. "You do your damnedest to make it up to her. She loves you Em. No denying that. Until now I would have said there was no competition. But Edward… well he stood up for her against _you_. He got to protect her from you. He _had_ to protect her from you. Surely she sees this. It's up to you to prove you deserve her. Prove to her that you love her and you will do anything to make up for this fucked up shit you've caused." Jasper was right. I had given her reason to look at another guy now. I was soooo screwed. She'd never see me the same again. I was her safety net, always. I was her protector, always. Until now… I had become the attacker. I had become the threat. How could I take it back? How could I even start?


	5. Aftermath

A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns _**all**_ things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

Story is all human and rated for future chapters.

Chapter 5: Aftermath

**BPOV**

As Alice parked the jeep I bailed. I couldn't deal with this shit at the moment. I needed some space, some time to think. The rain poured down as I ran toward the house. I felt the drops drenching my hair and clothes. I didn't care. I needed to get out of there as fast as possible.

I flung myself onto Alice's bed, not even considering the fact I was drenched from head to toe. The tears began to fall. Fast and hard. I was crying because I was humiliated. I was crying because I was scared. I was crying because I was confused. I was crying because I was lost. Usually when I felt like this I turned to Emmett, but this time was completely different. This time Emmett was the reason I felt the way I did.

"Bella…honey. You ok?" Alice entered her room. She didn't even mention that I had messed up her bed. She set next to me on her bed. "Emmett was an ass… but he really didn't mean to upset you." I wanted to shout that I knew that. Emmett could never hurt me. But that was before today. I knew he wasn't trying to hurt me. I knew that he didn't have it in him. He did however, have it in him to actually inflict pain on someone else. That was a side of Emmett I had never seen prior to today.

"Alice… what the hell happened today? I mean one minute, Edward was saving me from cracking my skull on the curb… the next thing I know, Emmett is pulling me toward the jeep. Then the fight… ugghh. What the fuck Alice?!" I really needed some answers. So many things swimming around in my head, I couldn't get anything straight.

Alice sighed and plopped back onto her pillow. We were laying there staring at her ceiling. "Bells…I think it's time we have a serious conversation about Emmett." She didn't look at me, but continued looking upward. I was even more confused than I had been two seconds before.

"What do you mean Alice? I mean, Emmett is…well Em… and I don't blame him entirely for today. Edward was way off base with the accusations… but that didn't give him any right to beat the guy to a pulp. Not to mention… what if Edward presses charges!? Charlie will never forgive him!" My voice was harsh and distraught, I could hear that. I also heard the guys come in the front door. I really hoped they'd stay in the rec room or something. I couldn't face Emmett just yet.

"Bella there is something you need to understand. Something I thought you had guessed buy now, but by the sounds of it, you haven't. Emmett is utterly in love with you. He has been for as long as I can remember. Jasper and I thought the two of you would figure this out by now, but you know Em, always the gentleman. I think he didn't want to upset me… which is ridiculous. But imagine… considering what I just told you… how it looked today when Emmett pulled into the parking lot. What did he see?" Now she looked at me intently.

I thought for a moment. Replaying what had occurred in the last hour or so. _Oh my God….Poor Emmett! But…Alice can't be right… no way. I'd have noticed by now. Wouldn't I?_ She must have seen the realization on my face. Alice couldn't read minds by any means, but my face gave everything away.

She shook her head. "Don't even think it Bella. It's all true. He loves you. Now… answer my damned question. What. Did. He. See." She was insistent, and knowing Alice she wouldn't give up until I complied.

"Well… I was there… and Edward had just saved me from falling yet again… I was … Oh Alice! It wasn't anything like that! You know that. I barely know him!" The tears were coming again. It did look awful. And if Emmett truly felt as Alice described, I couldn't possibly blame him. I was crying uncontrollably at this point. Rambling incoherently as I paced through her room.

"He couldn't Alice. No way he could. I mean, why? He could have anyone… Jessica, Lauren… any of them. Hell he could probably have that Rosalie chick if he simply asked. What the fuck? Why the hell would he want… want _me!?_" My voice was growing louder. Alice just sat there, watching me melt down.

"Bella… you so don't see yourself the way we all do. You're amazing. You've beautiful and more than anything, you have the heart of a saint. What else could Emmett want? No one would stand a chance against you. Besides, I wouldn't be telling you this if I wasn't one hundred percent positive it's true. I couldn't hurt you like that." Ok, so she was really confusing me today.

I stopped my pacing. "Hurt me? Alice why would this information hurt me?"

Alice laughed at this point. Which honestly annoyed me. "Bella… I just meant… if I wasn't sure of his feelings for you, there would be the chance I was wrong. Why would I get your hopes up unless I could be sure he did love you?"

"I know what you were saying Alice, but why would you worry about my hopes? It's not like I've been drooling after Emmett or anything." I blushed knowing I had just completely lied about that. I was drooling over Emmett recently.

Alice quit laughing. The seriously stern look returned to her face. "Bella Marie Swan. Do not lie to me. I've seen how you look at him. How you run to him whenever you need support. Hell… I'd be a fool not to see it." She shrugged. "I just wish, as I said before, you two would have gotten this into the open sooner."

I sighed and threw myself back onto her bed. "Ok. So. I love Emmett. But really Alice, I didn't realize that until recently." Wow, that felt really good. I could feel my heart swell with emotion. I truly did love Emmett. _Of course you do silly. How could you not? He's amazing…_

Alice smiled back at me. "I know baby. At least it's a start. So now… what do we do about this new discovery?" Now she gave me her 'plotting' grin. This smile always scared me. I knew she had something in mind, but the question was, did I want to know _what_ she was thinking??

**EmPOV**

Jasper and I entered the large house. I could hear the girls upstairs in Alice's room. I wanted nothing more than to run up there and explain to Bella what had happened. Jasper watched me as I paced back and forth in the entryway.

"Em, what are you thinking?" He asked tentatively.

"I'm going up there Jaz. I've gotta talk to her. I've gotta explain…" I headed up the staircase. I heard Jasper call out after me, but my mind was set. I was going to make this up to Bella…and I was going to start right now.

I reached the top of the stairs and turned toward Alice's room. My hand reached for the door handle and then I heard the girls. Bella was crying. My Bella was in tears. It shattered my heart. I couldn't go in there while she was crying… not while she cried tears I had caused. She'd simply throw me out. I knew that much about her. She wouldn't want to see me just yet. I pressed my back against the door and slid to the floor.

"Give her time man. She'll be alright. Bella's got a good heart, she'll forgive you eventually." Jasper sat down next to me.

I wanted to fix it… and I didn't want to wait. "Listen to her Jasper. She's crying because of me. Because I acted like a fucking asshole today." I groaned and rested my head on my knees.

"I know Em. But like I said. Give her time." We sat there for a few minutes. The crying had ceased. I could hear their conversation… or pieces of it.

Bella was rambling about something… and her voice got louder. "…barely know him!" Was she talking about me? Did I really change that much in her eyes? _Of course you did you ass. You were a dick today. Admit it. You've ruined your chance with her…fucking idiot._ "…hurt me…" Bella's voice again. _See…she's afraid you'll hurt her. You violent fuck._ Then Alice's voice. "Bella Marie Swan. Do not lie to me." What was Alice going on about? Why in the world would Alice reprimand Bella? I didn't have time to think about it.

"C'mon Em. They're coming out." Jasper whispered quietly as he pulled on my arm. It took everything in me to move from that spot. What was Alice talking about? Something about her chastising Bella really upset me… well more than I was already.

Jasper and I were half way down the hall when the girls emerged from Alice's room. I looked back at them. Alice nodded toward Jasper. Bella looked up. Her eyes were read and puffy from crying. She was drenched from the rain and still managed to look absolutely adorable. My God. I had made her cry. I put those tears in her eyes. I would never forgive myself for this.

I reached toward her. Alice stepped in between us. "Emmett. I think Bella needs some time to think. Please respect that brother. You were a total ass today." She looked at me with a ferocious glare. I dropped my hand and nodded in compliance. I wouldn't touch her until she asked me to. I did have to say something… I needed to try.

"Bella… I'm so very sorry about today. I was out of line. I snapped…Alice is right. I am an ass." I looked at her, pleading with her. Searching her eyes for a glimmer of hope.

She tried to smile at me, but it looked more like a grimace. "I'm fine Emmett. I just need some time to … think. I'm going home. I'll see you guys in school tomorrow." That was her way of informing me I wouldn't be driving her tomorrow. Fuck I did mess this up. She quickly disappeared from my sight and I heard the door slam behind she and Alice. Bella Swan had just walked out of my life. Would she come back? Would she forgive me? I wanted to crawl into a hole and die just then. I had messed up my one chance at pure bliss with the woman I truly loved.

**APOV**

Bella and I left the house. We got into my Porsche. _I love driving this car!_ We told the boys we were heading to Bella's, but I had other things in mind. We were going to Port Angeles. We could get there and back before it got too late.

I tossed my cell to Bella. "Call Charlie. We're going out." I grinned at her. She looked dumbfounded. Then she looked down at her attire. Ok, so we had to fix that first. She looked absolutely dreadful. I couldn't take her anywhere looking like a drowned rat.

"Alice…" She spoke my name more like a whine. "I'm not dressed to go out. I don't really want to go anywhere just now."

I waved her off dismissively. "You're right, you aren't dressed. So we'll stop at the house first. Then we're going out. Even if I have to tie you up and drag your pretty little ass along. We are going out." I gave her a mild glare.

She sighed. I knew this meant she'd given up the battle. Honestly, what did she expect? Me to just let her hide away in her room? Not fucking likely. She dialed the station. "Charlie Swan please." I never did understand why they had a receptionist at his station. He really didn't need a full staff here in Forks. "Hi Dad. Alice and I are going out for a bit tonight. Can you handle dinner on your own?" She waited for a response. "Umm, I'm not sure where we're going. She's kidnapped me again." Bella rolled her eyes and glared at me. "Yep. I'll call when we're back at Alice's." She paused again. "I'll just crash there tonight if that's ok. She'll drive me in tomorrow." I smiled at that. At least she agreed to stay at the house. She'd need to be there as much as possible for my plan to work. "Love you too Dad. See you tomorrow." She flipped the phone shut and tossed it back to me.

"You happy now Alice?" I laughed and nodded. "So… are you going to tell me where we're going?" I couldn't answer yet, I was waiting for Jasper to answer his cell.

"Hey baby. I've kidnapped our dear Bella. We're going to head up to Port Angeles for some shopping." I heard Bella groan. Oh how she hated shopping… but damnit, she was going to enjoy this.

"Ok Alice." Jaspers calm voice responded. "I'm going to hang here with Em for awhile. He's a fucking mess. Will you two be late?"

"Oh it depends. Please keep my brother out of trouble… and sober. I know how he wallows. Make sure the liquor cabinet is locked up." Emmett wasn't a real drinker unless he was totally upset. When he and Bella's fake relationship ended he went on a week long bender. That was a tough one to hide from Bella.

"Yes sweetheart, I will. I take it you've got a plan brewing in that gorgeous head of yours?" He was trying to be serious, but I could hear the suppressed laugh in his voice.

"Oh, you know me." It was all that needed to be said. He knew I had something up my sleeve for these two love birds. "Anyway, stay until I get home. I wanna love you up tonight baby."

This time Jasper responded in his sexy voice. And let me tell you… that voice made me wet… It's all it took sometimes. He practically growled in the phone. "Alice…" _Ooh this is going to be a good night._ "I'll see you in bed my love." The line went dead. Oh that man did not play fair.

We pulled into Bella's drive way. "Go in… get changed and be back here in no more than two minutes." I was serious too. "If you are not back in two minutes, I'm coming after you and dragging you out in whatever you have on at that moment."

Bella glared at me. Huffed a bit and then exited the car. "Yes ma'am." At this retort I laughed. That was the best she could come up with? _Honestly Bella… we needed to teach you some better come backs._

**JPOV**

Alice always had a way of captivating me. Tonight was no different. I could tell by the tone in her voice she had something planned for Emmett and Bella. She was scheming something for them. God I hoped it worked. I certainly did not like moping Emmett or crying Bella. It was enough to break my heart. I hated it when any of our group was fighting. Each time it happened it felt like we weren't whole… at least not until we all made up again. That's how it felt now. I could feel the devastation in Emmett's heart. I could read the loss on his face. This killed me. I hated to see my friends hurting.

Then my lovely Alice…did something totally unexpected on a night like this. "Anyway, stay until I get home. I wanna love you up tonight baby." Now, normal couples would have to hide this. In our case, we really didn't. Mr. and Mrs. McCarty were rarely home. At the moment, they were in Seattle attending some charity or other. They'd be there all week. It wasn't unusual that they were absent from their children's lives.

"Alice…" I groaned into the phone. The affect she had on me was unbelievable. "I'll see you in bed my love." Then I hung up the phone. Damn her… she got me all hard in what, three minutes? If that? Gifted girl my Alice.

Emmett interrupted my thoughts of Alice. "So, what's going on then?"

As a friend, I felt obligated to warn him about Alice's scheme. On the other hand, he had acted a fool… and Bella was my friend too. Not to mention, I was getting laid tonight. If I told Em that Alice was scheming, would she deny me in bed? No way was I risking that. I grinned back at him. "Oh you know Alice. She's solving Bella's problems with a platinum card… and a ride in the Porsche." On a normal day, Emmett would have laughed at this thought. He knew how Bella hated shopping… and how much Alice loved to play dress up Bella.

"Aight then… feel like some Halo 3? I think it'd be a good night for it…" He was coming back to normal. Halo was certainly a good outlet for some serious violence.

"I'm in…" We headed toward the gaming room to settle in for a long night of gaming.

**EPOV**

I lay on my bed thinking about the day. Damn, what a first day. Not that I would have done anything differently, but it was a rough one for sure.

"Well Edward… you know how to make an impression." Rosalie shook her head as she handed me another ice pack. "Honestly, I hope she's worth it Edward. I mean, she's not even that pretty." Rose was so superficial sometimes. What was she thinking? Bella was by far the most breathtaking woman I had ever met.

"Rose, please. She's beautiful and you know it. I didn't do it to impress her though." It was the honest to God truth. I wasn't trying to impress her… I was trying to protect her. And if I was going to be honest with myself, I hadn't thought it through at all. I just acted impulsively and on instinct. What hold did she have over me?

Rosalie sat in my desk chair. "She is _pretty_ not beautiful. There is a difference Edward. As for not impressing…well if she wasn't impressed, she should be fucking thankful. It's not often a total stranger offers to take on a bear of a man for the honor of a woman. That girl should thank her lucky stars you are just that _noble._" We may have been siblings, but our values were totally different. Maybe it was because she was adopted, who knows.

"Rose. He grabbed her arm… not once, but twice in the same day. Do you think I'd have acted any differently if it were you in her place? Or any other woman? Mom would kill me if I didn't stand up for her. It's how we were raised … you know that." I groaned as I rolled to my side.

Rosalie sighed. "Yeah, well I still say you're a fucking moron for taking on Emmett McCarty. He's like three times your size." I could see the lust in her eyes. If he went near her, I'd tear him apart again. No way was that man going to touch my sister…and I sure as hell would not stand by and watch her seduce him either.

"You will _not_ date that asshole." No explanation needed. She didn't even push me on this one.

"Well, be glad Dad's a doctor Edward. I'd hate explaining this fight to an ER staff." I was glad Carlisle was a doctor. He looked me over when I got home. No major damages. Probably had a cracked rib, several minor cuts… bruises… no broken bones or concussion. Overall, I got off pretty good.

"Not to mention, if I walked into the ER like this, they'd ask questions. It's not like I want to press charges or anything. And how would they react anyway? Carlisle Cullen's son in a brawl on the first day of school? No way in hell I'm going to do that to our family."

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Well, I think you should…if you truly believe she's in danger of being hurt by him. I mean, wouldn't that be the honorable thing to do? Go and tell the police?" She was trying to prove me wrong. She still believed I had done it to impress Bella.

"Rosalie. I am not pressing charges. End of story." I glared back at her.

Rose waved her hand in the air. "Whatever Edward. Do what you want, you always do."

"Rose… can you just let me be for awhile? I think the pain meds are kicking in now." I yawned, a bit exaggerated, but it worked.

"Sure thing little brother. If you need me, just holler. Well, it may be better to call." She handed me my cell phone. I placed it next to my pillow. As much as she came off as a total bitch, I couldn't have asked for a better sister.

"Thanks Rose. And, I'm glad you had a good day today. I hope you and that Alice girl can be friends. I know how hard it was for you to leave LA." I meant it, I really did want my sister to be happy.

She simply smiled and waved as she left me to my thoughts. Thoughts of Bella Swan. I didn't dare think of the fight… it only pissed me off more. I wanted to think about Bella. About taking her to this annual ball. How I wanted to dance with her… how I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to take her into my arms and kiss her lips… neck… shoulder… all the way down her body. I drifted into a deep sleep… thinking of Bella Swan as mine.


	6. Game Plan

A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns _**all**_ things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

Story is all human and rated for future chapters.

Sorry for the delay. My week has been insane. Hopefully I'll have another chapter out by Friday… if not then I'll post again by Sunday.

*********************************************

Chapter 6: Game Plan

**RPOV**

I left poor Edward to his misery. I knew he really wasn't as 'tired' as he let on, but I didn't want to argue with him either. In all honesty, my thoughts were consumed by Emmett McCarty and I really didn't want to share them with Edward. He may be smaller than Emmett by a long shot, but he sure as hell would give him another beating if Emmett so much as looked at me. This thought made me sigh deeply.

It was hard enough keeping friends moving all over the country, but keeping a boyfriend was impossible. I hadn't had a _steady_ boyfriend in God knows how long. I left an amazing man back in LA. He revered me and I loved him deeply. I thought maybe, just maybe he'd stand by me when our parents decided we needed to move again. I should have known better. When I told him I was leaving, sure he was upset, but he never mentioned continuing our relationship. As a matter of fact, he hooked up with another girl that same weekend. He didn't even come to wish me well when we left. _Well obviously he wasn't worth it now was he?? Of course not, get over him. Now… Emmett… he showed some true passion today…Oh SHUT UP! There is no way I can chase after him. You heard Edward. No Emmett. He'd freak. But… that smile… ooo and that fucking fine ass body of his… You know you want him…_

I was lost in my thoughts of Emmett when Dad interrupted me. "Rosie, can we chat a minute?" His brow was all scrunched up. This wasn't going to be an easy chat… or any fun.

I shrugged. "Sure. What's up?" I sat down on the plush couch in our living room.

"I just wanted to know what happened today. I mean, with Edward and that other boy." Dad looked at me intently. I knew there was no lying to the man. He had this way of making you just spill out the truth.

"Well, like Edward said… I wasn't really there for most of it. I saw the end as I headed to meet him. All I know is what Edward told me on the way home." I shrugged hoping that would be the end of it, but was soon disappointed. He nodded slowly, urging me to continue. "So I guess Edward hit it off with this Bella girl…" _I don't know why, she's so plain!_ "…And he was walking her to meet her friends. She's somewhat of a klutz according to Edward." I shook my head, I was beginning to really dislike this girl. "Well anyway, she tripped and he caught her. About then I guess the big guy came over and grabbed the girl. Now I wasn't there, so I don't know what really happened. But according to Edward, the guy was really rough with her. So Edward stood up for her." That was really all there was to the story. Edward was defending the honor of some girl he hardly knew. Such a knight in shining armor. I almost snorted at this thought.

"So he stood up for a girl? Was he sure what was going on? I mean, was the other boy really that rough with her?" I could tell by the tone in his voice he was contemplating calling the authorities, or at least the school_. You better get this fixed and fast! You know Edward would not like Carlisle calling the cops! Plus… I definitely could not pursue Emmett if his ass is in jail!_

I waved my hand dismissively. "Oh you know our Edward. He tends to be a bit sensitive about the whole damsel in distress bit. I mean, remember Tanya?!" I knew that would hit him hard. We'd spent months in court just so she'd quit calling Edward after he 'saved' her from a crazy ex-boyfriend.

His expression froze for a moment, then went thoughtful and finally resigned. I knew I'd won this battle. Edward owed me big time for this. "Alright sweetheart. Thank you for being honest with me. I think I'll let it go… but do keep an eye on your brother. I don't want him coming home like this again. Not to mention, he's lucky that kid hasn't pressed charges yet."

I got up and kissed my father on his forehead. "Don't worry Dad, I'll keep him in line. I bet he'll forget about oh whatshername by tomorrow morning anyway. He certainly doesn't need another mess on his hands. I'm going to head upstairs for the night. Night Dad." I hugged him and headed toward my room. I wasn't tired yet, but I really didn't want to re-hash the events of the day with my father.

When I got to my room, all I could think about was Emmett. _He is one damn fine man. How am I going to convince Edward to let me chase after Emmett?_ I was consumed by thoughts of Emmett McCarty as I prepared for bed. I knew I had to make him mine. I would _so _make him mine, no matter what it took. I just had to do the usual teasing and flirting. I would definitely come on strong, I wanted him and wanted him soon. _No man can refuse me. I am beautiful and he would be lucky to have me. I'll show him. I'm much better than any girl around Forks. _Brushing my golden hair I stared in the mirror and imagined what it would be like to have Emmett's strong arms wrapped around me. How it would feel if his kissed my neck. I imagined having him in my bed. Spending all night showing him how a real woman could make him feel. I guessed he hadn't experienced that in this small hell hole of a town. I soon drifted off to sleep to dream of Emmett in my bed. The things I would teach this man…

**BPOV**

By the time we pulled back into Alice's driveway, it was well past midnight. We had spent the entire evening in Port Angeles shopping. That was Alice's solution to everything. She _loved_ to shop, no doubt there. I just hated when she insisted on playing dress up Bella. I wasn't a freaking doll for crying out loud. On the other hand, I did love Alice. She was the sister I never had and I wouldn't trade her for the world.

Alice had purchased my dress for our annual bash. It was amazing, no doubt about that. Alice always had the best taste in clothes. Then she insisted on buying at least five new outfits for the school year, for me that is, not herself. Alice bought many more outfits for herself. By the time we were done we had filled the small interior of her Porsche. I secretly thanked God that Alice had brought the smaller of her cars. Anything bigger and we'd have never gotten out of the store.

Once we were finished shopping, instead of coming straight back to the house, Alice insisted we discuss 'the game plan' as she so eloquently put it. Now, one thing to understand completely is that when Alice schemed… for anything… it was full blown battle. I mean, the woman could have been a strategic planner for any major organization. So the fact she wanted to devise a game plan scared the shit out of me.

"Alice, I think you're going overboard here. I mean, I've already forgiven Emmett. What else do you want me to do?" I was really exhausted from the events of the day and rested my head back on her leather headrest.

Even though I couldn't see her eyes, I knew she had rolled them in my general direction. She let out an exasperated sigh. "Bella… you certainly don't think you're just going to go home and forgive the big brute do you? I mean he really was an ass today. We're going to make him _earn_ you back. Not that he lost you… did he?" She sounded worried.

"What do you mean? I didn't know he had me until about six hours ago."

Her mood lightened a bit, but was still solemn. "I mean… Edward. Bella, I saw how you looked at him today. He really does seem to be a nice guy. He was defending you against Emmett of all people. He has to have something wrong in that head of his to challenge Em. But still, it was a sweet gesture. Like a knight in shining armor from one of your lovey dovey books."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. My books were not lovey dovey! "Seriously Alice. It's too late for me to think about these things. I have only spoken to Edward on like two occasions, maybe three. How in the hell should I know how I feel about him." I was frustrated and tired, I wanted this conversation over with and soon.

"Ok, so here's my thought. You are going to totally drive Emmett crazy until the ball. I'm not saying you have to be dreadful to the guy, but standoffish for sure. No riding to school with him, no running to him with any of your issues. I want him to think you've totally moved passed any romantic feelings you've had for him. I want him to beg you for forgiveness before you give in to him."

My feelings for Emmett were truly strong and the idea of making him miserable really hurt. I didn't want to do it. I knew he'd made a mistake and really, for the first time ever, I saw Emmett react with fury. That kind of scared me, I'll admit it outright. But I also knew Emmett could never hurt _me_. The fact that he could be so insanely jealous didn't sit well with me either. I loved Emmett, yes, but I would not have him beat up every guy who even looked at me. I mean, that would just be over the top. "I don't think I can do that Al. I do love Emmett but there are a lot of things I need to talk to him about. Like, if and I mean IF we pursue a romantic relationship… I don't want him going off the handle again."

"Oh I've got a test for that one too." Her devious smile crept out now. _Uh oh._ "You're going to push him… really hard on this one. You're going to take Edward to the ball." She said it so matter of factly. _But I don't want to take Edward to the ball! I want to go with Emmett!! _

"Why in God's name would I do that Alice? And wouldn't you think it'd be a little… umm whorish of me to take one guy to a ball just so I can get with another guy? It's SO something Lauren would do." That wasn't stretching the truth either. Lauren was a hateful, lying, manipulating little bitch. She'd dated Emmett once and I was definitely not happy about it. "Besides, I don't think it'd be fair to Edward. I mean, he seems like a nice enough guy. Wouldn't it just end up messing with him in the end too?"

Alice pondered this thought for a bit. "You know, it is possible. But, I think as long as you let Edward know up front you're going as friends, you'll be in the clear. Besides, you don't really know how you feel about Edward. Either way, this works out to your benefit." She sat for a minute longer, lost in thought I figured. "Just make sure Emmett believes it's a first date or something. We do want him to at least _think_ you're looking at other guys. Otherwise, my plan won't work."

I honestly didn't know what to say to Alice. Her plans usually did work, I had to give her that credit. I just wasn't sure I wanted to be involved in this most recent plan. Somehow it just seemed too deceitful for me. I didn't want to hurt anyone, least of all Emmett… Besides, what if Emmett did go off the handle again? He could really hurt Edward.

"Umm Alice… what would happen if Emmett had another bad reaction? I mean I know that's why we're 'testing' him. But seriously. Who is going to keep him from hurting Edward again?"

Alice just giggled. "Bella… if Emmett's going to flip out on Edward again, it will happen before the ball… and I'll make sure Emmett finds out you're taking Edward when we're in a completely safe area. That way, if the anger bubbles up again… Edward won't be hurt. Got it? Trust me… it's a good plan Bella. I know my brother all too well."

I knew it was pointless to argue with Alice. She was so damned persistent when she wanted something. Besides, she was usually right. "Ok… but as soon as I think we've gone too far I'm ending it. I am already uncomfortable enough, I won't let it get out of hand." I looked at her with the most serious expression I could muster.

"Fine fine. This will work Bella. I know it will."

**EmPOV**

"Aight then… feel like some Halo 3? I think it'd be a good night for it…" I asked Jaz. I knew he'd love to chill and play Halo. We both looked to it for some release on bad days.

"I'm in…" Jaz headed toward the console and I went off to the kitchen. There was no way we were gaming without the essentials. We would definitely need some soda and snacks. I grabbed some of everything and toted it back to the game room. I dropped the food and such on the coffee table between my matching HT-7450 massage chairs. Yeah, I realize most hard core gamers are into those gaming chairs. But honestly, after a long day of football practice, I just wanted to sit my sorry ass in a nice, comfortable chair. Not to mention, the massage chairs had major benefits for my sore muscles.

I fell into my chair and grabbed my controller. "You got it all loaded up Jaz?" He was rummaging through my stack of snacks.

"Yep. Should be good to go." Jaz plopped down in his chair. "We doing the usual death match? Or did you want to work on the campaign?" I almost rolled my eyes at Jasper, but that would have been a total chick move. He knew full well I wanted to go death match. Nothing like handling some aggression with a bit of team on team death matching.

As if he could read my thoughts, we answered in unison. "Death match." That got a good laugh out of both of us. "With the day I've had today, I need a bit of gore."

"Alright Em, here we go. Hey, maybe we'll get lucky and Newton will be on with his team of losers tonight. Nothing like owning Newton to settle the nerves." Jasper was right, I'd like nothing more than to annihilate Newton in Halo 3. It always pissed him off when I took out his whole team. What could I say? Jaz and I had been gaming together for ages. We didn't even need to talk anymore, we just knew what the other would do. We were a killer two man team for sure. Combine us with a couple online buddies, and we were lethal.

"Yeah, only down side to owning Newton is really, his whole team is nothing but a bunch of newbs. Either way, it gives me one hell of a warm up. Let's get this shit started." We logged in and searched for our usual members. No one was around so we went in as a two man crew. _Ahh sweet joy. Newton's around. And look, he only has Tyler with him tonight… excellent, perfect._

Jasper and I entered a battle with Newton and Tyler. Of course, we were finished in a matter of minutes. I hoped to God neither of them wanted to go into the military at any time… the U.S. would definitely suffer. As I guessed, warming up on Newton was a blast. I could feel the tension leave my shoulders and the headache I'd had most of the evening was dissipating. By the time we'd finished our tenth match of the night, I could hear Alice coming in the front door.

"Alice is back Jaz. You better log before she jumps my ass about monopolizing your time." I smiled at him and stretched. It had been such a long day. Then I heard more than Alice's footsteps in the door. I swear I could hear the Hallelujah Chorus in my head. _She came back! OMG she came back!! _I was so relieved that she'd returned, then it hit me. _She's not here for you dumbass. Of course she's not. She's simply here with Alice. It's too late for her to head home._ But at that moment, I really didn't care. I knew, so long as she was in my house, there was still hope.

Alice entered our gaming den. "Jasper baby, you were supposed to meet me in my room. What are you doing down here with Emmett?" Then she looked at our screen. "Ahh, Halo night huh? Well Jazzy if you want to share my room, you had better get your ass up there now." She put on a good show of annoyance toward Jasper.

"Oh you want me there now huh?" Jaspers smile widened and he chased Alice out of the room. I could hear her laugh all the way up the stairs. Those two were insane. I swear though, if I didn't love Jaz so much and didn't know he'd marry my sister some day, I wouldn't have let him stay over with her.

I really wanted to see what Bella was up to. I could hear her in the kitchen, but wasn't sure if it was safe to approach her. _Well, no time like the present. Might as well test the waters you idiot. Go in there!_ Argument won, I headed for the kitchen.

As I entered, I could see Bella stretching on her tip toes to read something on the top shelf. She was adorable in this position. I cleared my throat, making her jump and bang her head on the cabinet. "Oh Bella! I'm sorry." I really had to stifle a laugh because the expression on her face was just too damned cute. "I didn't mean to startle you! Here, let me help. What were looking for anyway?"

Rubbing her head. "Oh, I just wanted that cup up there. I swear it's the only indestructible one you guys own. I was going to take some water to bed, but you know me… the klutz as always. I didn't want to take one of your nice glasses up in case I dropped it or something." She smiled and looked away quickly. _Maybe you have been forgiven._

"Here you go. And you know Bella, you don't need to worry about breaking anything. It's not like we have glass shortage 'round here. Besides, when I have the team over, I'm sure they do more damage." I smiled at her, but now she wouldn't make eye contact. _Ok… maybe you're not off the hook yet. I should apologize again._ "Bells, can we talk about… about earlier today?" I really hoped she'd agree.

She sighed and looked out the window. I could see her biting her lip. This was a tell tale sign she was deep in thought. _Maybe she's considering it…_ She sighed again and turned toward me, tears in her eyes. _Oh God what now?! I just made her cry again! Oh please, don't cry!!_

"Bella… please… don't cry… If you don't want to, we don't need to…" I took a step closer to her, reaching my arms out to her. I wanted to hold her, tell her it was alright, that I was wrong and would do anything to fix it. I pulled her into my embrace. _My Bella… so perfect here._ My heart sang. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach again. My pulse sped up. My mouth went dry. That moment would have been perfect had I not spurred the tears. "Shhh... Bella, it's alright. I'm so so sorry. Tell me how to fix it… I'll do anything sweetheart… _anything_."

She was sobbing now. Tears coming in full force. "Emmett…" Her voice was strained. I couldn't let her hurt like that. What I did next wasn't planned by any means. It was pure instinct… desire…need… I kissed her.

It started sweet, innocent. I wasn't even sure she'd let me kiss her, and then she granted me access to her mouth. I could taste her. She sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. I wanted her. I needed her. I loved her. I wanted to show her everything I felt, how sorry I was, how much I loved her, how I'd always love her… all in one kiss. I poured my soul into that kiss. I wanted nothing more than for her to be with me forever. _How could I have waited so long?? This is what I've been missing. God I love this woman._

Then, suddenly… my world shattered. Bella pulled away. "I-I'm sorry Em. I've gotta go." She fled from the room toward her usual guest room. I couldn't handle it anymore. I broke down and cried. Right there in my kitchen. Emmett McCarty broke into a pile of pieces and bawled like a little girl.

I'm not sure how long I sat there in my own tears. It had to be awhile, because I couldn't hear anyone up and about in the house. I wiped the tears away and promised I'd fix this. I had to. She did kiss me back. I could feel that she loved me. She wouldn't have let me kiss her like that had she not felt the same. She was just upset.

_Starting tomorrow, you will work on winning her back. You WILL fix this Emmett. Fix it… or be miserable forever… _But what to do? I needed a plan. So I headed toward my room. It was late, I couldn't think straight, but I had to have an idea. I booted up my computer. Not quite sure why… I mean you can't really Google 'How to make up for beating the shit out of an innocent bystander.' So I stared at the screen for a bit longer. Then it hit me. If anything, I knew Bella. I knew how she worked, what she liked… how to make her smile. I just needed to focus on that.

First things first, I had to apologize. Now, I had tried doing that a couple of times. The words just weren't coming out right. Then a conversation we'd had awhile back came to mind.

_**Bella: **_

_Don't you just love music Emmett? I mean, no matter how shitty I feel… I can turn on a song, and it'll make me feel better._

_**Me: **_

_Yeah. I love it too. I can't make it through a day without some sort of music break. Not to mention, I have to have some hard core shit before every game to get pumped up._

_**Bella: **_

_Yep. It's so expressive. No matter my mood, I can find something to express what I'm feeling. I mean, songs can put into words and music things I can only feel._

That was it! If anything I knew music. I would find the perfect song… to describe how sorry I was… I would play it tomorrow on the way to school. _Wait, what if Alice won't let you drive? Well... that's easy. I'll make a copy and put it in her car tonight before I crash. That way, I guarantee she hears it regardless. _Excellent. I'd also write up the lyrics for her and leave them with her school stuff. Sure I could print it, but it wouldn't mean as much.

I found the perfect song, downloaded it and burned it to two different CD's. I wrote out the lyrics in my best script on some parchment paper and then headed to Alice's car. I loaded the CD into her player and dropped the second one into my Jeep. When I came back into the house, Bella's bag was sitting by the door as usual. I placed the envelope containing my apology via song lyrics in her front pocket. _Nice work if I do say so myself._ I stretched and yawned. Looking at the clock I knew how screwed I was. Step one of Operation Win Bella Back complete. _Tomorrow, we put together a full battle plan…_


	7. Apologies

A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns _**all**_ things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

Story is all human and rated for future chapters.

***************************************************

Chapter 7: Apologies

**BPOV**

"Bella! Get up!!! We've got to get going." Alice ranted as she entered my usual room. She flung the heavy drapes open allowing the sunlight to invade my room.

"Aaalice!!!" I groaned. I really wasn't the best morning person and after the night I'd had… this was not going to be a great day. "Can't I just call in sick or something? I can't do this today Alice." I rolled over and looked at her.

Her eyes got all wide at the sight of me. I really must have looked like shit. "Oh my God! Bella!!! What did you sit in here and cry all night!? How can you even open your eyes!? They're all red and puffy." This threw her into action. She sped to the bathroom and returned with a cool cloth. I placed it on my eyes and flopped back down on the bed. "Ok, spill it Bella."

"Ugghh Alice. I just had a rough night. After you and Jasper went to bed I ran into Emmett in the kitchen." I paused hoping it would be enough but I could tell by the impatient expression on Alice's face that I would have to continue. "He helped me get a glass down from the top shelf… and then he wanted to talk."

"You. Did. NOT! What happened to the plan Bella?!" She was going over the edge already. How could I tell her what actually happened? But I would. She was my best friend and really, I wanted ot tell her. Hoping she'd forget all about this silly plan she had concocted.

"Well, that's not the whole story. So don't go all crazy on me yet." I drew in a quick breath and started speed talking as I ran around the room getting ready for school. "Anyway. He wanted to say he was sorry I think. Or rather, he wanted to talk about it. I couldn't help it Alice. The pain in his voice made me ache. I started to cry and he felt even worse. He hugged me…and I don't know what happened next but we kissed." I stopped there. I knew she'd be furious. I was in front of the mirror now brushing my hair.

"Bella…what happened to the plan? Don't we want Emmett to be tested? To make sure he's really good enough for you? Isn't that what you want? To know he's not going to off the handle again? Besides, I also want you to get Mr. Edward Cullen out of your head. I think this is the only way to be sure that it's Emmett you want." She walked up behind me now and watched me intently.

I sighed. She was right as usual. I did love Emmett and that kiss was amazing. But I had dreamt of Edward as well. I couldn't figure out what it was that had me drawn to him. _Way to go Bella. You're in over your head._ Yeah, no shit. "You're right Alice. And really I didn't intend to kiss him last night. It just happened. Besides, I don't know that he'll do it again. I ran out of the kitchen pretty fast about mid kiss. That's what happened to my eyes you know. I cried myself to sleep."

Alice wrapped her arm around me. "It'll work out Bells. I promise. We just need to stay strong and I'm here for you. Don't forget that. We just need to be sure. Not just for you, but I don't want you to hook up with Em and then decide later that you want Edward. I won't stand for that babe." She squeezed me tight and then began applying make up to cover the evidence of the previous night.

"Thanks Alice. Let me brush my teeth and we'll head out. You're driving I suspect?" I grabbed my toothbrush and continued prepping for school as she spoke.

"Yep. But not the Porsche today. We'll take the Mercedes instead. I'll meet you downstairs. Want some poptarts before we head out?" I nodded and she flitted to the door. "It'll be find Bella. I promise." Then she was gone.

I knew she was right. Alice was always right, but that didn't make me feel any better. The kiss between Emmett and I the night before was in one word… perfect. It was what I had dreamt of for ages. It was just the worst timing ever. Had it been two days earlier, or hell twelve hours earlier, Emmett and I would be a couple. No questions there. But then, this emerald eyed angel had entered my life and turned everything upside down. He made me feel all soft and squishy inside. When he was close to me, I felt some sort of electricity between us. Until I met Edward, I had never felt that pull toward another person. It was exhilarating and yet scared the shit out of me.

Alice was prancing around the kitchen when I emerged. She handed me my poptarts and shooed me toward the door. "Let me get my bag Alice…sheesh." I grabbed it and headed out the door. "Did the boys already leave?"

"Yep, you're running late Bella. Luckily I'm driving." She grinned and unlocked the car. Sitting in the passenger seat I buckled my seat belt. Alice started the car and began pulling out of the driveway when familiar song lyrics began to play.

_Oh I had a lot to say_

_was thinking on my time away_

_I missed you and things weren't the same_

_Cuz everything inside_

_It never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry_

_It makes me wanna die._

_I'm sorry I'm bad_

_I'm sorry I'm blue_

_I'm sorry about all the things I said to you_

_And I know I can't take it back_

"ICK! Buckcherry? What the hell?" Alice was griping. She had more of a boy band taste in music. But something about this song hit home. It was like it was meant for me. I stopped her hand as she reached for the dial.

"No Alice. I want to listen to it." And I let the lyrics envelop me.

_I love how you kiss_

_I love all your sounds_

_And baby, the way you make my world go round_

_And I just wanted to say_

_I'm sorry_

_This time I think_

_I'm to blame_

_It's harder to get through the days…_

I knew the words weren't perfect for our situation. But I also knew Emmett had done this for me. He was apologizing. Apologizing for everything. Not just for fighting Edward, but also for delaying so long in telling me his true feelings. He was sorry for the time we'd missed. All the time we could have spent together. Emmett and I. It was heartbreaking. Truly heartbreaking.

As we pulled into the Forks High parking area, the last few words of the song wrapped around me.

_I'm sorry, baby_

_I'm sorry, baby_

_I'm sorry_

The silent tears flooded my face and I wiped them away quickly before Alice could see. _Thank God for waterproof makeup…_ He was truly the most amazing person I knew. Who else would know that I would appreciate this kind of gesture? No one… that's who.

**EPOV**

I was still a bit sore from the beating I'd taken the day prior. It was to be expected, but thank heavens for Carlisle. He had prescribed some pain medication that seemed to be taking the edge off. Rose and I arrived at school after a nice lecture from the parents. I had used my single "get out of jail free" card with this last fight. Any future trouble would mean serious trouble at home. I had to walk the straight and narrow according to my father.

"You know Edward, you'd be better off forgetting about her." Rosalie interrupted my thoughts with her harsh words. "Besides, it's not like she's anything special. I mean… c'mon… she's so… so… uggh not like us." She flipped her hand through her hair. Her words infuriated me. Bella was perfect. Her deep brown eyes and that dark hair. Not to mention, she smelled amazing. She was something to be desired, no matter what my adoring sister thought.

"Rosalie. I fought a bear of a guy for her honor. Don't think I won't hesitate to take you out too…" I said half joking and half serious. Of course I wouldn't really fight her physically, but I could make life a bit miserable for the poor girl. "I like her ok. Just let me have this please?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever Edward. You'll get bored with her like you do all the girls. And how do you know she's not like that Tanya chick?" Ok, so Rosie had a point. I did tend to get bored with the fairer sex. While I adored dating and loved hooking up with them, once my curiosity had been settled, I'd move on to the next one. That's what happened with Tanya.

She had been in a rough relationship with some guy in our old school. Thinking back, I think it started much like my time in Forks. Her boyfriend was way too controlling and I didn't like it. She was beautiful. Not deep beautiful like Bella, but on the surface beautiful. One day I caught him slapping her across the face and of course, rushed in like a knight in shining armor. From that day forward, Tanya followed me around like a lost puppy.

At first it was endearing. Plus, I had yet to settle my own curiosity about her. She inspired one or two bars of music for me. Much darker than what Bella had spurred inside of me. Then one night, she snuck into my bedroom for a midnight booty call. I won't deny, she was damned good in bed. But after that, I really had lost all interest in her. I wasn't really into girls who gave it up so easily. Granted, I didn't fend her off. Hell I had needs too, but she was not girlfriend, bring home to mommy and daddy material. Eventually, I had to take out a restraining order and spend several hours in mediation to get her to lay off.

"Rosalie. I really don't think I'll get bored with this one. She's different." With that I turned and headed toward my class. I couldn't wait to see Bella again. Calculus never sounded so good.

When I sat in my assigned seat, Bella had not arrived to class. I tapped my foot to the beat running through my head. The tune Bella had inspired was running through my head and I began to write the notes on some spare paper. I had to get this out while it was fresh or I would regret it later. Then I could smell her. _Funny. I've never 'smelled' a girl before. She smells remarkable._ I looked up at her and she seemed distracted.

Bella sat in the empty chair next to me and began digging threw her bag. I could hear her humming a tune. _What is that? _I listened closer…then it hit me. I'm Sorry by Buckcherry. _That's an odd song first thing in the morning. I wonder what else she listens to…_

"Good morning Edward." She turned and smiled at me. I adored her smile. So warm and caring. So much deeper than any of the girls I'd met before.

"Hello Bella. I need to…" I took a deep breath. I had to get this out before long or I'd explode. "…apologize for yesterday. I'm sorry if I upset you or if watching that fight upset you." Usually I didn't ramble, but the way she was looking at me had my mind turned to mush. "He just grabbed you and… well I wasn't raised that way. I felt compelled to defend you and I just hope I didn't upset you." I sighed and looked at her. I couldn't read her expression. _I so wish I could read her thoughts…_

"It's alright Edward. I'm sorry about Emmett. He's usually not like that. He's just a giant teddy bear trapped in a massive body. Once you get past the exterior he's a really great guy." Her expression was… I couldn't place it… When she talked about Emmett she seemed lost in her own world. _Uggh. Can't she see what an asshole he is??_ "Anyway," She shook her head as if to clear some room. "I wanted to ask you something." She bit down on her lip and I swear, at that moment my hormones kicked in full force. I wanted her. I wanted her right then and there.

"What's that?" I grinned back at her. I could see something in her eye. Then she flushed a deep red color. _As if she couldn't be any sexier…_

"Well, I told you Alice has a bash every year. This year we're having a traditional ball you know…" I nodded in response. "I was… err… umm… I was hoping that since you don't really know anyone here… you'd like to go with me. As friends of course. I just wouldn't want you to go alone and all… " Now she was the one rambling.

_Wow. Maybe she can read _my_ mind…_"I would love to. When is it."

"A week from Saturday. It takes us a good week to prep and such. Alice tends to go overboard." She laughed. "So if you want, I'd love for you to come. You can meet me at my house and we can go up together."

"It's a date." I couldn't contain the excitement in my voice.

She smiled at me, hesitatingly this time. "I just thought you'd like to go with a friend. And I'm hoping we can be friends Edward. I realize you and Emmett didn't hit it off well, but I think once you get to know him you'll like him."

_Ahh, so the 'let's go as friends' scheme. She is keeping her distance. But I'll take what I can get._ Avoiding the Emmett subject I continued to ask her about the ball. "So what time would you like me to pick you up?"

"Umm Alice will expect me there before everyone else. It's kinda our little groups party. Even though we don't get to actually plan anything. So we should be there about like five to help her set up. If you stop by my house about 4:30 we should have enough time to get there…Of course, before I can ride with you, Charlie, my dad, will need to meet you."

Meeting the parents? This soon? Wow. "Umm, ok." _Genius Cullen. Pure genius. Care to dazzle us with more profound statements??_

"Oh don't worry too much. He's the Chief of Police here and feels it's his duty to scare this shit out of anyone I ride with…"

"I see. Well that's fine. I'll pick you up at 4:30 next Saturday." At that point, the bell had rung and class was beginning. My day was going great. Bella had accepted my apology for the fight AND she'd asked me to the ball. Damn, it was good to be me.

**BPOV**

I had done what Alice asked, I invited Edward to the ball. Not only had I invited him, but I asked him to go with me. _This could turn out badly you know… Yes. I know._ Either way, Alice's plan was in action. No stopping it now.

After calculus I headed for my English Lit TA period. I knew I wouldn't have much to do so I really looked forward to reading a chapter in my book. I settled into my seat as class began. Opening my bag I noticed an unfamiliar envelope in the pocket. _What in the hell? I don't remember putting this here…_ It was one of those formal stationary envelopes so I knew it wasn't from Charlie. I slid my finger under the seal to uncover the contents. Inside was a single sheet of folded parchment paper. Written in the most perfect script I read the lyrics to a song. The exact song that had played in the car on my way to school. Emmett had written out each word in his own handwriting. Not just any handwriting though, it was perfectly scripted. Each letter written beautifully. Then at the end, a simple note meant only for me.

_Bella- The words aren't perfect, nor am I. All I know is I'm sorry, baby. I'm so very sorry for so much. Please forgive me. I'll understand if you don't, but I miss you so much Bella. If you give me a chance, I'll spend forever making it up to you._

_-Em._

It was all together heartwarming and devastating at the same time. I began tingling from the inside out. I could feel my face flush red. I wanted nothing more than to run to Emmett's class and wrap him in my arms, telling him he was forgiven. But, Alice had a point. I needed to do this right and the first step was making certain I had no feelings for Edward. Not to mention, I needed to be sure Emmett wouldn't go all psycho again. _Uggh. This next week is going to suck. The one time you really need Emmett, you can't even go to him. Yeah, this week is going to be very rough… _

**RPOV**

I walked through the halls of Forks High School not really caring what anyone thought. I had a mission. I was going to make Emmett McCarty mine, and no one, not Edward, not that plain little girl, no one, was going to get in my way. So help the person who tried to stop me. Rosalie Cullen was never refused. Ever.

I couldn't wait for lunch. That was the only time I would see him. I was rather disappointed that we didn't have any classes together. _Oh well. Lunch will work fine for me._ After my last class prior to lunch I made a quick stop in the restroom to check my make-up. _Of course you look amazing._ I thought to myself as I applied the watermelon lip gloss. _Alright Rosie, it's game time._

The cafeteria was like any other really. Hordes of kids sitting down to eat their shitty cafeteria lunch, gossiping about this and that. I was beyond grateful that this would be my last year with this shit. I scanned the room. There he was. Sitting at the same table as the day prior. I could see Alice and Jasper and of course _that_ girl. They all looked somewhat distracted and distant. Bella was discussing something with Alice while Jasper and Emmett sat in silence. I noticed Emmett staring at Bella. _What do they see in her anyway?!_

Edward sat alone at a table across the room. Like Emmett, he was staring at Bella too. I honestly could not figure out what it was about this girl they found so fascinating. Regardless, Emmett was mine. He just didn't know it yet. So I would break the silent pact Edward and I shared. I would not sit with him, but instead would begin my hunt for Emmett McCarty.

I nodded at Edward as he acknowledged my presence and then I turned toward Emmett's table. I figured he'd understand. Or at least at that moment I really didn't care if he did or not. "Hello Alice." I slid in next to her so I was across from Emmett. "So I thought I'd take you up on that shopping offer."

The little pixie's face lit up. "Excellent! I need to get a few things for my annual bash. You can come along with Bella and I tomorrow night." She turned to Bella. "So Bells. Did I hear you actually had a date for the ball?" This question caused Emmett to glare and tense. I swear, you could feel the tension thicken in the room.

**EmPOV**

_WHAT THE FUCK?! Bella never takes anyone to the annual party. And who the hell is she taking? _"Bella…?" I couldn't finish the sentence. My stomach was twisted all in knots and I could barely breathe. My hands balled up into fists and my jaw clenched. I needed to know, I wanted to know, but I couldn't ask her. _Did she not get my note? Didn't she hear the song?? Fuck. What do I do now?_

Bella's face turned a beautiful shade of red. "Alice… can we just not talk about this right now?" She glanced at me and then back at Alice, giving her a pleading glare. _So she must not want me to know. _At that moment, I was certain things couldn't get any worse… I was wrong.

"Oh Bella… it's not like Rosalie won't find out anyway. I mean, he _is_ her brother." _Oh no she did not just say that. She couldn't. No way in hell Bella could fall for all that knight in shining armor shit._

This time I found my words. "Bella. Is this true?" I half whispered half growled. Looking at her intently but she wouldn't meet my gaze. "Bella.? Are you really taking that new guy to our party?" I had to know. I needed her to tell me herself. I was sure Alice wouldn't make that up, but I wanted to hear Bella, my Bella tell me that she was going to bring the enemy to our party.

She sighed and then put on her best fake smile. "Yes, Emmett. I invited Edward to come along with me next weekend. Is that alright with you?" She looked at me quizzically. _She's not actually asking permission you know. _

It was at this moment, the moment I was about to just scream at Bella… Something distracted me. Or rather, _someone_ distracted me. The golden goddess sitting next to my sister had strategically placed her shoeless foot between my legs. My dick was instantly hard. She had succeeded in shutting me up.

"So Emmett is it?" She asked in her honey sweet voice as her foot rubbed up and down my now solid manhood. "Do you have a date for this annual party?" I was honestly speechless. But very thankful she gave me something to think about other than Bella and her brother.

"I…mmm…" She had me utterly dumbstruck. "err…no actually." I thought I felt a low growl escape my throat. This just encouraged the woman. _Oh God she's amazing. I want her so fucking bad. Wait. No. I want Bella. Bella. But she has a date. Ask Rosalie to go. Ask her damnit. _"So… Rosalie. Would you mind accompanying me to the party?"

She gave me a very evil grin. "Why Emmett, I would love to." Then she turned to Alice and continued discussing their shopping trip. Of course, she also continued caressing me under the table. _Much more of this and I'll have to take her right here on this table. _Two more strokes… _Ok, so that's not such a bad idea. _"Anyway, I better go talk to Edward. It looks like he's annoyed with me for ditching him this afternoon. I'll see you all later." With a wink and a wave she was off.

Ok… so now I had even more on my mind than I had before. Bella was going to the party with Edward of all people and now… evidently I was going with his sister. This was so not how I had imagined my day would go. I needed time to think. I needed to give Bella her space to figure out how she felt. Hell, I needed space now to figure out how I felt. _How could you? Get hard for another woman? Shit. You love Bella… don't you?_

Just the Four of UsPage 9


	8. Shopping Trip

A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns _**all**_ things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

Story is all human. Characters do tend to be out of character on occasion as well.

***************************************************

Chapter 8: Shopping Trip

**BPOV**

The next day passed rather quickly. I had implemented Alice's plan as requested, but I can honestly say I felt like shit about it. I hated doing that to Emmett. Then on the other hand, I had seen how he reacted to Rosalie. Deep down I knew he deserved someone as beautiful as Rosalie. She was definitely model material. She and Emmett would look amazing together. They would have been a striking couple. In comparison to Rosalie I was nothing. This honestly scared the hell out of me. I wanted Emmett to love me. I wanted him to see how I adored him, but I also wanted the best for him. Rosalie could stand with Emmett in a room and not cause people to gossip. They just looked matched for one another.

It was Saturday morning and I was dreading getting my ass out of bed. It was our shopping day. Alice was going to pick me up and we would go get Rosalie. It seemed like even Alice loved Rosalie. They had so much in common, but mostly they loved to shop. I really hated shopping, but Alice always loved to drag me through the stores. I swear it was a mild form of torture.

"Bella, you better have your cute ass out of bed in two minutes. You have five minutes to get ready. We're late!" Alice was shouting up the stairs as she danced into my room. She headed straight for the closet and began thumbing through my collection of clothes. "Uggh… Bella, where is that adorable blue top we bought the other day?? And the jeans? Did you even hang them up?!" She turned and saw the evidence in the corner of my room. "Isabella Swan, this is no way to treat clothes!"

"Oh Alice, seriously, I just haven't had time to deal with the clothes. My mind has so not been on what I'm wearing or whatever." I tossed off my comforter and sat up, stretching. "Besides, I was just going to wear my sweatshirt and jeans."

Alice grinned. "You will not. You're going to wear this…" She tossed me the new blue knit sweater and Silver jeans we purchased earlier in the week. Then she dug into the Victoria's Secret bag pulling out the bra and panty set that scared the shit out of me.

"Alice…why do I need to wear those today? I mean God it's just the three of us. It's not like Rosalie cares what kind of underwear I have on." I was sure my face was flushed red at the mere thought of wearing the set.

The devious pixie smile was plastered across her face. _Oh shit. No she didn't…she wouldn't. _She must have read the expression on my face. "Emmett and Jaz are downstairs. We'll pick up Edward when we get Rose." Ok, so the red that once flushed my face turned pale white. _What the hell is she thinking?! This is not…I repeat NOT a good idea. _"Oh don't give me that look. Emmett agreed to play nice. And I think we all need to get to know Rosalie and Edward. They could be great additions to our little group." Then she began to pout a little. "Come on Bella…It'll be fun. Please???" When she begged really there was no way to deny the poor thing.

I released the breath I had been holding. "Fine. But I still don't see why what underwear I wear matters. It's not like Emmett's going to see it." She just laughed and pushed me toward the bathroom.

"Get ready Bella. I'll meet you downstairs." I stood, my back to the door, staring in the bathroom mirror. _Gah! Bella you look like shit._ This was going to take more time than Alice had allotted. I quickly washed my face and then began getting dressed. The sweater was a nice shade of blue. It really did look good on me. It was low cut and I could see now why Alice had insisted on the underwear set. My bra _could_ be visible in the right position. The top hugged my curves well, as did the dark blue Silver jeans. _Damn Bella… you clean up well!_ I should never have doubted Alice. I dabbed on a light dusting of make-up and then pulled a layer of my hair into a loose barrette, letting the rest flow nicely over my shoulders.

I put on a good show of bounding down the staircase. "Alright… I think I'm ready." I pouted a bit for Alice's sake. Then I saw Emmett's face, I couldn't help but smile at him. This of course went against Alice's entire plan.

"Good morning Bella. I hope you don't mind that we're accompanying you. You know Alice, when she has an idea you can't say no." He laughed and hugged me.

My laugh echoed his. "No problem Jaz. I can only imagine the pouncing _you_ received this morning." I grabbed a light jacket and folded it in my arms. As I walked past Emmett he looked down at his feet and I thought I could see him blush.

"Mornin' Bells." He spoke in a mere whisper. Had I not been right in front of him, I probably would have missed it.

_Stick to the plan Bella. Do not get excited. Let him squirm._ Alice's words ran through my head. "Hello Emmett." I nodded and continued out the door. I could almost feel Alice's approval. I had done as she asked and could only imagine what that did to Emmett. _This is going to be a long day._ I sighed inwardly as we climbed into Emmett's Mercedes GL450.

**RPOV**

"Edward! Are you ready yet? They'll be here any minute." I banged on his bedroom door. He was taking forever. I could hear the music blaring in his room. Now, I realize this was normal behavior for a teenage boy but Edward was unique. I didn't know another teenager who listened to Mozart or Debussy at top volume. He was brooding. I could tell by the songs that streamed out of his room. He was also nervous about the trip to Port Angeles. _I still don't know what he sees in that girl. But maybe he can keep her away from Emmett._ He had been acting like a little teenage boy since I informed him he would accompany us to Port Angeles. Usually Edward was much more composed. He kept his cool well and most people would agree that he was mature beyond his years. Edward had what we all considered an old soul. This honestly annoyed the shit out of me. Who wanted three old people in the house? I swear, oftentimes it was like having a third parent.

The door finally flung open. _Well at least he managed to dress himself in his fluster._ "Ready." He nodded and headed to the living room.

"Edward, can you do me a favor please?" I asked hesitantly. I knew that my chasing after Emmett would cause some serious issues between us, but I also wanted him to see that I was going to chase him with or without permission. I could see I had his attention. "Now, please don't get all big brother on me and shit, because it just won't fly. I want Emmett McCarty and I do not want you fucking that up for me." I gave him a cross look to emphasize my determination.

His face went angry then pale and then composed again. I knew I had won the battle, even if he didn't know it yet. "Rose, I would prefer that you didn't. He doesn't seem safe to me. Didn't you see how he treated Bella earlier this week?" _Uggh! He's thinking about her again! Eww._

"Whatever Edward. It's my risk to take, not yours. I think you may not have the most objective view in this case. Emmett was competition for you when it came to that girl. At least now, with me in the picture, you don't have to worry about Emmett." I wasn't sure how to read his expression. It was verging on fury.

His jaw clenched and he spoke through his teeth. "What makes you think you're so much better than Bella."

I laughed. I'm not talking a polite humor me laugh, but a full on laugh my ass off laugh. "Everything Edward. Everything. Either way. We are in agreement? You won't interfere with my pursuit of Emmett?"

He met my eyes and then began to smile. "Ok Rosie." _Uh oh. What does he want now?_ "I'll leave you to your hunt, if…" I braced myself for his demand. "…you agree to never, ever speak ill of Bella again." He crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrow waiting for my response.

I shifted my weight from my left leg to my right. "Fine. It's a deal." As we shook hands I heard a knocking on the door. It was Alice in full on pixie mode. _My God this woman is a ball of energy._

"Hello Alice." I stated as I opened the door for her. "Let me grab a sweater and we'll be ready. You're welcome to come in while I run upstairs quickly"

"Hi Rose! I'll wait here for you. Everyone else is in the truck." She entered the house and spotted Edward. "Hello Edward. I'm so glad you'll be joining us." With Alice occupied, I headed upstairs to grab my sweater and double check my appearance.

"Ok, I'm ready." Alice pranced back out the front door with Edward and I following.

We reached the black Mercedes SUV. Edward opened the door for Alice first, offering her the passenger seat. "Oh no, I'll sit with Jasper in the back. Let Rose sit up front with Emmett." _Thank you Alice!_ I climbed into the front seat and buckled my seatbelt.

Edward had opened the back door for Alice and she climbed into the third row with Jasper. Edward then climbed into the second row next to Bella. I didn't mind this. She could have my brother so long as she stayed the hell away from _my_ Emmett.

**EmPOV**

I wasn't quite sure how to react to the morning events. I woke up to a pouncing pixie in my room demanding that I spend the day shopping with everyone. At first the thought excited me. It would give me time to work on winning Bella back. Then Alice informed me that Rosalie and Edward would be tagging along. While I loved my sister, I truly hated her for pushing Edward and Bella together. Not to mention making it so I would be with both Bella and Rosalie all day. _Could it get any worse? Fuck._ I should have known better.

Of course Alice would insist that Edward and Bella shared a seat. I knew how Alice worked. She saw an opportunity for Bella to be happy and while Bella would never chase him herself, Alice could sure do it for her. I wanted to strangle both Alice and Edward. Then Rosalie distracted me. I could smell her expensive perfume. Each time she shifted in her seat the car would fill with her scent. It was so different than Bella's. Bella's was more natural, floral. Rosalie Cullen smelled of expensive perfume and seduction. She was the incarnation of pure beauty. As we drove, I couldn't help but make the comparison between Rosalie and Bella.

Bella was a natural beauty. She didn't cake on make-up or spend hours in front of her closet picking out her clothing. Hell, half the time Alice picked out what Bella wore on more formal outings. Personally, I loved the Bella who wandered down to breakfast in her pajama pants and worn t-shirt. Bella was also innocent. I knew for a fact that Bella had little to no experience with men. That didn't bother me at all. Truthfully, I had always wanted to be _the one_ for her. I wanted to be the only man who ever loved her that way. _I just waited too long… damnit. Now she's back there with Edward chatting away about music or books or something_. Above all else, Bella was sincere. She had a pure soul. I loved her more for that. She never talked shit like the other girls her age. She was always honest and did her best to be polite, even to Jessica and Lauren.

Rosalie was exactly the opposite of Bella. She wore a great deal of make-up, but not in a skanky way. She did look stunning. I could tell she took great pride in her appearance and imagined she'd picked out her outfit the night prior. As for experience with men, after her performance in the cafeteria, I imagined she was rather experienced. She was far from innocent, the seductive smile on her face gave that away. This girl was not a mystery to me, but damn, she was a temptation.

We had been listening to the stereo for most of the trip when Rosalie decided to mess with my stations. _What the fuck is she doing?! No one screws with my music._ She changed it from my harder rock playlist to one I knew Alice had created. It was a lot of chart topping pop hits. I really hated that shit, but kept my mouth shut. I would play the polite host, even if I did hate the music.

Then Bella began to complain. I couldn't help but smile, because I so knew her taste in music. "Emmett, can we _please_ not listen to this sticky sweet candy lipgloss shit? Anything is better than this..." _Oh this is just one more reason I love this woman._ Then _he_ laughed and I clenched the steering wheel tighter.

"Are you telling me you don't like Natasha Bedingfield?" I couldn't really see the conversation, but could certainly hear the amusement in his voice.

"Of course I don't _mind _it when I'm in the mood. But typically, the shit bores me." I knew she was being honest. We'd had this conversation once when I walked in on her singing along to one of Leaona Lewis's songs. I remembered laughing at her then. She had turned a beautiful shade of red and then shooed me out of the room.

Edward, of course, had no idea what type of music she loved. So he asked. "So tell me dear Bella. What type of music gets you going?" _What the hell was that? Dear Bella?? No. He is not allowed to call her dear. She's mine. Not his. And what's with the _'gets you going'_? What is he trying to do?? _I swear I felt a growl escape my lips.

**BPOV**

Edward had asked me about my music preference and I swear to God, I heard Emmett actually growl. I smiled inwardly, secretly thanking Alice for her divine plan. "Oh, well actually Emmett's first playlist was pretty good. I think I helped him create that one." I laughed and caught Emmett glancing in the rearview mirror. "Currently, I have to say my favorite is Buckcherry." Now I _knew_ Alice would not approve of me acknowledging Emmett's effort, but I felt the need to reassure him. "Now, don't get me wrong, I can't deny that I have my little indulgences of classical or opera, but like I said… it all depends on my mood."

He seemed to understand. "I spend a majority of my time hunting down new music. Like you, I tend to listen to whatever suits my mood." Edward smiled a very adorable crooked smile and his emerald eyes lit up when he spoke of music.

"Yeah. So what do you listen to Edward?" I had to get the focus off me. I hated talking about myself. Not to mention, I was certain this conversation had annoyed Emmett. I didn't want to hurt him any more than necessary. Hell, to be honest I hated hurting him at all.

"Well, like you, I listen to basically anything. Lately I've been playing a lot of Muse and of course Paramore…" Before he could finish the damned blonde beauty spoke up.

"Whatever Edward. Just this morning you had some full orchestra shit playing in your room." She had turned around to face us. I could see her nose all scrunched up and the disgust on her face. "And of course Edward, you forgot to mention your favorite hobby." She flashed a honey sweet smile our way.

Edward rolled his eyes at his sister. "Rose, you know I don't talk about that. Anyway, sorry Bella. Yes, Rose is correct. Just this morning I had been listening to Mozart. Again, it was just a mood." He shrugged and continued. "As for the 'hobby' she mentioned… I play the piano." He stopped there. Nothing more. I was rather curious why someone would refer that to a hobby… in the way Rose mentioned it, it sounded like it was some big secret.

Rosalie answered my question for me. "Oh come on Edward. Don't be modest. What he means Bella, is that he actually composes music. It's a bit more than just 'playing' the piano. He's written I don't know how many unique pieces. He has been mentioned in many publications as…" She acted as though she were pulling a memory from way back in her mind. "…what was it… Oh yes. 'a truly talented young prodigy.' I believe that is correct isn't it Edward?"

**EPOV**

_Thank you Rosalie._ I tried to shrug it off. I really hated when they talked about all those articles. Sure I had written several symphonies, but honestly I just put all my feelings into music. I didn't seek out the fame, it just kind of landed in my lap. "Ok whatever. That article is what, three years old or more? I mean really Rose. It's truly not a big deal." Bella's eyes looked as though they would pop out of her head.

"Oh my God Edward! That's amazing!! I'll have to hear you play." She hesitated a bit and then continued. "Err… well if you don't mind of course." She blushed a crimson red. _God I love when she does that. I wonder if she does that when…_

I smiled back at her. Certainly I'd play for her… especially if it got us closer. Not to mention, she was after all my new muse. "Yes, I will play for you. Of course, I do want something in return." She was blushing again and looked a bit scared. So I brushed her hair off her shoulder reassuringly. "I'll play for you, if you agree to have dinner with me tonight."

When Bella blushed, something deep inside me stirred. But when she blushed _and _smiled at the same time, I truly wanted to jump her then and there. "I think that can be arranged." _Excellent! I'll definitely cook for her. It'll be a good start…_

**JPOV**

I knew things were going as planned, but even from the third row I could see the fury building in Emmett. While Rosalie prattled on about something or other, Emmett was completely engrossed in Bella's conversation with Edward. His face was the color of a ripe plum. I had seen that scowl many times and knew something had to be done before he snapped.

Alice seemed rather pleased with her plans current success. I knew she meant well for all parties involved, but when she got to planning like this, it typically meant _someone_ would be hurt. On the other hand, it also worked out for most parties involved. It was just that one percent I truly worried about.

I leaned in and whispered to Alice. "Baby… I really think we need a distraction for Emmett. He's not going to make it to Port Angeles without murdering Edward. Do something… please…" I loved Alice, but her meddling was dangerous. She simply kissed me and began her distraction.

"Oh Emmett! Can we please stop really quick? I feel like my bladder is so going to explode any minute." Her face contorted into the uncomfortable expression. _Damn, she's good._ I could see Emmett's grip loosen on the steering wheel.

"You do realize, Alice, that there are no rest stops right here. You're going to have to piss on the side of the road." Well, I had to hand it to him, he knew Alice. On any normal day she wouldn't think of urinating in the ditch.

Alice began bouncing up and down, showing a true sense of urgency. "Em, _please._ I gotta pee damnit."

He could never refuse her when she needed something. That was the Emmett we all loved. He pulled to the shoulder and turned off the engine. "K Alice, go for it. I think we all could use a bit of a break." At that we all jumped out of the car. I did feel bad for Alice, she had sacrificed her pride in order to save Emmett for utter humiliation again.

We took a quick break while Alice relieved herself and then piled back into the Mercedes. Before I jumped in after Alice I pulled Em aside to speak for just a moment. "Em, you alright? You know it'll work out right?"

He sighed and nodded. That was all he could muster. Poor guy, I truly felt bad for him. But I also knew Alice was right. We needed to not only try Emmett's control, but we also needed to test Bella's affections. She had to be sure Bella would love Emmett without hesitation. The only way to do this was to make sure she had no feelings for Edward. _This is going to be a long week or more…_

**RPOV**

The remainder of the trip was consumed with loud, hard rock music. I truly hated that shit, but Emmett certainly wouldn't let me touch the stereo again. Each time I tried, he simply turned up the volume. _What is his problem? He so needs some serious loving. Obviously he's not getting any… I'll have to fix that._

We arrived in Port Angeles and Alice turned into a shopping monster. I loved to shop, but even I couldn't keep up with her. I swear she loaded the back of the Mercedes up with fifty plus bags. We purchased things for her ball. Ensuring everything was as authentic as possible. Then she helped me pick out my outfit. She also picked out Emmett and Jaspers 'uniforms' for the occasion. She insisted everyone be dressed properly.

The entire trip Emmett simply scowled at Edward. Edward had been paying extremely close attention to Bella and I knew he was planning on fucking her and soon. That was Edward. He had always been able to have any woman he desired. It was only a matter of time before Bella became just another girl in his book. I honestly couldn't wait. I wanted her out of my life as soon as possible. She was nothing but second hand trash competition for my Emmett.

We had lunch at a nice Italian restaurant. The conversation was mostly about the group's annual party. It seemed like they had been close for so long. I secretly envied their relationships. Moving around so much, I never made very close friends. I always knew it wasn't worth the effort when Carlisle would be transferred in a year or less. Edward was my only friend. As much as we fought, he was the only person I could count on when it mattered. He was my confidant, my brother, my best friend. I loved him for that.

My mind wandered for a bit, mostly because the conversation was dull and boring. I had other things in mind. Emmett had been so distracted all day, I wanted to give him something _good_ to think about. Again, he was sitting across from me at the table. I removed my shoe and moved my foot along his leg again. I remembered how he had reacted the last time I put him in this position. This time, I took full advantage.

I moved my foot directly to the target. Typically I'd play with a guy before being so up front, but I really needed Emmett. Not only that, but I wanted him to forget about Bella Swan. I could see the surprise in his face as my foot caressed his manhood. He was getting hard. _Oh yes baby, enjoy that…_ I raised my eyebrow questioningly at him. He looked away. _Oh no, we will not have that…_ I grabbed his hand as I pressed my foot down harder.

My hand clenched his, holding him in position. And I'll be damned, but Bella looked as though she'd jump out of her chair and tear me apart. _Ha! Yes, he's mine now bitch._ I kept kneading Emmett's now solid dick with my foot. His eyes filled with lust and desire. He wanted me, and from the look and feel of it, he needed me now. I pulled my hand from his and stood up, slipping my shoe back on as I stood. Then I headed for the restroom, glancing over my shoulder at the expression on Emmett's face. It was a nice cross between lust, need and anger. _Yep, you want it, come and get it baby._

I stopped half way down the hall to the restrooms and waited. I'd played this game before, I knew the tricks and I knew he'd follow. And as expected, he did.

**BPOV**

Ok, so I'll admit, I wasn't being entirely honest with Emmett or Edward. On the other hand, I was truly enjoying Edward's company. He and I shared many of the same interests. Edward loved to read and had a healthy appreciate for music. I knew regardless how things turned out, Edward and I would be great friends going forward.

I had been watching Emmett and Rosalie in my peripheral vision. Emmett had an expression I wasn't sure I'd seen before. It was an odd cross between surprise, pleasure and mortification. _What the hell is going on with him?_ Then I saw Rosalie get up and head toward the restroom. _Finally. That woman annoys the hell out of me._ Just as I turned my attention toward Edward again, Emmett rose from his seat and tried to look inconspicuous as he followed Rosalie's lead. I'm not sure what came over me. I really had no plan, nor did I know what I was doing.

I stood quickly. Fists clenched, heart racing. I could see the look on Edward's face. "Excuse me Edward. I need to use the restroom." A confused expression on his face, he simply nodded. I wasn't sure if anyone was following me and honestly didn't care. Like I said, I wasn't sure what I was doing. I knew _something_ was going on between them. I imagined maybe she'd insulted Emmett or something unpleasant like that. In that case, I'd end her. When I turned the corner entering the hall that lead to the restrooms, what I saw stopped me in my tracks. _No. No. NO!_

There, pressed up against the wall was Rosalie, her long, beautiful legs wrapped around Emmet. _My _Emmet. _What the FUCK is he doing?! How?! Just…uggh!_ While I fought with my inner voice, my entire world shattered. My heart felt as though it had been ripped from my chest. _Well, that's what you get Bella. You should never have agreed to this plan… now look what you've done. Gone and pushed him away… right into the waiting arms of Rosalie. SHUT UP!_

Rosalie moaned with pleasure as Emmett ravaged her in the hallway. I couldn't just stand there and watch. First of all, this really was none of my business. A week earlier and I'd probably have cheered the poor guy on, but now, things were different. I had come to terms with the fact that I was in love with Emmett and it truly did hurt watching him with Rosalie. Secondly, if Emmett was happy, I couldn't deny him that. I had forfeited any chance I had with Emmett when I agreed to Alice's dumbass plan. Thirdly, and this was probably the most obvious, I couldn't compete with Rosalie. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She and Emmett did look amazing together. No way in hell Emmett would want plain old Bella after having sex goddess Rose. So I did what any self respecting woman would, I turned on my heel and headed back to the table. I would never mention this incident to anyone.

On the way back to my table, I spent each step composing myself. I couldn't go back there looking like I had just been tortured. _But you were! Go back and fight for him!!! _No, I couldn't do that. I plastered the best smile I could muster across my face, inhaled deeply and slipped back into my seat. "Sorry about that Edward."

He merely smiled back and reached for my hand. Something in his eyes told me he knew something was wrong. "No problem Bella. You feel better?" _Better? Fuck no, I am dying inside._

I smiled in response. "Much. Thank you. Too much soda I guess." We continued our previous conversation based on music, movies and books. About fifteen minutes later Rosalie sauntered back to the table. Her hair was a bit messed and she was definitely flushed. Two minutes after that, Emmett returned, not making eye contact with me at all. Any other time, I knew Emmett and I would discuss this later. This time was different. Our entire relationship was different and I couldn't bring myself not to care. I hurt, deeply and I just wanted to go home and lock myself up in my room. I wasn't sure if I'd ever recover.

**APOV**

Well my plan really wasn't turning out as I had expected. We all sat an enjoyed our meals, but I could see the underlying tension. I watched as Rosalie seduced my brother and then evidently lured him away from our Bella. Guessing by the look on both their faces upon their return, Emmett had fucked her in that hallway. _Gah! How could he do that? I mean, yeah it is way secluded back there, but eww._ Then there was Bella. She seemed to enjoy Edward's company, but I knew she was really upset about Emmett and Rosalie. I wasn't sure exactly what she saw when she 'went to the restroom' but I could tell by the expression on her face she didn't like it.

When I developed this plan, I fully expected Emmett to prove himself worthy of Bella. I knew he would be happy with her. I also needed Bella to put my fears to rest regarding this Edward guy. I didn't want Emmett hurt as much as I didn't want Bella hurt. I never doubted their feelings for one another. Hell, Jaz and I just knew they'd be one of those together forever couples. I already had Bella's wedding gown designed, she just didn't know it yet. I had no doubt they would end up together. Today had me worried.

Here Emmett was, tearing my poor Bella to bits. Bella was always the sensitive one in our group. Not that she'd break down over the small stuff, but I could see when she was in pain. She worked so hard to keep a smile across her face. She was always more concerned about everyone around her than her own feelings. She'd done it time and again with Charlie and Renee. Bella deserved an award for being daughter and friend of the year. When she returned to the table, the pain was evident in her eyes. She may have fooled Edward, but she wasn't fooling me. _I'm going to have to hurt Emmett for this…_

I couldn't really turn back on the plan. After all, it was working. I was achieving my goal, it just wasn't the result I had expected. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe after all these years it was too late. Maybe Emmett and Bella missed their chance at true happiness. The mere thought tore me to shreds. _Can they get past this? Will they even try? Hell, I know Bella. She's going to put on the good face and support whatever choice Emmett makes. She'll sacrifice everything just for his happiness…_

_

* * *

_

A/N: I realize not everyone likes Alice's plan... Honestly I hate it myself, but I have seen MANY teenage girls implement such a plan. I promise, I have thought this over a lot and there is a reason behind the plan. Please stick with the story and all will be revealed.

Thanks for all the reviews! I'll update as soon as possible.

~Ahnyx


	9. Dinner Date

A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns _**all**_ things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

Story is all human. Characters do tend to be out of character on occasion as well.

***************************************************

Chapter 9: Dinner Date

**EmPOV**

I had dropped everyone off at home and decided to hide in my room for awhile. I lay there on my bed re-hashing the events of the day. I really messed up. I knew that much at least. The entire trip home, no one spoke to me. Well, no one except Rosalie and her mere presence disgusted me. Reminded me exactly how big of a mess I created. I could see it all over everyone's face. They knew something had happened with Rosalie, but they really didn't know the whole story. On the other hand, they hadn't asked either. They were right to be angry. Especially Bella. Though, she certainly didn't seem as angry as I had expected. _Damnit! What the hell am I going to do now?_

**BPOV**

Emmett had dropped all of us off at home and then sped away quickly. I finally released a sigh of relief when he left. I went through my front door and of course, Charlie was still at the station. _Thank God for small favors._ I don't know that I could have made it through putting on the happy face for Charlie. Not today. I closed the door behind me and let the pain take over. It felt as though my heart had been ripped from my chest and ground into a million little pieces. The tears fell. I slid down the door and crumpled up on the floor, pulling my knees to my chest. I could have stayed there all night but suddenly I had this urge to throw up. I sprinted up the stairs to the bathroom and proceeded with a good thirty minutes of dry heaves.

Once I had cried myself dry, I looked in the mirror. _My God Bella. You look like shit again… _The voice in my head was right, I did look like shit. I had just spent an hour or so crying my eyes out over a man I waited too long to claim. _Get a hold of yourself woman. You've got a date and hopefully a chance at something with Edward._

Shit. Date. Edward. Damnit.

I started the shower and headed for my room to grab a few things. Once the bathroom was full of steam I stepped into the scalding hot stream. I wanted any pain but what I had felt when I watched Emmett kiss Rosalie. _I thought our kiss meant something. I thought for sure he loved me. I _felt _his love for me. Was I wrong?? Maybe I shouldn't have listened to Alice._ I knew I had to stop thinking about it because I'd just break down and cry again.

Forcing myself to get ready for Edward, I heard Charlie come home. "Bells… You up there?"

_Deep breath. Inhale, exhale… now smile. _"Yeah Dad, I'm home. But I won't be for long. I'll be down in a second." I straightened my hair and checked my dusting of make-up. _Good enough._

I descended the stairs in the most graceful fashion I could manage. "Sorry Dad. You're kinda on your own for dinner. I've got dinner plans, if that's alright." I smiled back at him, hoping he wouldn't see through my façade.

It was no secret that Charlie could not fend for himself when it came to dinner. The poor man could not cook if his life depended on it. "Sure Bella. No problem. I'll just order some pizza or something. I guess you've got plans with Alice and the crew?" It wasn't unusual for me to be heading out with Alice, Jas and Em, but tonight was definitely a first.

"Actually, I sort of have a date… I guess. I think anyway." I fumbled with the words, not because I didn't think Edward liked me, but because I was nothing more than an emotional mess. I couldn't figure out how to feel about Emmett let alone Edward. I could taste blood in my mouth from my absentminded biting of my lip.

Charlie's eye opened wide. He had reason for the surprise. In all honestly I had never been on a date. "So, who is the lucky guy that has _finally_ lured you out?" As much as Charlie loved playing the protective Daddy role, I knew he'd be happy to see me date. He had worried about it over the last few years. More than he'd probably admit to me.

"His name is Edward Cullen. He and his sister Rosalie just moved here. I think his dad is a doctor of some sort."

Now Charlie's smile grew from one ear to the other. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen's son? Wow Bella. That's great! I met him, the doctor that is, the other day. He seems to be a very nice man, I'm sure his children are just as pleasant. I hope you have fun." I let him sit in his own fantasy world for a moment while I searched for my jacket. "So where is he taking you? Will you be late? Make sure you take your cell phone. I don't want you to get stranded somewhere… and you know to call if you need _anything._" He was rambling now, probably due to the amount of shock I had imposed on him.

"You know Dad, I'm honestly not sure where we're going. He said something about dinner, so some restaurant or other. I can't imagine I'll be too late and yes, I will bring my cell." There was a light knocking on the door. "Dad… this will be Edward, please be nice." As if he'd be anything but excited.

I opened the door to see Edward Cullen, a single white rose in hand. Right on cue, my face turned crimson red and I could feel the heat emanating off of me. He looked stunning. I'm not talking the 'oh my God he's hot' superficial beauty, but truly stunning. Edward was certainly not like the other guys at school. He didn't dress in oversized jeans or t-shirts. His clothes were all designer and fit perfectly. Not too tight and not hanging off his frame. They accentuated his sculpted body. He smiled at me with that adorable crooked smile and his emerald eyes smoldered. I could get lost in those eyes. Knowing this, I quickly looked away and motioned for him to enter the house.

"Charlie, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my Dad, Charlie." They shook hands and Charlie grinned.

"So nice to meet you Edward. I met your father the other day, nice man. I'd like to welcome you to Forks. I'm the Chief of Police, so if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. Civil servant and all." As welcoming as he was, Charlie did manage to drop in there that he was Chief of Police. It wasn't necessary since I had already informed Edward about Charlie, but it made my Dad feel better. Then began the questioning. _He's just being a good Dad, chill Bells. _"Where are you two off to tonight?"

Secretly, I was glad he had asked. I really wanted to know what we were going to do. "I have planned a dinner for Bella. I'm just going to take her back to my house so she can meet my parents. Then we'll have dinner and possibly watch a movie. I won't have her home too late." _Dinner… with his family?! Oh. My. God. _I knew I couldn't face Rosalie again this soon. I barely made it through the ride home from Port Angeles.

Edward seemed to sense my insecurity and tried to communicate something with his eyes. I felt a bit better, calmer. I still wasn't convinced that it was a good idea, but I couldn't very well be rude about it. Reluctantly, after a bit more questioning from Charlie, I was in a car with Edward, heading toward his house.

**EPOV**

Meeting Bella's father went as well as I had expected. Being Dr. Cullen's son, I typically received a pleasant greeting from fathers. I watched Bella when I told her father our plans for the evening. Something flashed across her face… I wished I had known her better so I could read her expressions. Instead, I figured I would just explain my plan in more detail while we drove.

"So Bella. Is it alright if I make you dinner at my house? I thought it would give us a chance to chat a bit. Get to know each other better." As I sped around another corner heading toward my house, Bella's face paled.

She released a heavy breath and began to speak. "Edward, first, would you mind _please_ slowing down a bit?" Ha! I had scared the poor girl.

"Of course, sorry Bella."

"No problem. Just, being the daughter of the police chief, I tend to follow _all_ traffic laws. Anyway… umm dinner at your house huh? Well that's fine. Will Rosalie be there?" Again, I didn't know Bella enough to read the tone in her voice. _We're going to have to fix that._

I laughed lightheartedly. "No, no. My family has plans for the weekend. After Emmett dropped us off, Rosalie and Esme went to Seattle. They'll spend the next day or two there. Esme had a few things she needed in order to finish up the house. Carlisle will most likely be working tonight, so we won't see him either." My parents were rarely home so this really wasn't anything unusual. I was surprised to find that Rosalie chose to go with Esme. Typically Rose would avoid renovation shopping.

"So, it's just us then?" She bit down on her lip and of course, my need for her grew yet again. "That's fine Edward." She smiled at me. "I would like that. It'll give us a chance to talk and such."

The next few minutes we sat in silence. I wasn't quite sure what to say or how to start. It's not like you can just say to a girl 'hey, I'm absolutely obsessed with you' and expect them to just go along with it. So I sat, contemplating what we'd discuss over dinner.

We arrived in my driveway and I watched Bella's expression. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped. "My God Edward! It's beautiful. I mean, Alice & Em have a phenomenal house too, but damn. This is amazing." She blushed again.

I shrugged. "It's like every other house we've had. Carlisle tends to go overboard, but Esme really likes decorating and renovating them." Our current house was a large Victorian style home. Esme literally squealed when she found it. She'd already spent so much time restoring it to its original beauty.

Bella was truly impressed. As we entered the house she took a moment to simply stare at everything. I really enjoyed watching her absorb the surroundings. "Edward, your mother has amazing tastes. It's truly wonderful. What I'd give for a house like this…" She seemed to catch herself rambling. "Sorry, it's just, you would think after Alice & Em I'd be used to all of this." Her arms opened wide, indicating she was talking about the house.

"What do you mean Bella?" We were heading toward the kitchen. I pulled out a chair and let her sit down. "It's just a house after all."

"No, I mean …" She blushed again. _God, she's gorgeous when she does that! _She sighed again. "It's just, you would think, that having rich friends your entire life, you'd get used to their surroundings. Do you know how hard it was to have you in my house tonight?? I had guessed you guys were well off, your dad being a doctor and all… but damn Edward…" Ahh yes. The money thing again.

"Honestly Bella, it's no big deal. Buying us huge houses and flashy cars is Dad's way of compensating for his absence over the years." She seemed to understand and then changed the topic. I was relieved simply because I hated talking about my parent's money with people. I didn't want it to define me as a person.

I placed a coke in front of her. I noticed that she drank coke at school and at lunch that day. "I noticed you talk about your parents as mom and dad, but also Carlisle and Esme… why is that? I mean, I do it with Charlie, but I'm curious as to why you do."

That was a new one. No one had ever brought that up before, and really I hadn't thought about it. "I guess, in public everyone knows them as Carlisle and Esme. Growing up going to benefits and dinners and such, you get used to it. At the same time, even with their frequent absence in our lives, they are our parents. We love them dearly, which is where the Mom and Dad come in." I shrugged, that was the best way I could answer her question. "So, why do you do it with Charlie?"

"You know, it's kinda silly really. I've never talked about my parents as 'mom and dad' so much. They divorced when I was small. Renee has traveled all over looking for 'mr. right.' Charlie raised me. But having both of them, they just talk about each other by name. So, I picked up on Charlie and Renee. When I'm around Charlie, I've gotta call him Dad because otherwise he gets upset. But when I'm around Renee, I need to call him Charlie because she'll be upset. It's really frustrating." I smiled at her and continued cooking. We asked each other questions like this while I cooked. It was really enjoyable getting to know this woman who would not exit my thoughts.

Once dinner was ready, we moved into the large dining room. Bella sat in the place across from me. As she tasted the chicken dish I had prepared I waited for her reaction. Her eyes closed as she savored the flavors. "This is really good Edward." She smiled brightly at me. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you enjoy it." I smiled back at her, flashing my most seductive smile. "Ok Ms. Swan, you've interrogated me all through the cooking process, it's my turn." The poor girl almost choked. I had to stifle a small laugh because she was just too damned cute.

Looking a bit apprehensive, she agreed to answer my questions. "First of all, tell me about your friends. How you guys all met, so on and so forth." I took a bit of my meal and waited for her answer.

"Oh, well that one's easy. Alice and I were in pre-school together. Charlie had no idea how to raise a small girl, so Alice's mom offered to help. I spent hours at Alice's. When Charlie and I weren't there, Alice was at my house. Her mom was Charlie's savior I swear. From then on, Alice and I have been inseparable." Bella took a moment to eat a bit more and take a giant gulp of coke. "Anyway, I guess that's how I met Emmett. He's Alice's older brother, of course you know that. So naturally, I got to know him. He was like a big brother for me. It was nice inheriting a sibling back then. Jasper, well Jaz has always been Em's best friend. From the time we were kids. You'll have to ask him that one. Jaz spent as much time at the McCarty's as I did. When we got a bit older, Alice and Jaz started dating. The rest, as they say, is history. We've been the four of us since. I don't remember a day going by that we weren't together." She smiled and I could tell she truly loved them all. The one thing that bothered me…

"Do you mind if I ask you a somewhat personal question?" I wasn't sure if we had gotten to a level allowing personal questions and I didn't want to upset Bella.

"Sure Edward. I mean, that is kinda why we're here… getting to know each other right?" She looked at me from under her long lashes. _This woman is going to drive me insane! I just want to kiss her… to hold her… to… _

"Ok. But if you don't feel comfortable answering, please tell me. Alice and Jasper are an item… does that mean that you and Emmett…"

Before I could finish my sentence, I saw her face pale and she looked away nervously. I almost told her to forget about it, but she spoke before I could. "No." _That's it? No?_ Then she continued. "Sorry. It's just that, Emmett and I have never been a couple. You'll probably hear stories about us being an item, but that was more for show than anything. He helped fend off Newton a year or so ago. Other than that, Emmett is not interested in me that way. I actually think he has a thing for your sister." I could hear a mix of venom and pain as she spoke.

"I see. Thank you for being honest with me Bella." I reached for her hand and placed mine on top of it. She didn't pull away, so I took that as a good sign.

"I'll never lie to you Edward, it's not like me. I will always be honest. Which is why I need to tell you." She looked at me searching my eyes. I was dumbstruck. I mean I could not speak. I could not look away. The woman had captivated me. "I think you're a wonderful person. We have so much in common. I really enjoy your company and hope that we can form a solid friendship. But I want you to understand, I don't date. Well, I haven't yet anyway. I asked you to our ball because I do like you. I just don't want you to expect more than friendship out of it." She kept searching my eyes. _Yes, I know that was your plan Bella, but I have another one in mind… _"It's not that I'm saying I don't like you that way… just I want us to be friends before we even think about dating. Ok?"

I gave her the answer she wanted, knowing full well I was lying through my teeth. "That's fine Bella. I agree completely. We need to form a friendship. Hell, I'm not looking for a relationship right now. I just moved here." I was rubbing circles in her palm with my thumb. "I just enjoy your company and hope we can be close friends at least."

She nodded. "Thank you Edward. I'm glad we're on the same page then." _Ha! If only she knew you Edward. You play the knight in shining armor bit all too well. But I do care for her. It's not like the other girls. Sure, keep tellin' yourself that man. Just remember, I _know_ your thoughts._

**BPOV**

Dinner was delicious. I had never met a guy who could cook like that. Our conversation was enjoyable and flowed comfortably. I felt so calm with Edward. It was like all my worries about Emmett and Rosalie just faded. I wished I would never have to face my demons, but knew it would happen sooner or later.

After dinner we moved to his room and watched _The Princess Bride._ It was really his fault. He gave me the choice of about a million DVD's. I mean, how can you go wrong with a bit of everything? Comedy, romance, sword fighting… It was always one of my favorites. To Edward's credit, he didn't cringe or anything. As we watched, he laughed at all the right parts and seemed to truly enjoy himself. _Just one more thing in common. Why is it so easy to be around him?_

Once we finished the movie, it was getting late. I didn't want to head home though. Heading home meant I'd have to deal with Alice. That was something I didn't want to do. So I went for the first thing I knew that would distract Edward. "Edward…" I looked at him as I walked around his piano. My hand lightly swept across the shiny black surface. "Would you play for me?"

"Actually, I wanted to play something for you. I'm glad you asked." He flashed his crooked smile and again, I was lost in the depth of his emerald eyes. Edward sat at the piano bench. He didn't pull out any music. He simply closed his eyes, inhaled and his fingers moved expertly over the keys. The melody was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. It was sweeter than any song in my collection. I moved quietly to the bed and listened to him. Letting the music take over.

The song was about fifteen minutes in length. Edward turned to me when he was finished. "Did you enjoy it?" I was sure I had some silly grin plastered across my face.

"It was the most… I'm not kidding… the most exquisite piece I've heard. Is that one Rosalie was talking about? One that the magazines mentioned?" I was completely floored. I knew he could play, that had been a major conversation earlier, but he was captivating.

"I'm glad you liked it Bella. It's not finished yet, but I've been working on it for a few days." He had a wry smile across his face.

"A few days Edward!? You did that in a _few_ days??!!" I could see now that Rosalie hadn't been kidding. He was some sort of prodigy.

He laughed and then sat next to me on the bed. "I've found myself rather… inspired since I met you Bella. The base for that came to me that first day in calculus." Then he placed his hands on my face, turning me to look at him. I stared into his eyes and could see the sincerity deep down. I had actually inspired him to write such a beautiful piece. He leaned in, the intent was clear. I didn't have time to think, so I simply let him.

Edward kissed me. My heart fluttered, my stomach danced. At first he was hesitant, but once he figured I wasn't denying him, he became more insistent. His tongue played on my lips, begging for access to my mouth. I let my lips part and he groaned. His tongue toyed with mine. I couldn't help but notice, this kiss was something completely different than the one I had shared with Emmett. It was more needy, lust filled. With Emmett I felt loved, desired, protected. This kiss with Edward felt insistent, possessive, dangerous.

He broke the kiss first. His eyes no longer the brilliant green, but a darker shade. They were filled with a desire I just didn't have for him. Sure I enjoyed the kiss. Who wouldn't? But my heart was somewhere else. It belonged to someone else. I wouldn't allow Edward to kiss me again. That was certain.

I smiled at him and placed my hand on his face. "Thank you for a wonderful evening Edward. I so look forward to our friendship." I stood and held out my hand to him. "Now, you better get me home before the Chief decides to send out his deputy looking for me." I laughed at the stunned expression on his face.

We arrived at my house and Edward walked me to the door. He hugged me and lightly kissed my cheek. "Thanks again Edward. I had a great time." I smiled and opened the door. "See you on Monday." I closed the door behind me half expecting Charlie to be waiting. It was rather late. Instead, I found the house dark. Charlie's snores were roaring through the house. I went to my room and got ready for bed.

Lying in my bed I looked up at the ceiling. My mind was full of the day's events. _Well, you know you don't have those feelings for Edward. That's for sure. What else did we discover? Hmm. Emmett doesn't love you. But that kiss… what am I supposed to take from that? I thought he did. I _felt_ it. Ahh, but you saw him with her. No way can he want you now. So what? I've gotten along this long without a boyfriend, who needs one now? It's not like I'm looking for one. Yeah, that's it. I'll just hold off. It's not the right time. No distractions. _So my mind was set. I didn't need a boyfriend. I had the best friends in the world and possibly a new friend. I didn't need romance to feel complete. The resolution established, I allowed sleep to take me.

Just the Four of UsPage 7


	10. Explanation

A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns _**all**_ things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

Story is all human. Characters do tend to be out of character on occasion as well.

***************************************************

Chapter 10: Explanation

**EmPOV**

I woke to a shrill voice outside my door. Alice was on the other side, arguing with Jasper over something. I hadn't slept well and really didn't want to get my ass out of bed yet. I tried ignoring the argument going on outside my door, but then I heard my name.

Jasper's voice was more hushed than Alice's. "Baby, just let me deal with it please? We've got tickets to the Seahawks today. I'll talk to him. Let me handle it. It'll be better. Guy stuff babe. Please?"

_Thanks Jaz, but she won't go for it. _Right on cue, the shrill voice jumped yet another octave. "Jasper. He needs a decent beating! Did you see how he was yesterday?! Did you happen to notice that look on Bella's face?! I'm going to rip him limb from limb Jasper. Now Move!"

With that my door flew open. Alice was enraged. "Emmett McCarty. Get your pathetic ass out of bed NOW!" I knew I didn't have a choice. When she was like this, she was unstoppable. I glanced at the clock. 4:00 a.m. _What the hell? She couldn't wait another hour or two? Well it's not like you were really sleeping that well anyway. _

"Ok Alice. Have at it." I groaned and sat up, waiting for my lashing.

"Emmett. You are a fucking asshole! Do you even realize what you did yesterday? Screwing Rosalie at the restaurant!!!!!! I mean, shit if you wanted her fine. But at least do it with an ounce of dignity and consideration for Bella. Didn't you see that look on her face?! You ripped her to bits!!! If you weren't my brother, so help me God…"

I had fully expected Alice to go off about Rosalie. Truly. I had acted like some lust filled hormonal teenager. But she was talking about Bella's feelings. How could that be? I had laid out my feelings for her and what did she do?? Refused me, that's what. "Hold up a minute sis. You have every right to bitch me out about kissing Rosalie. But damn. Bella? What in the hell does she have to do with it?"

Now the fire in her eyes was evident. I had touched on some nerve and she was never coming down. "What does she have to do with it? Everything damnit! You've known her all her life and here you can't even read her expressions enough to know she was hurt, devastated even? Damn you Emmett. After that shit you pulled with the song, which by the way was amazing. Really, couldn't have done better myself. But then you turn into a Rosalie groupie! I can't blame her for finding comfort in Edward. I'd have told you to fuck off after that."

Alright, so now I was totally confused. Jasper must have sensed it because he stepped in at this point. "Ali baby, let me handle this. We've gotta get going and I'm sure Emmett needs some time to think shit over. I'll make sure he uses the time wisely." He kissed her and as always, Alice cooled a bit. Jasper was the only person who could calm her down. I secretly thanked God for that. "C'mon baby. Let's let the big idiot shower and we'll go downstairs for a bit…" He nipped at her neck and I could feel the involuntary gag reflex.

She huffed a bit, but Jasper's seduction worked. "Fine. But you WILL talk to him about this today." It wasn't a question, it was a command. She left the room as suddenly as she had entered.

Jasper turned to me briefly. "Get dressed. We have Seahawk tickets. Get your ass moving." Usually Jasper was neutral when it came to our group arguments, but this time I could hear the slightest amount of disappointment in his voice.

_Well hell, I better get going. But what was that about? Bella's feelings? What the hell…_

**JPOV**

Now, I do try to stay neutral when it comes to Alice and Emmett's sibling fights, it just made everything easier. In this case, I couldn't help but feel some disappointment toward Emmett. After everything he had decided that day on First Beach… after everything we had discussed, he pulled some juvenile move like that. It wasn't acceptable. Not even from my best friend. Especially not when it came to Bella. She deserved better and I'd be damned if I let him put that look of hurt on her face again.

Alice and I headed toward the kitchen. When we arrived the little vixen attacked me. Kissing me with every ounce of passion she had. She nipped at my bottom lip, fisted her hands in my hair. _God I love this woman._ Truly I did. While our sex life was always amazing, it was only magnified by the amount of love I felt for her, from her. We shared something absolutely angelic. Never in my life could I have imagined how utterly happy Alice made me. "Alice… I don't have _that_ much time babe. Em will be down here soon." I kissed her again and she sighed.

"Yes I know." She stepped back and flashed her stunning smile. "Would you like some breakfast first? I can make some eggs or something really quick." I really had to avoid laughing. I loved Alice so much and she was very good at what she did, but cooking was not one of her talents.

"No babe, I'll pick something up on the road. We've really gotta get out of here." Right on cue, Emmett emerged from his room and slammed his door. _Greeaat. This couldn't get any better…_ "And the sleeping bear emerges…" I hugged Alice one last time and kissed her on her forehead. "Love you babe. See you tonight."

"Emmett, let's roll." We headed to the garage. Emmett instinctively went for his Jeep. "No. I'm driving today." I knew he'd want to drive and somewhere deep down I knew I was punishing him for the previous day's events.

He huffed a bit before trudging over to my BMW 750. "And why are _you_ driving?" A bit of irritation in his voice indicated that my plan had worked. He would pout for the majority of our three hour drive.

About thirty minutes into the drive, Emmett decided to start talking. "Jasper. Tell me how bad it is…"

That left him wide open. I could have verbally assaulted the guy, but from the tone in his voice and the desperation on his face, I knew he was already suffering. "Well man, you've totally fucked up. Mind tellin' me just what in the hell happened? I thought you were in love with Bella…"

"I am." _That's all he's got? _He didn't offer anything more, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to prod a bit.

"So, what's the deal with you jumping Rosalie's bones at lunch yesterday?" I realized it was a direct question, but we didn't have time to dance around the topic.

Emmett almost looked enraged and spoke through clenched teeth. "Nothing happened." _Yeah right…nothing happened. I saw him follow her. Hell, any guy would do the same._

"Fuck Emmett, I'm not an idiot. You keep lying like this, I'm going to leave your sorry ass on the side of this road."

He sighed and looked out the window. "Ok. So, the other day in the lunchroom, Rosalie rubbed her foot up my leg. It totally fucked with me. Then yesterday at lunch, she pulled it again. Damnit. I was so fucking hard all I could do was follow my damned dick. When she got up and headed to the bathroom, I dunno, I just sorta followed her." Emmett took a deep breath before he continued. "I got there and she wrapped those long legs around my waist and I dunno, I went with it. The next thing I know, I'm kissing her and have her pinned against the wall. Then I felt the need to push her away, to run back to Bella. Something inside me just snapped and I knew what I was doing was totally fucked up and wrong."

"Wait. You seriously turned her down? No fucking around. You turned her down?" I couldn't imagine anyone turning down that kind of advance, but I also knew Emmett wouldn't outright lie to me. I was just floored.

He nodded. "Yep. No joke. I don't want her, hell I didn't want her advances in the first place. My damned hormones took over. I'm guessing that's why Alice was pissed. She thought I actually fucked Rosalie in the hall huh?" I didn't answer, just nodded while he mulled over the information. "What was the comment about Bella? I didn't think she gave a fuck anymore… I thought that ship had sailed."

Ahh, Bella. I had to think for a minute before answering. I wasn't quite sure how to word it for him. I decided just to play it straight. With Emmett, this was usually the best policy. "Well, a few seconds after you followed Rosalie, Bella had the sudden urge to use the restroom. She nearly jumped out of her seat. You should have seen the look in Edward's face. It was classic. I think she was worried she was insane or something. Anyway, she disappeared around the corner. Minute later, she returned to the table, her best fake smile in place and sat back down across from Edward."

Emmett's eyes got huge. I watched him from the corner of my eye. Realization plastered across his face. "OH SHIT! Jasper! She must have… I mean… you don't think… OH FUCK!" His head fell to his hands as he began to ramble. "No. No. No…. no. I so messed this up… no …. I've lost her man. Totally lost her. No way she'll forgive me now. Not when she…oh my poor Bella! Shit." He just shook his head, eyes closed tight.

I sighed. I was so glad he'd finally figured out why we were all so pissed. I hated fighting with Em, but I also hated seeing that hurt expression on Bella's face. Even through the conversation with Edward I could see the pain behind her smile. It killed me each time and it really truly upset Alice. I knew deep down had Emmett been able to see through his stupid jealousy, he'd have seen the pain too. He loved her as much, if not more than the rest of us and never meant to hurt her. He was just one messed up guy.

**EmPOV**

The truth hurt like hell. Not but a couple days earlier I had been determined to win Bella back, or to win her first. Then, like some hormone ridden teenager I lusted after another woman and was caught red handed kissing said woman in some shady bathroom hallway. That was just plain fucked up. Fate was certainly toying with me, or trying me… either way I wasn't happy about it.

"Ok, so what now Jaz? What do I do now?" I honestly didn't know where to start. I was convinced I had hurt her, but also convinced she didn't want me. After I left her the song lyrics and CD, I had expected something, anything in return. All I got was a simple mention of the band during her conversation, not with me, but with Edward. _Am I wrong in expecting something from her? Maybe. She doesn't owe you anything man. No, you're right, she doesn't, but some acknowledgement would be nice._ I decided to ask Jasper. He had always been so insightful when it came to the girls. Even when I pissed Alice off over something or other, Jasper had the answer. "Jasper, did Bella mention anything about the apology I left her the other day?"

Jasper glanced in my direction, but kept his eyes on the road. "She didn't tell me, but Alice did. I guess it was a pretty sweet move on your part. Why?"

Not sure how to explain without sounding like an ass, I ended up blurting it out. "She never said anything to me about. Not a single word. Hell, I'd have even taken 'get over it Em, I'm done with you' over the silence I received. I laid myself on the line for her and got nothing. I feel like an idiot. Well, more of an idiot."

"Ah. Emmett, if I tell you something, you've got to promise not to get angry and also… you cannot under any circumstance admit I said anything." He pulled to the side of the road and looked directly into my eyes. "I'm serious Emmett, not a word."

_Wow, he's serious._ Of course I wouldn't say a word. I couldn't truly promise about the anger thing, it seemed that when it came to Bella, I had no control. "I promise Jaz, just tell me what's goin' on. I'm so freaking confused."

He took a deep breath and began. "You know how our darling Alice is when she wants something. She's got to plan every little step. Nothing can be left to chance. Well… that day you attacked Edward in the parking lot, Alice convinced Bella to test you a bit." He kept his eyes locked on mine. I think it was probably to gauge my anger.

"Test me how?" At this point, I wasn't surprised. I figure Alice had something up her sleeve, it was just her nature.

Another deep breath, this time he seemed hesitant to continue. "Alice instructed Bella to ignore you. To act as if she wanted nothing to do with you. Then she told Bella to invite Edward as her date for the party. The whole idea was to test your fury level. Bella needed to be sure you wouldn't tear into any guy who so much as looked at her. This was Alice's way of testing that. Also, Alice wanted to make sure you didn't go after Rosalie. You failed there. The other idea was to test Bella." He stopped there, offering nothing more.

Ok, I was really pissed at this point, but promised Jasper. I could deal with Alice meddling with my life, but testing Bella was uncalled for. Bella had nothing to prove. At least not in my eyes. "So Jasper." I began through very clenched teeth. "Care to enlighten me as to why my dear sister felt the need to test Bella?"

"Alice didn't want you hurt. She had to make sure Bella loved you. By dangling Edward in front of her, Alice would ensure that Bella could resist temptation. Personally, I hate the plan. Just so you know. But you know Alice." He gave me a pleading look. I knew he didn't want me to be angry, but what else could I feel? My sister. Who was supposed to love me and love Bella. Had implemented a plan that was causing so much pain.

I sighed. I couldn't control Alice, but I would ask Jasper to try. "Jasper. When we get home, please talk to Alice. Tell her what she's doing is causing more pain than good. I'll try and figure out what to do about Bella. I need to do something. I have to make it up to her. I just don't know how yet." I was at such a loss. I had to come up with something, something huge. Some way I needed to win Bella back, but I had so much ground to cover. First, I needed to destroy any thoughts of Rosalie and I being an item. No way in hell did I want any part of that crazy bitch. Secondly, I needed to solidify for my sister that I loved Bella. Maybe then she'd stay out of my business. Then, I needed to prove to Bella that I loved her unconditionally and without restraint. I needed her to know that she was the _only _woman for me, always had been and always will be.

**BPOV**

Waking up to Alice was something that I had yet to get used to. It was like a bomb of pure energy. She was a force of nature, that was certain. Alice invaded my room yet again, but this time she wasn't throwing outfits my direction. Instead she crawled up next to me facing me in bed. "Bella… I'm sorry about Emmett yesterday. I'm sorry I put all those ideas in your head. Jaz and I talked about it last night and we admit… I was wrong. I shouldn't have meddled. Now I've gotten you all upset and I wanna rip Emmett to shreds." Her eyes were pleading and her voice cracked. "Forgive me Bella. I am truly sorry."

I could never be upset with Alice. Granted "the plan" was her idea, but I had gone along with it. At least I did discover that Emmett wasn't interested in me. I could deal with that. It hurt like hell and I wanted to curl up and die, but I had him as a friend. That would have to be enough. "Alice, I'm not angry. Besides, we did accomplish our goal. We know Emmett doesn't want me and that I'm not interested in Edward."

Little Alice's eyes widened. "How do you know that Bella? You two have so much in common." She was truly astonished at my confession. I forgot I hadn't called her after I returned the night before.

"I kissed him and I just know. It didn't feel right. It felt, well honestly it felt like he was after one thing. I think it's safer to say Edward and I will be great friends, but that's it. I don't think I could ever really date the guy." As I spoke the words I felt the resolution completely solidify deep down inside. I knew I was making the right choice when it came to Edward. I felt absolutely comfortable with that choice.

Alice continued to start at me with curiosity. She thought something over before asking. "Bella, please tell me these feelings aren't from your infatuation with Emmett." Alice seemed overly concerned with that notion. Hell I knew better. I had seen what Emmett was after, and it certainly was not plain old Bella.

I shook my head, stretched a bit and rolled onto my back. "I'm not irrational Alice. I know Emmett doesn't want me. He made that more than clear yesterday. I'll deal. It hurts like hell, but I'll deal. At least he's still my friend. I've got that much." I sighed knowing full well I was trying to convince myself as much as I was convincing Alice. "So. What's on the agenda today? I'm sure you've got something planned." I smiled up at the ceiling. Leave it to Alice to try and cheer me up.

She set up and hit me with my pillow. "Get up sleepy head. We're going to my house to watch movies all day. No getting dressed, just us girls hanging out in our pj's watching sappy movies all day. I've got them all set out for us."

_Movies, with Alice? That sounds great. But wait… what about the boys? _I voiced this question to Alice. "So how did you get the boys out of the house?" I stretched a bit more and rolled myself out of the bed.

She didn't meet my gaze, which for Alice, was rather odd. Instead she busied herself by cleaning up my slightly messy room. "Oh, well. Jasper scored tickets to the Seahawks game today. Jasper's driving them up to Seattle. They'll be back late tonight."

I didn't question Alice, she seemed so reluctant to talk about the guys. I went and brushed my teeth before leaving a note for Charlie. Alice and I headed for her house. We took over Emmett's game room. Alice loved his twin massage chairs and informed me I looked like I needed some relaxation. I settled into Emmett's chair. She put on _Sixteen Candles_ and settled into the second massage chair.

**APOV**

When I set out for Bella's that morning, I was still angry with Emmett. I knew Bella so well. I knew how she would put everyone's feelings before her own. This whole situation with Emmett was not good for her. She'd give him up simply because she thought he'd be happy. It would tear her apart inside, but she'd sacrifice every bit of her heart for him. It angered me. I loved Emmett, but he deserved to be raked over the coals this time. He didn't deserve Bella's dedication.

I also hoped that when I arrived at Bella's she'd have some juicy news for me regarding Edward. I was soon disappointed when she told me she had no romantic feelings for him. All hopes of Bella moving beyond Emmett were shattered. On the other hand, she seemed to be doing fairly well for Bella. I was watching her intently as _Sixteen Candles _played on the screen. She wasn't hiding this time. Every emotion she felt played across her face. It looked as though she were deep in thought about anything but the movie. I was about to interrupt her thinking when my cell phone vibrated across the table.

Picking it up I noticed it was Jasper. _Negative on Em w Rose._ I couldn't believe it. No way in hell Emmett turned her down. Not by the expression on her face when they returned. I texted back. _No Way. Explain._ His response was quick. _Kissed. No More. Pushed away. Loves Bella. GTG TBL. Love u. _

Well, this was a new development. _He turned her away? No. That's not possible. No man in his right mind would turn _that_ down. _My thoughts continued to wander. Maybe. Just maybe Emmett did have some honor. Maybe he deserved Bella. But what did Bella feel? Did she still want Emmett? I needed to know what she saw the previous day. What had caused her so much pain?

"Bells. I need to know what you saw Emmett doing when you went after him yesterday." I could tell by the expression on her face, she didn't realize anyone knew she actually went after Emmett. This just made me smile inwardly. She should know better. I've known her too long not to see straight through her façade.

She shifted her gaze back to the movie. "I wasn't chasing him Alice. I needed to use the restroom. Anyway…" She shrugged a bit, trying to play it off as nothing. "…I turned the corner and he was wrapped up with Rosalie. They seemed pretty distracted so I just came back." Her voice was shaking and I thought I saw a stray tear fall down her cheek before she rubbed her eyes.

Originally I hadn't planned on telling Bella that Emmett rejected Rosalie. I thought it was something she should hear from him directly. After watching the tear fall and seeing just how much she was hurting, I needed to fix it. "I think you should know, Emmett turned her down." Her breath caught and she turned her gaze to me again.

She let her eyes roll a bit, demonstrating the fact she didn't believe me. "I highly doubt that Alice. I _saw_ him… with her…pinned against the wall. I may be innocent when it comes to sex Alice, but fuck. Don't treat me like an idiot." Her voice shook and I could hear the muffled sob. She didn't believe me. Of course she didn't, she had seen for herself the effect Rosalie had on Emmett.

"I'm serious Bella. Jasper talked to him. I guess you saw what happened _before_ Emmett came to his senses. He pushed her away. It was nothing more than a kiss." She wouldn't look me in the eye. She just stared at the television screen.

After a long minute she just shrugged. "Doesn't matter anyway. I can't blame him for not taking her in that hallway. He wouldn't want to cheapen the moment. He's too sweet for that. They do make a great couple don't they?"

I wanted so badly to scream at her. To tell her Emmett loved her. I knew it wouldn't matter. She'd gone full Bella Mode on me. Nothing I said to her would convince her that he wanted her. She was sacrificing again. "What makes you think they are a couple Bella? He pushed her away."

Bella snorted. "Yeah. Well, you saw how he looked at her. Just drop it. I'm done Alice. No more scheming. No more planning. No romance for me this year. I can't do it. I'm done. Promise, no more scheming. Just leave things alone."

It broke my heart. She had really convinced herself that Emmett didn't love her. I would promise her no more scheming. I'd let it be for awhile, just long enough for her to calm down. Then I'd revisit operation Bella and Emmett. "I promise Bella. I'll step out of it. But really. You need to talk this shit out with Emmett."

"We'll see Alice."

Just the Four of UsPage 6


	11. Sacrifice

A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns _**all**_ things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

Story is all human. Characters do tend to be out of character on occasion as well.

***************************************************

Chapter 11: Sacrifice

**EmPOV**

The game was great. I probably would have enjoyed it more had I not been lost in every thought of Bella. I really did mess it up and couldn't figure out a way to get back to where I wanted to be so badly. I wanted her in my arms. I wanted her with me forever. The last week was a rollercoaster of emotions for me. I had finally come to my senses and realized I was in love with the most amazing woman I would ever know. In that same day I managed to lose any chance with her. Then, just when I could have succeeded in gaining Bella's affections, what do I do? Yep, you got it, run off and nearly screw another woman. _Nice move McCarty. Nice move._

I sat there, pondering just how I could prove to the whole group I didn't fuck Rosalie in the hallway. I needed to make sure there was absolutely no doubt in anyone's mind. I had nothing. No real idea what to do about Rosalie. I simply decided she didn't exist. Yes, this was totally a dickhead opt out, but I had no clue how else to make it evident to her and everyone else that I was not interested. Ok, first objective planned, on to the next.

Alice. She'd be a tough cookie to crack. Alice rarely gave in easily, but I hoped she'd go soft on me, just a bit. She knew I loved Bella. Hopefully by proving I didn't want Rosalie, she'd just leave me to win Bella back. This thought made me smile, but was soon chased from my mind. I knew Alice would not relent. She _never_ let up.

Finally, the game was over and we were back in Jaspers car, heading toward Forks. I had been thinking pretty hard on how to get Alice on my side. I decided who better to ask about it than the closest person to Alice. Jasper would have _some_ idea what was in Alice's head.

"Jasper. Do you think Alice will even let me near Bella again? I know I messed up, but I've gotta try."

Jasper seemed to contemplate for a moment before answering. "I think I can work that out. We've basically decided the plan was not a good one. Personally, she's as much to blame as you are for this mess. I'd never tell her that of course. I'm not insane, she'd off me or worse… But I did get her to admit it was a bad idea. I think she's probably vulnerable right now. I suggest you get to her as soon as we get home."

There was hope. Without Alice's cooperation I would have been totally out of luck. Now maybe, I could get Alice to stand down and focus my efforts on Bella. It was a start. There was light at the end of the tunnel. _Just don't fuck it up Emmett. This is your last shot…_

**APOV**

We watched every love story I had in my collection. I kept my promise to Bella. We did not get dressed all day. We were just chillin'. I loved days like this. Granted, I'd never let anyone but Bella see me lounge around in my pj's all day, but it was a guilty pleasure of mine.

Jasper had called. He and Emmett were twenty minutes out. Bella was curled up in Emmett's favorite chair with his favorite blanket. I found that slightly amusing and rather cute. Had I not been so angry with Emmett and so worried about Bella's feelings, I'd have taken a picture. Instead, I sat there watching Bella sleep. She was so special and Emmett had destroyed her in a matter of a week. He left such devastation in his wake. It broke my heart to see her sacrifice for everyone. Bella was the least selfish person I knew. She would give up anything for the ones she loved. Usually this was an endearing quality, but she was over the top. It was awful. My heart retched at the thought of her crying over Emmett. _Dear Bella… I am so so sorry._ I sighed and stared at the credits rolling across the screen. I couldn't even remember what we were watching…

True to form, Bella began babbling in her sleep. There were nights she had full conversations with me and didn't remember it the next day. Then there were nights no one could understand a word she said. Tonight, I could tell full well what she was dreaming. It made me smile at first. My heart warmed and then my stomach dropped. "And I know I can't take it back…I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds…" She was singing the lyrics Emmett had dedicated to her. Yes, this was totally adorable. Then realization struck. Emmett royally fucked up. He chased Rosalie. Whether or not he fucked her was beside the point. The simple fact that he disregarded Bella's feelings was awful. I wanted to cry for her because I knew she would hide all her tears. I wanted to throttle my darling brother, but I also wanted him to love her.

I sat there watching her for a few more minutes before Jasper and Emmett entered the house. I could hear them come through the foyer and then head toward the game room. Jasper came directly to me and kissed me. "I missed you baby."

I kissed him hard, full of passion. "I missed you too." Before I had a chance to say anything more, his lips crashed down on mine. Jasper was always so passionate. I loved him for this. I could feel the heat emanating from my core. "Baby… lets go to bed." I needed him, the day was long and all I had watched were sappy love stories. I wanted my love story.

Jasper pulled away a bit, kissed me on the forehead and laughed. "I'd love to, but don't you think we should get Bella to a more comfortable room?" His eyebrow arched and he motioned toward my crashed out friend.

"I'll move her." It was the sex crazed bastard. Now the fury from earlier returned. I turned to him fists clenched at my side.

"First dear brother. We must speak. You. Me. Kitchen. Now." Without waiting for his response I stomped toward the kitchen. I turned to face him. Tapping my foot waiting for his slow ass to show.

Emmett entered the room and simply stared at me. He knew he was in trouble. "Ok. So you didn't screw Rosalie. I'm glad. That doesn't change the fact that you ripped Bella's heart out and stomped on it as if it were nothing. You have hurt her so bad Emmett. You have no idea what she's going through. I saw it today. Every emotion of hers. She needs you but has decided you deserve better than her." I half laughed. "As if anyone is better than Bella. Either way Emmett, she doesn't believe me when I tell her you didn't fuck Rosalie. Even when she entertained the idea, she simply said it was because you wouldn't cheapen the experience. God, you don't deserve her. I thought you would, but you've totally blown it."

Silent tears began to fall to his cheeks. I had made Emmett cry. That was something. He always played the strong football hero. Here he was reduced to tears. "I know Alice. I can't change what happened. I want to fix it. I need to fix it. I just … I need to rebuild. I want her so bad Alice. I want her to be with me forever. Do you know how much it hurts me to see her cry? To know I made her cry? There is nothing you can say to me to make me feel worse. I'm already putting myself through that. So please, just please, let it be. Let me try. Let _me_ do the work now. No scheming. No planning. Let me do it. Please?"

I didn't want to, but he was right. I had to let him do it. I had to make him do it because that's the only way Bella would see. She needed Emmett and not Alice's plan for Emmett and Bella. "Ok Em. I'll step out of it, but you need to get your shit together. She won't keep coming back for more if you keep hurting her. That means no Rosalie. No mystery women. Just work toward fixing this. She'll come around, but she's hurt. Give it time."

He nodded and we hugged. I did my best to crush him. I knew he was hurting too and that just made the whole thing worse. I felt awful for pushing Bella toward a plan that had ended up hurting both of them. Jasper was so right, I needed to butt out. Starting that moment, I would no longer interfere with other people's lives.

**EmPOV**

Alice released the hug and looked up at me. "Thank you Alice. I do love you and I love her. So much." She understood. She knew how much I loved Bella and that I would do anything to make it up to her. I had to fix it. I saw understanding in my sister's eyes and I was thankful I had her. "So, can I move Bella now?"

"Yes. I'm going to bed. Just put her in her bed. I turned down the blankets hours ago…but hated to wake her when she was sleeping so well." I nodded and headed toward my game room.

I sat down in the second chair. I would move her, but she was so peaceful. So perfect. Curled up in _my_ chair. Wrapped in _my_ blanket. It was amazing. The feelings I felt for this woman. I wanted her there forever. I wanted to marry her. I would marry her, if she'd have me. I'm not sure how long I just sat and watched her sleep. She was beautiful awake, but sleeping she was so vulnerable. It made her that more precious. When she began to stir I decided it was time to move her.

Scooping her up in my arms was easy. She was so light and pliable. Then she began to speak. "Emmett…No…" I sighed. I wished I could see her dreams. What was I doing? What was she thinking? "Don't leave me…" _Never. NEVER._ "Not her. Please… Emmett…" Her pleas were heart retching. "Plain…I know…not Rosalie…but….I love you." While my heart broke it also began to fill with hope. I had hurt her, but she loved me. New determination set, I tucked her into her bed. Pulled the comforter up to her chin and was heading out the door. My heart soared. She loved me. _She loves me! Did you hear that… she loves me… _

**BPOV**

I felt safe and warm. My dreams were disturbing and I wanted to wake up. Pleading with Emmett in my dreams scared the shit out of me. _What if he doesn't pick me? Why should he pick you when he has Rosalie Cullen?_ Then I felt alone. I woke with a start.

Where was I? It took me a second to get my bearings. _My room? How did I get here?_ I looked around for an indication as to who brought me here. Then, my eyes found him. He was leaving. _No. Don't leave! Please… _"NO!" I shouted loud enough to wake the dead.

Emmett spun around. He was at my side in a moment. "Bella. What's wrong?!" He was concerned. I must have scared the shit out of him.

"S-s-sorry Em. I just…I … oh never mind." I sighed. How could I tell him I loved him? He wanted, no he deserved better.

He placed his hand on my chin and tilted it up so he could look into my eyes. "Bella… please. I'm here for you honey." Ok, so my heart started racing. _Don't get too excited. He's called you Honey for years. But things are different now… you can hear it in his voice. No. I can't think like that._

"Nothing Emmett. I'm sorry. Just bad dreams again. I'll be fine." I glanced at the clock. 2:00 am. "Shit Emmett. It's late. Go to bed. I'm sorry for keeping you." I looked away and felt the redness invade my face.

He sat for a moment longer before speaking. "No worries Bells. I haven't been sleeping so well lately anyway. I can stay if it'll help." His voice was low and comforting.

I sighed. I knew I wouldn't be getting any more sleep so figured what the hell. "If you want to stay, stay. I doubt I'll get any more sleep tonight. My dreams were brutal. We can watch a movie or something." I motioned toward the TV sitting across from my bed.

Emmett gave me his brightest smile. He seemed almost excited. "Great! Just give me a minute. I'm going to change so I don't smell like the football stadium. Then I'll be back and we can hang out." He squeezed my hand before heading out my bedroom door.

_Emmett's coming to hang out? Why does the surprise you? You two are best friends after all. Shit, he probably thinks of you as a sister. Whatever, you know better. Remember… he kissed you…_

Before I had a chance to sort out my head, Emmett returned sporting blue sweatpants and a white t-shirt that hugged him in all the right places. _Oh my God! He's so sexy. Quit it Bella. Stop. No thoughts like that._

He gave me another full grin, showing off his most adorable dimples. "So I figured we'd watch _Dude Where's My Car…"_

I couldn't hold back the laugh. "Sure Em. That's always a good one. Ashton Kutcher is just too adorable in that one…" I kept laughing. We always watched that movie when I had a rough day. It was sweet and just kinda our thing.

He walked to the DVD player and started the movie. Then to my surprise, he launched himself into the right side of my bed, causing me squeak just a bit. "Sheesh Emmett… we don't wanna break the bed now do we?" I laughed with him.

"Yeah whatever Bella. Now give me the remote." He flashed a devilish grin my direction as I grabbed the TV controller to protect it from Emmett.

"Huh uh, no way in hell. It's my room, my remote. You'll live." I said in utter defiance. I knew this was war. Emmett _always _demanded to be in control of all things electronic. Sure enough… he pounced me. We wrestled over the remote for a few minutes. I tried to remain quiet, but wasn't too successful. Not that it mattered, no one would come bursting through my door at this hour.

Of course Emmett won the battle. I was so not a match for him. He had me pinned, both hands above my head, Emmett placed directly on top of me. We were both breathing hard. I could feel his breath on my face. The mere proximity made my core wet. My stomach was in knots and I wanted nothing more than for him to kiss me like he had in the kitchen.

"Bella…" He whispered reverently. Then, he granted me my wish. He kissed me so sweetly. I had to choke back the lump in my throat. I felt his love for me and it hurt. Not because I didn't want it, but because we had denied our feelings for so long. I knew that this was what I wanted, but I also feared he would see Rosalie and run off with her again. I just knew there was no way he wanted me over her. No man in his right mind would.

His lips moved with mine in perfect harmony. I wrapped my arms around his neck holding him right where I wanted him. I never wanted him to release. I needed him and didn't care that his affections may be temporary. In response, Emmett wound his fingers through my hair. His tongue traced my bottom lip. I let my mouth fall open enough to grant him the access he had requested. Our tongues danced and my heart began beating uncontrollably. Emmett deepened the kiss and moaned in my mouth. I let a sigh escape my throat.

We kissed until we were both out of breath. When it ended, neither of us spoke. I looked deep into his eyes. Searching. Hoping to find some answer.

**EmPOV**

She was staring into my eyes. I wasn't willing to break the gaze. I wanted to tell her. Let her know just how important she was to me. I wanted her to know I loved _her_. That I had always loved her. That I wanted to spend eternity with just Bella. I would never see another woman as I saw Bella. My world had been irrevocably changed.

"Emmett…" _Oh God no. Please don't let her run again. I don't want to lose her. Please. _"I… I mean. We need to talk." _Ok, that's not so bad…. It could be worse._

I rested my forehead against hers. "Yeah, I guess we do." I rolled myself to lie at her side. I figured this would happen. After all, I did need to explain a few things. "What's on your mind Bells?"

She just laid there for a minute. I knew this wasn't a planned discussion, so she'd need some time. I stared at the ceiling attempting to follow the texture patterns. "I guess… I know… well… don't worry about me. I mean…if…" She was struggling with the words and I could hear the pain in her voice.

It was too much to handle. I sat up and pulled her into a sitting position. I placed one hand on each side of her face. "Bella… Please. You can trust me. I know my behavior has been terrible lately. Please, let me show you that you can trust me again… Please."

"Oh Em. I trust you. You're my best friend. Nothing can change that. I'm just, I just want you to know I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you like that." _What?! _My heart sank yet again. The recurring feeling of having your heart ripped out and stomped on is a tough one to endure. "I am really sorry Emmett. I don't want to come between you and Rosalie. I didn't mean to really…" Her eyes were glistening with tears. She was doing what Bella did best… sacrificing.

I wanted to hold her. To keep her close to my heart, never let go. Instead I tried to explain. "Bella… I'm the one who should apologize. I didn't mean for you to see, err… um didn't want you to see that. Rosalie and I. It wasn't fair to you. I never meant to hurt you like that. I would never intentionally hurt you."

**BPOV**

Emmett was being so honest and sincere, but it still hurt. I had decided to just remain friends, but that didn't make this any easier. I wanted so badly to be the one he loved. To be in Rosalie's position. At the same time, I knew she was much better for him than I. I nodded as he spoke. I had to get out of there… but he was in my room. Where was I supposed to go? _It doesn't matter. You need to get out of here and now! Before you break down anymore._ "Emmett…" I forced a smile and placed my hand on his cheek. It felt so right and yet all wrong. "I know Em. I know. As I said, I'm fine. I'll be fine. I'm happy as long as you are. You two make a _great_ couple." Another forced smile.

Before he had a chance to continue. I leapt out of bed and headed for the door. "Bella… Wait. Where are you going? It's late. Don't. I'll leave." He was heading toward me as I turned to leave.

"No Emmett. Stay. I've gotta go. I'll be fine. Really." And with that, I closed the door behind me. My heart shattered. I ran to the kitchen, grabbed Alice's car keys and fled to the garage.


	12. Running

A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns _**all**_ things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

Story is all human. Characters do tend to be out of character on occasion as well.

***************************************************

Chapter 12: Running

**BPOV**

I sped down the drive, no idea where I was headed. This was the one time I was grateful that Alice had an obsession with speed. Her Porsche handled so well. I just kept driving. Eventually Forks was far behind me and I was beginning to wonder exactly why I was running. I knew why I began to run, I couldn't let Emmett see me cry. I didn't want him to know just how much it hurt not being with him. Then, sometime during the drive I just wanted to keep running. I didn't want anyone to see me like that. To see how devastated I was at the thought of Emmett with another woman.

The sun was peaking in the sky. _I better call Alice and let her know I stole her car. Thank God you grabbed your phone on the way out the door._ I hit my speed dial.

Her bell-like voice answered. "Hello Bella… are you enjoying my car?" I could picture her eyebrow curving as she questioned me. I knew she wouldn't be angry with me but I still felt awful.

"Hi Alice. Sorry about the car, I just had to get out of there and didn't want to interrupt you and Jasper."

"Oh no problem babe. Umm, but could you possibly tell me where you are and if my car is ok or not?" She let a little laugh escape but let couldn't hide the worry or strain in her voice.

I had to smile. She was always such a great friend. "Well, the last sign I saw put me somewhere closer to Tacoma than Forks…And your car is in perfect condition."

"TACOMA! Oh my God Bella. How fast are you driving?!" Now she was really concerned. It wasn't like _she_ ever paid attention to speed limits.

I rolled my eyes. "Hell if I know. I was distraught remember?"

"Yeah yeah... so what did our dear Emmett do this time?" True concern in her voice. I could then hear Jasper in the background. _"Alice…"_ Warning in his voice. He was trying to rein her in a bit.

"Nothing Alice. Don't worry about it." I sighed. I didn't want to get into the details of mine and Emmett's moment. I would eventually tell Alice, but just then was not the time. I still had so much to sort out in my head.

This time Alice sighed. "Ok Bella. Can you at least tell me when you'll be home?"

_Wow good question… are we going home? Can't we just take a mild vacation? _"I think I'll stay in Tacoma today Alice. I'll come home soon. I just need a break." I would go home, but wasn't sure when.

"Ok Bells. Please, just be careful. If you need anything let me know. I'll tell Charlie you're sick and won't be in school today. That way he can call you in. I'll keep my phone on all day. If you need me, just call and I'll be there."

I let a smile spread across my face. "Sure thing Alice. Thank you. I love you."

"Love you too Bella. See you later." With that I turned off my phone and continued toward Tacoma.

**EPOV**

I woke early with anticipation of seeing Bella. I had so enjoyed her this past weekend and not seeing her yesterday really hit me hard. I wanted to her close to me. I wanted to smell her amazing scent and feel her silky skin. I just wanted Bella. She had mentioned she wanted to build a friendship first, and I would give her that, but it wouldn't be slow. I couldn't handle not having her as mine. Bella Swan would be mine and soon.

The morning passed much too slow for my liking. I paced back and forth in my room. I was so filled with anticipation that I didn't even turn on my music. Rosalie must have sensed something was off because before I knew it she was standing in my door way giving me a curious look.

I shrugged. "What Rose?" I didn't have the patience for her interrogation at that moment.

"Oh nothing Edward. I just find it hilarious that you are all worked up over this girl. She's just so…" I glared at her and she got the hint. She shut her mouth very quickly. She thought for a moment before continuing. "Well anyway dear brother. Is she going to be another one of those girls you just get with and then leave or does this one really matter?"

I knew Rose never really approved of my love them and leave them theory but to be honest, it was just to protect myself. Our lives were not constant. There was no point in building lasting relationships. It was much easier to simply live in the moment and move on afterward. No strings attached, no questions asked. I could understand why Rose hated my attitude. Being a woman probably made her disgust for such things natural. "Rose, I don't know. I do like the girl. A lot. She's been a great inspiration when it comes to my music and I barely know her. But that's the thing… I barely know her. I can't tell you how this will end until I do know her."

Rosalie snorted a bit and then rolled her eyes. "Ya know Edward. I would highly suggest getting to know her _before_ you fuck the girl." She shrugged before continuing. "But that's just me. Do what you want, I don't give a shit. Just keep her away from Emmett. I made progress the other day and plan on continuing that today." She gave me her most vicious smile. The smile reserved for the truly scary plans.

I waved her off. "Whatever Rose. I'll do what I can. I'd like to keep her away from him anyway. I just don't trust the bastard. I hate that you're chasing him, but what can I do. I'll let you deal with him, but if he so much as touches a hair on your head I swear to God I will put him in his place."

"Oh dear brother, I hope he'll do more than touch a hair on my head…" And with that, Rosalie left my room. I simply shook my head hoping to shake the vivid image of Rosalie with Emmett McCarty out of my head. It was disturbing, no other word for it.

Letting Rosalie drive us to school was always entertaining. The girl loved her cars and never hesitated showing them off. I swear half the school was watching us as we pulled into the lot. Not that I honestly cared. I only wanted one person to notice me. We got out of the car and Rosalie headed one direction while I went the other. Just then some bubbly little cheerleader type bounced up to me.

She smiled sweetly, I'm guessing she was attempting to be seductive. "Hi! I'm Jessica. You must be new here, I haven't seen you around before." _Soooo original this one. Well she may be a nice… Oh shut up, she wouldn't even compare to Bella._ "If you'd like I can show you around a bit. Let you get your bearings."

I didn't want to be rude, so I smiled back at her. "Thanks. Edward Cullen. My sister and I are new to your school this year." It was simple, but I didn't want to continue the conversation long. I was truly dying to make it to calc. _Ha! Who really gets excited over calculus?_ The little cheerleader decided to fall in step with me. I walked quickly hoping she'd get the hint, but she didn't.

"Oh so that was your sister who drove? She seems nice. Is she a cheerleader or anything?" _Gah she just keeps rambling!_ "Cuz I'm head cheerleader and I could let her try out for the squad…" The incessant rambling continued straight to my locker. "So, if she wants, just let me know. And if there's _anything_ you want, please come to me first. I'm usually pretty good at…meeting people's needs." She smiled another smile attempting to seduce me.

"Thanks Jessica. I'll let Rosalie know and I'll keep it in mind." I threw my jacket into the locker, grabbed a pen and notebook, then turned toward class. "Thanks again. See ya around." I waved and left her, mouth gaping. Usually this attention would be great, but I had Bella on the mind.

I practically ran to my seat and waited for Bella. I sat there nervously for several minutes before the bell rang and yet, no Bella. My entire being was deflated. It was like someone had taken my most precious toy and threw it out. I missed her. _Shit, you barely know her. How can you miss her?_ Ok, so I really had wanted to see her. To smile at her, talk to her. I needed to see her and now, after all this anticipation, she didn't show.

**RPOV**

The first half of the day went quickly. I hadn't really paid any attention in my classes. Really it was only the second week of school so I wasn't too worried. I simply wanted to get to lunch and fast. I was going to seduce Emmett McCarty if it was the last thing I did. I wanted him to be mine. I wanted to teach the boy a thing or two. This would be one hell of a game.

I entered the cafeteria and saw Emmett's group sitting in their usual table. I quickly went through the lunch line, grabbing an apple and soda. If all went as planned, I wouldn't have time to eat. Approaching their table Alice waved to me to sit. "Hey there everyone." I smiled as I took my place next to Alice. I secretly thanked her for placing me directly across from Emmett again. "So how's it going?" I asked as I smiled my best smile at Emmett.

This didn't get the reaction I had expected. Emmett didn't look at me at all. He seemed to look past me, never directly at me. Jasper broke the silence by answering my question. "Thinks are well. Emmett and I went to a football game yesterday while the girls hung out. How was the rest of your weekend?" I was confused by Emmett's reaction to me. I thought I'd at least get a nod, a smile, a hello… something.

"Ours was fairly uneventful. I still had some unpacking to do and such so I spent most of it in my garage." For one slight moment I thought I saw Emmett's eyes shift toward me, but then quickly the other direction. _What the hell?_ So I decided to make him look at me. I slid my foot up his leg again, aiming for his manhood. Again, I didn't expect his reaction.

He practically jumped out of his seat, grabbed a chair, placed it next to Alice and straddled it. This simple move made him completely inaccessible to me. _Huh, that hasn't happened ever before… ever…_ Then he decided to speak, but not directly to me. "Ali, have you heard from Bella today? She's not here and I'm starting to worry a bit…" _Uggh… why is he thinking about her again?? Especially after I've come on so strong? He should be looking at _me_ not thinking about her._

"Oh. Well. After whatever you two had going on last night happened… she borrowed my Porsche and went for a bit of a drive." Alice seemed to glance in my direction slightly before continuing. "She's taking the day off, but will be back tonight. I'm sure you'll see her when she brings the car back." Emmett looked almost distraught over this bit of information. _I wonder what happened… Oh who cares! They had something going on between them last night._

Emmett continued to interrogate Alice. "Where is she Alice? I mean, she's not in Fork's obviously. Where'd she go?"

Now it seemed that his sister didn't want spill the information. "Well last time I talked to her she was going to hang out in Tacoma for the day. Do some shopping and such." Emmett seemed angry at first, then for some reason his face went blank again. Alice was nervous, hell anyone could see that. The little pixie played all her emotions on her face.

About then my brother walked up. The same look of longing and loss was across his face. I knew exactly why he looked so terrible. He placed his tray in Emmett's previous spot. "Hello everyone. How's the second week of school treating you?" I couldn't sit there any longer. Emmett was not even acknowledging my presence and I knew I'd have to hear more Bella talk with Edward sitting there. So I did what any respectable woman would do. I left.

**JPOV**

When Rosalie sat next to us I could almost feel the tension. It was like you could cut it with a knife. Yes, cliché I know, but that's the best description for it. I let out a sigh of relief when she got up to leave but then the conversation turned back to Bella. The tension was even thicker this time.

"The group seems to be missing someone today. Where's Bella?" It was an innocent question. Well, from anyone but Edward it would have been innocent. We all knew he was looking to get with Bella. We also knew that Emmett would never allow it. Still, I knew that Bella would never choose Edward over Emmett. She had said the kiss meant nothing to her. The problem being, Emmett didn't know she had kissed Edward. He would seriously lose his shit if he knew. I couldn't risk that coming out.

This time Emmett answered the query. "She's taking the day off. Alice loaned her the Porsche and it seems she's decided to do some shopping in Tacoma." That was more than I had expected of Emmett. I knew he felt it was his fault she left, I just wasn't sure why. We hadn't had a chance to speak about it and Bella hadn't told Alice when they spoke earlier.

"TACOMA! And you guys just let her run off like that??!! Alone?!" Edward began practically screaming the questions. He was angry and I was shocked. None of us really thought about it. Bella had left us at home and obviously wanted to be alone for a bit. We couldn't deny her that. But now that Edward was screaming at us I began to wonder if we should have stopped her.

I decided to bring him down a bit. "She'll be fine. She just needed some alone time. What's so wrong with Tacoma anyway?"

"Just she's alone guys! Hell I haven't known her that long, but already twice I've had to save her from cracking her skull on the pavement. You don't honestly think she can walk down a street unprotected? She could seriously hurt herself. Not to mention… what if she runs across the bad sort of people? I mean, shit, I'd never let Rose walk around a city alone. Never, no way in hell." His anger was there, but he brought his voice down a bit. I wasn't sure why he felt so protective of Bella, but he had a point. Leaving her to her own devices wasn't always the best plan.

I glanced at Alice who looked almost pale now. I followed her gaze to Emmett. He was angry and worried and it looked like he was going to hurt someone…

**EmPOV**

How could I have been so stupid? Why was Edward suddenly more concerned about my Bella than I had been? When Alice mentioned Tacoma I was worried sure, but never had those issues crossed my mind. Never did I question her safety. I really should have been thinking. Instead I was happy enough to wallow in misery knowing I had driven her away. _I've got to get to her. No you can't, you don't have time. She's got her phone, let her be, she'll be fine. No she won't. She can't be fine, she's Bella. If anything happens to her…_

I couldn't just sit there and do nothing. _Think McCarty, think. Who do we know in Tacoma? Do we know anyone? Emily. Of course._ "Alice, can you cover for me? I've gotta run home." I didn't wait for her response. I just leapt up and headed for the door. What happened next was completely unexpected.

"Emmett, man, wait up." It was Edward chasing after me. "Are you going after her? I mean, to Tacoma?" He seemed genuinely worried and I really wasn't sure why he cared so much. _Oh just tell him. It won't hurt. I mean, he obviously doesn't want Bella hurt._

I kept walking, almost running toward the lot. "No, I've got a cousin in Tacoma, she's going to school at PSU. I think maybe Emily and her boyfriend will go keep her company. I've just gotta get a hold of her first." By this time I was at my jeep. Edward seemed pleased and I wouldn't have cared either way.

"Ok, well if you need any help, let me know." He dug into his pocket and scribbled something on a piece of paper. "That's my cell. If you need anything." I nodded at him, acknowledging this new alliance, however temporary. I had better things to worry about. Bella could possibly get herself into trouble and I wasn't there to save her.

I sped toward my house. I had to find Emily's cell number and call her. She'd do anything for Bella. Granted they weren't friends currently but they had been growing up. The entire drive I was distracted by thoughts of Bella alone in Tacoma and it infuriated me. I couldn't believe how stupid I had been, letting Bella run off like that.

Arriving at my house, I bailed from my Jeep and ran into the kitchen. Mom always kept relatives numbers posted on the contact board. I found Emily's number and dialed quickly. "Hello." I never thought I would be so glad to hear my cousin's voice.

"Emily, its Emmett. I was wondering if you could do me a favor." I knew I sounded out of breath and impatient, but the situation could be dire.

"Sure Emmett. Is everything alright?" She let a short laugh escape.

"Well, see… Bella and I had a bit of an argument. She borrowed Alice's car and headed toward Tacoma. You know how Bella is, she's not always the safest person. I was wondering if you'd give her a call and maybe you and Sam could keep an eye on her today?"

Emily was quiet for a moment. I could hear her relay the situation to Sam. "Sure. I'll give her a call and see what's up. What's her number?"

I released the breath I had been holding and gave Emily Bella's number. "Really Em, I appreciate it. Just please make sure she's ok. I don't know what we'd do if something happened… I'd feel awful."

"No prob Em. I'll call you later. Bye." The line went dead.

**APOV**

When I got home I could hear the music blaring from Emmett's room. _He's overreacting again. _Emmett tended to overreact when it came to Bella's safety. It had always been that way, from the time we were kids. I remembered when Lauren had pushed Bella off the swings back in first grade. Even then, Emmett was right there to shield Bella from big bad Lauren. He rushed to Bella's side and shot a very menacing look at Lauren. To this day Lauren has left Bella alone for fear Emmett would rip her apart.

Now my brother was probably lying up on his bed, staring at the ceiling, blaring very loud music and berating himself over the fact that he was the reason Bella had run. I also knew he'd beat himself up over the fact that Edward had seemed more concerned about Bella being alone in Tacoma than Emmett had. This would definitely be a very long night.

I ascended the stairs toward Emmett's room. First I tapped lightly on the door, but knew it probably wouldn't work. I then proceeded to bang on his door. Finally the music became quieter. "Emmett. I know you're in there, open up before I get an axe and break it down." _He has to the count of ten before I go for the axe. Ten? Really? Why not three??_ As I argued with myself he flung the door open.

Sure enough Emmett looked like shit. He had been crying, though he'd never admit it. His hair was messed and his face was all sullen. "Emmett, she's fine. She's having dinner with Emily and Sam then heading back." I sat down next to him on his giant bed. "Really Em, she'll be fine. No need to worry. You're just overreacting again. You do tend to do that when Bella is involved."

He looked at me and then back at the ceiling. Releasing a sigh he began to speak. "Ali, I know. Don't you think I know I'm overreacting? Shit, it's not like Tacoma has the top crime rate in the US. It's just that it's Bella. Our Bella. Our wonderful, clumsy, unsafe Bella. If anyone could find trouble in Tacoma, it would be Bella." I nodded knowing full well he was correct. He continued his rant as Jasper entered the room. "So our danger magnet that we all love so much is in Tacoma. Ok, I can handle that. What I can't handle is the fact she's there alone and because of me. Because I have managed to destroy her heart and push her away. If anything were to happen to her, it'd kill me." He broke into sobs again.

I looked to Jasper and he motioned for us to leave. I knew Emmett wouldn't let it rest until Bella was safe in Forks. I also knew that he wouldn't truly be happy until Bella were safe in his arms. Placing my hand on his shoulder I looked at him. "Emmett, you'll fix it. Don't worry. She still loves you, just need to work on a few things." I smiled at him and placed a kiss on his forehead before leaving him to his misery.

**BPOV**

I was heading back toward Forks replaying the events of the day in my mind. _It was nice to see Emily and Sam again. Yeah, but what possessed them to call? She told you Alice let her know you were in town. Oh yeah._ I was glad to hear from Emily. I hadn't seen her in ages. It was also nice to talk about PSU and college in general. I only had a little time before I had to make some serious decisions regarding higher education.

After a very pleasant shopping trip and dinner I hugged Emily and headed back toward Forks. I promised her we would visit again soon. I'd bring Alice, Jasper and Emmett along next time. Emily seemed happy with that. I thought she may be missing her family more than she let them see. Now the sun had set and I was driving in Alice's Porsche heading back to Forks.

_So. You kissed Emmett again. Yes and then we ran away. Yep. So now what? Hell if I know. Oh come on you know exactly what. You will stay away from him. He deserves to be happy. No reason for you to fuck up his relationship or the idea of his relationship with Rosalie. They are so much better for each other. Shit, she looks perfect next to him. They'll be very happy together. So we're back to just friends then huh? Yes. That's all it could ever be, you know that. _Sigh._ I know. As much as it hurts, I know. _

Pulling into Alice's garage I turned off the car and placed my forehead on the steering wheel. _Can you do this? Are you sure? Don't you want to fight for him? Of course I WANT to fight for him. Shit, I love him with my entire being… problem is he should be with someone better. I'm willing to fight for his happiness, even if that's not with me. Ooook then. Get your ass in there._ I sighed again before pulling myself from the car.

Two giant arms wrapped around me. I screamed. "Sshh Bella. It's ok. Shh…" Of course, it was him. He had waited in the dark. Waited for me.

**EmPOV**

I paced back and forth in our garage, waiting. I had waited for about two hours when I saw Alice's headlights coming up the drive. I sat on the bench, hoping I could control my emotions just a bit. Bella pulled the car into its space, turned off the engine and leaned her beautiful face on the steering wheel. She must have been having an internal battle because she seemed completely distracted. By the time she got out of the car I couldn't handle it anymore. I needed my arms around her and before I knew what I was doing, I had her in a my embrace.

She screamed. _Shit McCarty! You scared her. _"Sshh Bella. It's ok. Shh…" I turned her so she could see me. "I didn't mean to scare you, I was just worried about you."

Bella looked up at me from under her long eye lashes. "Oh. It's fine Emmett, you just startled me." She pulled herself from my embrace and it felt as though I had been stabbed right in my heart. "You really shouldn't worry about me you know."

I stepped back a bit and folded my arms across my chest. "Tacoma can be dangerous. But you had Emily and Sam. How are they?" I knew I had to keep the conversation away from 'us' if I didn't want her to run again.

Her eyes lit up a bit. "They were great! It was nice to see Em and talk to her about school and such. She's so happy there. We had a nice dinner and they want to see us all soon." She smiled up at me. A trip to Tacoma with Bella and crew… _Hell yeah!_

"Cool, maybe in a couple of weekends we can go."

"Sounds good." She yawned and stretched. "I better get some rest. It's been a long day."

"Yeah, you've driven a long ways. Go to bed Bella. Sleep well." I wanted to hug her again but felt she wouldn't welcome it. I had royally screwed up with her. I had to convince her somehow that I wanted her and only her.

Bella smiled weakly at me and sighed before turning to leave. "Night Em. Sweet dreams."


	13. Preparations

A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns _**all**_ things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

Story is all human. Characters do tend to be out of character on occasion as well.

WARNING: This chapter does contain mature content.

***************************************************

Chapter 13: Preparations

**BPOV**

After leaving Emmett in the garage I all but ran to my room. I should have expected to see Alice, but her presence startled me as much as Emmett's had. "ALICE! Oh my God! You scared the shit out of me!"

She smiled and laughed. "C'mon Bella… You couldn't think I'd just let you run in here and not explain yourself…"

Alice was right. I did owe her an explanation, I just wasn't sure if I was quite ready yet. I sighed deeply. "Ok. So what do you wanna know?" I knew exactly what she wanted to know, but was really hoping she'd go easy on me.

"Why don't we start with _why_ you felt the need to borrow my favorite car?" She raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

I inhaled deeply, held it for a moment and then released. "Well… the last thing I remember the other night was watching some movie and then after that… I was having some amazing dream about Emmett, but he rejected me for Rosalie. Which ok, yeah I know why I was having that dream. Anyway, then I felt better, loved, cradled. It was the most comforting feeling I've ever had. Suddenly I felt desolate. I woke and searched the room. I was in my room and there was Emmett. He was walking out the door. I don't know what possessed me but I screamed no at him. Honestly Alice, I'm amazed you didn't hear me."

She smiled a bit. "Oh you know, when I'm out I'm out." She shrugged but also blushed just a bit. Yeah I know what she was 'out' doing at that moment. "Continue…" Alice was always persistent.

"Ok, so I asked him to stay. Well demanded it really. He practically ran to my side and began to fuss over me. Asking me what was wrong. I almost told him then. I really wanted to, but I just couldn't do that to him. His happiness is far more important than my own. So I just told him it was nothing… that it was just a bad dream." I sighed again remember how much I wanted him to know. "I told him it was ok to go, that it was getting late but he insisted he wouldn't be sleeping much anyway. I knew full well I wouldn't be going back to sleep… so we decided to watch a movie." I stopped talking for a minute to simply think, to remember the moment.

"So watching a movie gave you the sudden urge to borrow my car?" Her face was skeptical and she knew there was more.

"No Alice. That wouldn't drive me to 'borrow' a car and drive over one hundred miles per hour toward an unknown destination…" I gave her a harsh look before continuing. "…but Emmett kissing me and me coming to my senses will."

Alice audibly gasped this time. "H-he WHAT?!" She was screeching now. I really really didn't want the guys to hear this conversation, _that_ would be mortifying.

"SHHH Alice!" I hissed and waited for her to confirm she had calmed down. "Yes, he kissed me. It's kinda a long story how that happened but he did. I kissed him back and honestly Alice, I could have all freaking night! But I had to think. Once we broke the kiss I just stared at him. I memorized everything about him before deciding I couldn't do this to him. I couldn't take away any chance he had with Rosalie or some other worthy girl. I'm not that girl Alice. I'm not going to be that selfish. It may kill me but I will let him go… for his own sake." At this point the tears had begun falling down my face.

Alice wrapped her arms around me and held me close. "Bella, what makes you think it's not you he wants?" Her voice was low and sincere.

I sniffed a bit. "How could he want me when he could have _her_? I mean c'mon Alice. Look at me." I motioned with my arms showing off my lack of beauty. "I'm nothing compared to her. He deserves to have someone who he can show off, someone who looks perfect next to him because he is perfect Alice. I won't take that from him."

Her head just shook. "Bella, you don't see yourself all that clearly now do you? I talked to Emmett. According to him he's so not interested in Rosalie and feels just awful about this whole mess. I think he loves you Bella. I really do."

Now it was my turn to shake my head. "Alice, I've already decided. I'm not chasing him. I won't do it to him. Not now not ever. He deserves more than me and I won't stand in the way of that. Please, just help me be friends with him. No more planning no more chasing. I just want things back to how they were before… before this whole fucked up mess." I was sobbing fully now and I'm guessing that's why she let the topic drop.

"Shh Bella. I promise, no more chasing. We'll step out now. Just be friends. But know that you're making a mistake. I know you think you're right but I think you're making a huge mistake. I won't step in anymore, but please, for everyone's sake, think about your choice."

I promised her but knew deep down I wouldn't even bother thinking about it. I had already made up my mind. Emmett and I were friends, nothing more.

**APOV**

She cried out every last tear before falling into a troubled sleep. I knew she was wrong. I could see how Emmett loved her. It wasn't right to let her just give up, but Bella was Bella and she had made up her mind. Stubborn shit if I'd ever known one. This just meant Emmett would have to work twice as hard. He needed to prove to her she was all he ever wanted. _I'll bring that up with him soon. For now, just let her sleep._

I tucked Bella in under the covers and left her to dream. I backed out of her room taking caution to close the door lightly. When I turned around I could see a very troubled Emmett sitting on the floor across from her room. I motioned for him to follow me.

We went to his room. Sitting on his bed I motioned for him to sit next to me. "Well, I'm guessing you heard all that." He didn't even speak, just simply nodded. "She's pretty messed up in the head Em. I don't know what you could do to fix this, but you've gotta do something."

He sighed and then began pacing. Soon after, he began ranting. "How could she think she was anything less than Rosalie?! Shit, Bella is perfect. She's the most loving, kind, caring, fun, gorgeous woman I have ever known! How could she doubt herself?!" The pacing continued as he worked through things in his own way. Then a sudden change. He became angry. "How could she doubt me!?! Doesn't she believe me when I tell her how remarkable she really is?" His eyes were blazing with fury but also pained with the heartache he was feeling.

"Emmett, it's not that she doubts you. She just worries that you will do anything to keep the peace between friends. She doesn't think she deserves you and that's an internal issue with Bella. You know how she can get. It has nothing to do with her not trusting or believing you. She just wants what is best for you and in her eyes that's a girl like Rosalie. It's not your fault, it's her messed up head. Which is just another reason we love her… even when she's being stupid."

He growled and ran his hands through is hair. "This is awful Alice. What can I do? I mean, she's still going to the ball with Edward isn't she? She's still going to push me toward Rosalie isn't she? I can't handle that. I think I'll lose it seeing her with him again."

It was my turn to be harsh. "Emmett, you _will_ deal with it. She won't' cancel her date with him for the ball. She has assured me she is taking him as a friend only. She's even told him that. As for the Rosalie situation, I think you are right. You need to stay as far away from her as possible. This year I think it's best if you fly solo to the ball. It'll accomplish one major objective. You'll prove to both Rosalie and Bella that you are not interested in Rose." I thought for a moment. Rose and I were becoming friends. She had seemed like a very nice person, but I also didn't want her near my brother. I also noticed how much Bella and Edward had in common. I wouldn't want to break up that friendship.

"Em, I think we can all be friends. Rose, Edward and the rest of our group. I think it'll take time, but they seem to fit. So for my sake, please try and play nice. By all means, stay the hell away from Rosalie. But play nice with Edward. I just have this feeling that we'll be great friends in the future and I don't want to mess that up."

**EmPOV**

WHAT?! Alice honestly thought that Edward and Rosalie would be great additions to our foursome? Shit. I wanted to yell, scream, shout NO, but I knew Alice. When she had these 'feelings' they just happened. No questions asked. I sighed in resignation. "Ok Alice. Just for you I will play nice. But I want it understood, if Rosalie is here I do not want her near me. Nor do I want her left roaming the house alone. She _must_ have you or Bella or Jasper with her at all times." No way in hell did I want her jumping me in the shower or something. "And… I want advanced notice before she comes over. I mean at least an hour or more."

Alice nodded in agreement. "So, what do we do about our dear Bella?" She asked. I really didn't have the answer. I couldn't chase her because she would run. I couldn't push her away because I would lose her forever. I would have to do what she wanted and just be friends. I could do that. I had to do that. Maybe in time she'll figure out she was all I ever wanted, needed.

"We play it her way. I'll be friends… for now."

**JPOV**

Alice returned to our room rather late. I had long been asleep when she crawled into bed next to me. I felt her arms wrap around me. It was rather cute when she tried spooning with me this way, no way in hell her short body could wrap around mine. I grinned and rolled so I was facing her. "Hey baby. I missed you." I pulled her to my lips and kissed her softly.

Kissing Alice had always been electrifying. I felt as though currents were running through every piece of my body. Some people say this happens on their first kiss and then dwindles with time. With Alice, I have to say it just grew. Each time kissing her was more intense. I pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Her tongue traced my bottom lip begging for entrance to my mouth. I complied and moaned as her tongue danced with mine. She was perfection.

Out tongues moved in synchronization as her beautiful hands wandered up and down my body. My need for her was growing. I moaned in her mouth. I could feel her smile on my lips. "You want me baby?" She asked teasingly as her hand caressed my now solid cock. I could only moan and nod in response. The desire was building and I knew I couldn't hold out much longer.

"Aaallicee… I need…" another moan escaped my lips. "you…" With that she rolled on top of me, one knee on each side. Alice looked down at me. Her eyes were dark with lust and love. _God I love this woman._ She was beautiful in all her glory. She knew I wanted her, needed her, but Alice loved to taunt me.

She ground her hips against mine eliciting yet another deep moan. "Tell me what you want baby… tell me so I can give it to you." She spoke softly, seductively as she continued moving her hips. My already burning desire increased tenfold as her hips ground down on my throbbing cock. She knew this drove me wild. My hips bucked up toward hers, silently showing her what I wanted. "Ah ah Jazzy baby… I wanna hear you say it. Tell me what you want darling…"

It took everything in me to respond in a semi-coherent manner. "Baby, I want you to fuck me… NOW!" I screamed the last word through clenched teeth as her hands toyed with my nipples. Her nails were running up and down my bare chest. I watched her sexy smile grow across her face as she moved down my body. Her finger nails tracing my entire body. Scratching ever so lightly down my torso. Down to the waist of my boxers. She looked up at me as she slid my boxers off, slowly. Painfully slow…

**APOV**

There I stood at the end of our bed, his boxers in hand. I watched him watch me remove them. I loved to play with him like that. Toying with him before giving him everything he wanted. In truth I would do anything for this man. I loved him so very much. I just stood there, staring that essence of beauty. Yes, a man can be beautiful and mine was the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

"Alice, _please…_" He begged. I couldn't hold out much longer. I smiled down at him and slowly removed my shirt, exposing my now solid nipples. I heard him moan again. I removed my panties and began crawling my way back to Jasper.

My mouth was now directly over Jaspers throbbing manhood. _Oh this is perfect._ I opened my mouth and took in every inch of him. This time we both moaned. He tasted so good, but I had other plans. I ran my tongue up and down him a few times and then pulled him from my mouth. I flicked my tongue over the tip several times before moving further up his body. Kissing every inch of him on my way. I took his nipple in my mouth, traced it with my tongue before gently biting down on it. I smiled as he moaned deep within his chest.

Finally I made it to his mouth. He kissed me with such hunger. I assaulted his mouth with mine as I straddled his manhood. I was positioned perfectly for his entrance into me. Without breaking our kiss I lowered myself down onto him. I sighed and as always the love I felt for him brought tears to my eyes. Our kisses moved from hungry, lustful to pure love. I just sat there for a moment, kissing him, letting my body adjust to his size.

Breaking the kiss, I let my hips begin to move. My head fell back as I moaned. Jasper brought his hands to my breasts, teasing each of my nipples. I love the feel of Jasper inside me, there was nothing better in the world. Nothing more perfect. When we were together it was like time simply stood still. _I never want this to end._ And in truth I knew we'd be together forever.

My stomach began to tighten as I quickened my pace. I knew it wouldn't be long. We were both moaning loudly at this point. He brought his hands between us and began rubbing my clit. I ground against his hand while riding him. He knew this would make me come. "Oh Jasper. God. You feel so good… mmmm." I was nearly beyond coherent sentences.

"Come for me baby. Come for my while riding my cock." Jasper's fingers worked my clit and then he pinched down on the bundle of nerves. This skyrocketed me over the top. My walls clenched hard down on him pulling him over the edge with me. I collapsed into his embrace. He kissed the top of my head and whispered "I love you" before I fell into a deep sleep.

**BPOV**

With the moaning coming from Alice's room I had a rough night of sleep. I secretly thanked God when they both finally climaxed so I could sleep. Once I fell asleep I dreamt of Emmett again but couldn't quite remember the dream when I woke the next morning.

I stretched as the sun crept through my window. _Uggh, I hate mornings._ I never really was a fan of early mornings, which just made school that much harder for me. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and headed for the shower. I started the shower and adjusted the temperature. Then I turned to the mirror and glared at my pitiful reflection. _Yep. That's why we're doing this. You are much too plain, simple for Emmett. He _deserves _better. Yeah, I know. We discussed this in depth yesterday. _I glared for a moment more before the steam overtook the mirror. Stepping into the shower I thought I heard someone in my room but ignored it. It was probably just Alice after all.

The hot water felt wonderful flowing over my sore muscles. Who knew driving all day could give you sore muscles? I just stood there for a few minutes letting the water wash away all the sorrow and pain. I couldn't let anyone see how much this hurt. I knew they would insist on making it better but didn't want anyone sacrificing for me. After washing my hair I stepped from the shower and wrapped the giant white towel around my body. I grabbed the other towel and dried my hair. I wasn't going to put too much effort into my look for the day. I finished towel drying my hair and headed toward the bedroom.

There on my bed was a tray of food. Eggs, bacon and toast as well as some fruit and juice. _What the hell? Who was in here?_ I knew it couldn't be Alice… I mean really the girl was much better at shopping than cooking. No way would Jasper make breakfast for me in bed... That left Emmett. _Now this is odd._ I went to the tray and sure enough there was a note.

_Bella-_

_I know things have been weird between us. I don't want to lose you…ever. I'll be a better friend, I promise. Please forgive me? Friends?_

_-Emmett._

My heart soared for a moment and then sank again. Yes this was what I wanted, for him. But at the same time it hurt like hell that he wanted it too. I smiled and decided to track down my friend.

**EmPOV**

I knew leaving breakfast for Bella was risky. I didn't want her to think I was pushing her away but I also couldn't do anything more otherwise she'd run again. Breakfast seemed almost harmless. I was sitting in my room after my shower, half dressed when my cell started ringing. _Who the hell? It's what? 6:30?_ I glanced at the caller id and my heart raced.

Bella.

"Hello." I answered, hoping my voice sounded normal. My heart continued to race in anticipation of her voice on the other end.

"EMMETT!" She screamed into the phone. "Please come in here…" She didn't sound angry, she sounded almost… excited?

"Sure Bells, I'll be right there." I flipped the phone shut and headed toward her room.

I tapped lightly on the door and Bella flung it open. She jumped into my arms, wrapping hers around my neck. Then she kissed me lightly on my check. There was hope. With a single friendly kiss there was renewed hope for Bella and I.

"I take it you liked the breakfast?" I raised an eyebrow and look down at her. She was smiling. She released her grip on my neck and grabbed my hand leading me to her bed. Bella motioned for me to sit next to her.

"I loved it Emmett. I want you to know I'm always your friend. You're one of my three best friends. Besides, there's nothing to forgive." She shrugged and patted my hand. "So as a peace offering, I'd like to share breakfast before school." Her eyes were sparkling and it took everything in me not to kiss her again.

"Of course Bells. I'm just glad we're talking again." We ate together before getting ready for school. I knew it would be tough, but somehow I would show Bella just how special she is to me. Just how much I loved her. It would take time, but Bella and I would be together forever, if she'd have me.

**APOV**

We all rode to school with Emmett. It seemed he and Bella had made peace between them and I was truly happy. I hoped Bella would come to her senses and see how much she meant to Emmett. Jasper and I would stay out of it. We would not interfere in any way. What would be would be, no questions asked.

The next few days passed quickly. I had a party to plan and it seemed there weren't enough hours in the day. Thank God I had Jasper and the group to help me out with the party. It was _our_ party, but in reality they just let me run with it. They were there to help in any way, but didn't really want any part of the overall planning. It did help that Rosalie had come to Forks.

Things were awkward at lunch. Emmett was not speaking to Rosalie, but I wanted her help with our party. She was great at design and planning. It was like she had done this a time or two. Much to Emmett's disliking, I recruited her help as soon as I realized she had a party planning talent. Emmett had agreed to let me befriend Rosalie but laid down some serious rules. He wanted nothing to do with her. That meant I had to keep her out of his car, away from him at lunch and at home. She wasn't allowed at our house without an escort and he must have advanced notice. Those were tough conditions, but I knew they were there for good reason.

Friday approached much too quickly. Rosalie and I were heading to Port Angeles to pick up the finishing touches for the ball. She had agreed to drive and would pick me up after school. I was hoping Emmett wouldn't throw a fit about me running off with Rosalie so of course I waited until the last minute to tell him.

Emmett, Jasper and Bella were all in the jeep waiting for me. "C'mon Alice. We need to go!" Emmett bellowed from across the parking lot. "Seriously! Jaz and I have some gaming to do!" Bella just laughed at the boys. I was so happy to see her smile around Emmett again.

"Yeah, Umm… I'm going to head out with Rose." I informed him as I walked up to the jeep. "We've got stuff to do in Port Angeles." I turned to Bella. "Bella, you can come if you want…" I was hoping she would come along. She and Rose could be friends if they tried. She just shook her head no. "Ok, soo you'll be able to handle these two boys for the night? Make sure no one gets into trouble?"

Bella laughed. "Yeah, I can handle it. I'll call Charlie when I get back to your house. He knows it's the ball this weekend so I'm sure he won't mind. You two have fun." She tried to smile but it didn't really reach her eyes. I went around the jeep to her side.

Pulling her into a hug and whispering in her ear, "you know you'll always be my best friend, Rose is just another friend. No worries Bella." She hugged me tighter and whispered thank you in return. What a silly girl. So insecure. Like I could forget all those years in just a matter of a week? Whatever. Silly Bella.

I kissed Jasper and waved goodbye as Rosalie pulled up next to me.

**RPOV**

The week was interesting to say the least. Edward did nothing but talk about Bella. I swear if he didn't shut up soon I was going to beat him to a pulp. Then there was Emmett. He spent the entire week acting as though I didn't exist at all. By Friday I was so angry with him I could have screamed. My saving grace was Alice. She and I had become decent friends.

I pulled up in my convertible. "Ready to go Ali?" I asked as I pulled my sunglasses down. Hopefully Emmett would notice. Regardless of his atrocious behavior over the week, I still wanted him in my bed. To my dismay he looked the other way and started backing out of his parking space.

Alice jumped in and we were off. Thank God she enjoyed driving as fast as I did. The trip to Port Angeles took half as long as it had with Emmett driving. "So are you ready for the ball tomorrow Rose? I'm so excited! You'll love it. Thank you so much for helping!!" The little pixie must have had some sugar or caffeine during the day, she was jumping up and down in her seat.

"Calm down girl. Of course I'm ready. We've just got a few things to pick up and then we'll be finished." She smiled and seemed to calm a bit. "What time are we meeting at your house?"

"I'd say why don't you come over after breakfast? We've got a ton of shit to do so it'll be nice to have you around." Excellent. I would be able to see Emmett all day. My thoughts swirled with how I could seduce Emmett. Then Alice's voice intruded. "Umm, Rose. I need you to do something for me tomorrow." She looked nervous.

"What's that?" I asked. _Maybe she wants you to do her hair or something._

"You need to stay away from Emmett."

**EPOV**

The week passed much too quickly for me, with exception of Monday. Monday without Bella was awful. I had so wanted to see her in Calculus with me. When she didn't show, my heart sank. The melody in my head ceased and I fell into an odd disheartened mood. Then came Tuesday and so with it my muse.

We spent the week working together in calculus and then chatting at lunch. I loved getting to know her. Her friends all seemed ok with this. Emmett even talked to me a couple of times. That surprised me but it was kind of nice feeling welcome. It would make getting with Bella that much easier.

Now it was Friday and I wanted so badly to hang out with Bella. Maybe take her to dinner or a movie. When I asked her at lunch she told me it wasn't possible. She would be getting ready for the ball tomorrow and needed some rest. Still, watching her drive off with Emmett and Jasper irked me just a bit. The only thing that kept me from being totally pissed was the fact I would be her date tomorrow.

Tomorrow would bring the beginning of mine and Bella's more 'personal' relationship. She would be mine, without question. I would use my time away from her to plan my seduction. She would cave, they all did. Never a question in my mind, I knew it was just a matter of time. _Yes, I'll use tonight to plan tomorrow night._

After I finished my planning, I decided it was time to call Bella. I had been calling her each night to say good night and wish her sweet dreams. It was only about 9:00 pm but she had assured me it would be an early night for her. Besides, I just couldn't go any longer without hearing her sweet voice.

The phone rang several times before she answered. "Hello…" She said slightly out of breath. _"Emmett… stop… I'm on the phone! Seriously!!" _"Sorry about that Edward. How are you?"

_What in the hell? What was Emmett doing to make her laugh like that? She's not yours yet Cullen. Calm down man. Whatever._ "Hi Bella. I just wanted to say good night before you went off to bed. I know you've got a busy day tomorrow so I didn't want to wake you after you fell asleep." I smiled, good boy Edward had come out to play.

"Thanks Edward. That's really sweet. I'm about to head off to bed. I've been put in charge of these two knuckleheads tonight. They've been a handful." She laughed and it sounded like she threw something at one of them.

"Well sweet dreams Bella. Call me in the morning and let me know when you want me there. I can help with whatever before the ball." _You play the nice boy well Cullen. Yes, well I really do like this girl…_

"Sure thing Edward… _Emmett STOP! Gah. I'll be right there. _Hey I've gotta go. Thanks for calling. I'll see ya tomorrow." And with that she hung up. Of course I felt betrayed and more than angry. I had no reason to, after all she and Emmett were just friends. Rosalie had Emmett in her sights and she _always_ got what she wanted.

I knew the ball would be a turning point in our relationship. I was sure to make Bella mine. It was just a matter of time.


	14. Lyrics

A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns _**all**_ things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

Story is all human. Characters do tend to be out of character on occasion as well.

***************************************************

**I just wanted to take a minute and thank everyone who has read & reviewed. I really appreciate all the comments! I apologize for the delay in updating…it was finals week and I was out of state on business. Crazy week. Thanks for your patience! **

**Without further delay… Chapter 14**

Chapter 14: Lyrics

**BPOV**

"GUYS! That was NOT cool. I was on the phone." I punched Emmett in the shoulder playfully. He had been so obnoxious while I was talking to Edward. "I mean, sheesh. Trying to tickle me while I was on the phone. RUDE!" I laughed again and then noticed Emmett prowling again. "OH no Em. You stop right there… No…. EMMETT!" He'd managed to tackle me and pin me to the floor.

"HA! Gotcha." He grinned showing his gorgeous dimples. "Jaz get over here and tickle her while I hold her here." Both of them were laughing now and I was squirming like mad. Sure enough Jaz came and tickled my feet. I laughed hard while trying to escape from Emmett's grasp. No such luck. Jaz moved to my side and tickled me there. It was awful them both knowing all my tickle spots.

"OK…ok ok… Guys STOP. I'm going to pee my pants damnit!" I laughed. This got them both off me and the three of us lay on the floor laughing. I inhaled deeply to get a grip. Exhaling, I finally calmed enough to talk. "ANYWAYS. As I was saying before operation Tickle Bella took over… We should watch a movie or something. Alice will kill me if we're up all night running around. She'll be pissed if we aren't ready to go tomorrow."

Both of them groaned a bit before Jasper spoke up. "Aww c'mon Bells. We haven't had a Halo marathon in awhile. _Please?_" He tried his puppy dog eyes on me. _That won't work Jaz, those only work on Alice._ I just shook my head no. "But Belllaaaa! I won't even tell Alice. It'll be our little secret." He winked at me and looked hopeful.

"No way Jaz. I'm not risking my life when it comes to party planning with Alice. We will watch a movie, maybe two, but no all night gaming marathons."

Now it was Emmett's turn. He put on his best pleading expression. "Bells…." He sat up next to me on the floor, taking my hand in his. My heart literally stopped. I couldn't breathe. _God how I love this man._ "How about we compromise." He grinned and started rubbing circles in my palm. "Jaz and I will play say two rounds of Halo and _then_ we'll watch a movie." He looked at me with those damned gorgeous eyes. In truth I didn't really care if we were up too late, so long as Emmett still looked at me with those eyes. _Bella. You're getting dangerously close to taking what's not yours…_ Damn my mind.

"Fine. But only _one_ round of Halo before we watch a movie. No further negotiations." With that I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away in a dramatic move to show my decision was final. Emmett held my hand for a moment longer. I wanted so much more but couldn't. No way in hell could I be that selfish. He was my friend. Nothing more.

"YES! See Jaz, you just gotta know how to work it. You load up, I'll grab food." I rolled my eyes at him before heading to the game room. He was jumping around the house like a five year old on Christmas morning. "Thank you thank you Bells! We won't tell Alice. I promise."

**EmPOV**

"No problem Em. I know that Alice will find out though. You know Ali, she knows everything. If I didn't know better I'd say she had cameras installed in the house…" She waved her hand dismissively. "Go play Em." She smiled at me, the first real Bella smile in a long time.

I kissed her on the forehead before taking my leave. "Thanks Bells. Come sit." I settled myself in the usual position, Jasper in his. Bella was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the coffee table. "Aigh Jaz. You ready to kick some ass?"

"Hell yeah! Of course I am… let's do it." Jasper and I ran through our round quicker than I wanted but we won so it was worth it. Once we were finished Bella jumped up and headed for the movie shelf. She made a decent show over picking the movie, humming and oooing over the titles. Finally she made her choice.

Clutching the DVD to her chest she turned around with the most mischievous expression. "Ok boys. You got to play, I get to pick the movie." She danced to the DVD player and dropped the disk in the tray. "I don't want to hear _any_ complaints either and I do expect _both_ of you to sit through it." _Uh oh… this just screams bad…_

Bella grabbed her blanket off the floor and moved to the comfortable love seat. She possessed the remote control and pressed play.

**JPOV**

Em and I had a killer round of Halo. We were both still riding out the winning high when Bella hijacked the entertainment system. I was thoroughly worried because of the expression on her face. She scared me when it came to movie choice. Bella had an odd taste for movies, one day it would be some kick ass action flick the next it would be all lovey dovey romance. I could never peg what mood she was in until the movie started to play.

To my surprise, the movie she picked wasn't entirely bad. I even half smiled when the opening credits to Tim Burton's _Corpse Bride_ rolled across the screen. "Ok ok, this isn't _that_ bad Bells…" I smiled at her as she got comfortable on the love seat.

I had watched her and Emmett all night. They were making progress, just not as quickly as one would like. Or rather, not as quickly as Emmett would like. She was still hurting and in full sacrifice mode. I hoped she would finally see how the rest of us see her, amazing, gorgeous, loving. Instead, we all knew she looked at herself as plain and unworthy. _Dear Bella…_

**BPOV**

I snuggled into my blanket, pulling my knees to my chest. I loved _Corpse Bride_. Hell I was a full on Tim Burton fan. I wasn't quite sure what caused me to pick this film in particular, but the boys didn't complain too much, so I guess that was a good sign.

The movie played, colors flickering off the screen. The story of Emily and Victor struck an odd cord with me. I had never really noticed how heartbreaking the story was, not until now at least. I usually just watch it because I love Tim Burton's work. Now, with everything that had been going on in my life, the lyrics to _Tears to Shed_ made a deeper impact.

_MAGGOT  
What does that whispy little brat have that you don't have double?_

BLACK WIDOW  
She can't hold a candle to the beauty of your smile

CORPSE BRIDE  
How about a pulse?

_****************************************_

_CORPSE BRIDE  
If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain  
If you cut me with a knife it's still the same  
And I know her heart is beating  
And I know that I am dead  
Yet the pain here that I feel  
Try and tell me it's not real  
For it seems that I still have a tear to shed_

MAGGOT  
The sure redeeming feature  
From that little creature  
Is that she's alive

_  
_It sounded much like the conversations I had been having with Alice recently. I sat, listening to the lyrics, reminding myself that my decision had been made. I was not going to be with Emmett, he deserved someone better. Rosalie was my Victoria, Emmett was my Victor. She was better for him than I, and I had accepted that. I released a heavy sigh as the silent tears fell down my face.

**EmPOV**

I sat enjoying the movie. In truth I loved Tim Burton's work almost as much as Bella did. _Yet another thing we have in common._ Jasper seemed to be captivated by the movie as well. I was glad he was distracted, it meant I could sneak a glance at Bella. I turned my head just enough so I could see her in my peripheral vision. I nearly gasped when I caught sight of her. _She's crying?! Why? I haven't even said a word to her in awhile… What could cause my Bella to cry now?_ It tore me apart every time I saw her cry, it always had. Though, with my recent realizations, watching her cry had been much harder on me. I just couldn't figure out what had gone wrong. The whole evening seemed near perfect… Then I heard the lyrics. They struck a serious cord.

Bella was upset. Bella was fighting herself again. More importantly, it proved Bella still wanted me. The problem? She was hurting. I couldn't help it, I had to make the pain stop. I slowly stood up and walked over to the love seat. I knelt down in front of her and wiped her tears away. She gave me a half smile. It was heartbreaking. I couldn't help thinking to myself that this whole situation could have been avoided had I not been a total ass.

I smiled back at her and then we just stared long and hard into each other's eyes. It felt like an eternity. I could see the pain she harbored, but also the love she felt. It was killing me not holding her, not showing her just how much I loved her. "Bella…" I practically whispered. Even I could hear the longing in my voice.

**BPOV**

"Bella…" He said my name, barely above a whisper. He had been watching me silently cry and I was completely mortified. It wasn't like Emmett hadn't seen my cry before, but this time it was more. I knew if I was truly a selfish person all I had to do was take what I wanted. But I was not selfish. I loved him more than life itself and I would let him have what he deserved.

"It's ok Em. I'm just a bit emotional. This movie always gets to me." I put on a fake smile and hoped he wouldn't challenge me. He just sat quietly, rubbing small circles in my palm. "Really Em. I'm fine." Then I stretched and yawned. I wasn't sure if it was the hour or the immense amount of emotions I had been feeling, but I was truly exhausted.

Emmett half smiled at me. It didn't quite reach his eyes. Those typically sparkling eyes were clouded. They looked lost, broken. "You should sleep Bells. Alice will have us up early in the morning." Alice. How could I forget about Alice. I groaned a bit as I sat up.

"Uh… Shit. The ball." I looked at the clock. "Em, are you even remotely curious as to what is taking her so long? It's getting really late." It was about midnight and I knew the stores could not be open that late, even for Alice.

He shrugged. "Jaz got a text from her earlier. She was heading over to the studio for a bit. They were going over Rosalie's outfit or something." Alice had a design studio in town. She had rented it about a year earlier so she had a place to design her fashion creations.

"Yeah, she just texted again, she's on her way home." Jasper stretched as he looked over at us.

"Oh, ok. Well then, I best get my ass to bed before she realizes we've all been up this whole time. Emmett, you should too. She catches us all up at this hour and she'll kill us…" I let out a small giggle. It was true, I knew we were supposed to be in bed by ten at the latest. I would truly regret letting the boys stay up this late if she caught me. "Night guys." I waved as I scurried off to my room.

**APOV**

"Thanks Rose. That was so much fun!" I was so excited about our ball. The trip to Port Angeles was a total success. Then we had dinner and headed back to Forks. I discovered that Rose had a very fun side and really enjoyed my time with her. On the other hand, I felt guilty. She had really fucked things up for Emmett and Bella. My loyalties were with Em and Bells, but I really wanted Rosalie as a friend. I knew a time would come when I'd have to stand up for Bella and Emmett, but I would deal with it when it came.

"Yeah, that was great Alice." She gave me a genuine smile. "I… I haven't had many good friends, but I think this will be different." She laughed a bit. Trying to keep things light. I could see the pain behind her eyes. Moving around must have been so hard on her.

"Yep. I think we'll be great friends." We were headed up my long driveway.

Rosalie laughed a bit. "Yeah, well, I don't know if your friend really likes me that much." _My friend? Which one? Oh._

"Oh don't worry about Bella. She's really really sweet, you'll learn to love her. She's just got a lot going on right now. It's messing with her head." Really it was Emmett that was messing with her head, but I didn't think we needed to discuss that.

She shrugged. "Whatever you say. I still think she's a stuck up bitch." Whoa. I couldn't believe she actually had the nerve to say that to me. Bella was my best friend, my sister. There was no way in hell this woman could even compare to how amazing Bella was, and here she had the nerve to actually insult her.

"Stop the car." I said with just enough venom to make my point. She brought the car to a full stop and looked at me. "I like you. I really do, we could be great friends but there is one thing you need to know. You never. I mean NEVER say shit like that about my friends. Any of them. Bella is as close to me as a sister and you will never compare. If you can't live with that, then it's best you stay the hell away from me." I was furious at this point. I didn't care. No one said shit about my friends and got away with it. I'd have done the same for Emmett and Jasper, as all of them would for me. That's how it worked.

Rosalie stared at me blankly for a second. I figured she was formulating a response. She nodded. "I get it Alice, but I can't say I'll ever like her."

"I don't care if you like her, you will respect her and you will not insult her again." My words were final. I looked ahead, indicating I was ready to go home.

"Alright then." She eased the car forward. Once we got to my house she parked and looked at me. "Sorry Alice. I'm really not that awful most of the time. It's just, I really like your brother and for whatever reason Bella seems like my only competition." She was sad and ashamed. _Good. She should be…_

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Rose, don't get me wrong, you're amazing. I think we'll be great friends but you need to understand something. There is no competition between you and Bella." Her mood seemed to lighten and I felt bad. I had given her the wrong impression. "No, that's not what I mean. There is not competition between you and Bella because Emmett is only interested in Bella." I let her absorb the information. Just sitting there, watching her. I saw her face fall and then fury.

"It's not your fault Rose. I've watched these two for years. He loves Bella. There will never be another woman he loves as much as Bella. So please, just understand that. The sooner you do, the easier our friendship will be." I smiled at her and opened the door. "Thanks for going Rose. It really was fun. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

**RPOV**

Alice jumped out of my car and headed for her house. I sat there for a moment, completely stunned. _How can that be? How can he want _her_ over me? I mean, shit, that's unthinkable. No, Alice can't be right. He just hasn't had much to choose from before now. Yeah that's it. _I put my car in gear and headed for home. Alice may want me to back off from Emmett, but I'd be damned if I was going to roll over and let Bella win. I needed to talk to Edward.

I sped through town much faster than Carlisle would like for me to drive. I screeched to a halt in my driveway. _Carlisle and Esme aren't home yet. Good._ I parked my car in the garage and headed for the house. I heard Edward's music blaring from his room. _Someone is sulking._ Not bothering to knock I burst through the door. The scene before me was something totally unexpected.

The sounds of his music blaring signified he had been sulking. However, when I burst in, Edward was completely immersed in composition. I hadn't seen Edward this into writing music in awhile. He looked up at me questioningly. "Oh, Hi … We need to talk Edward."

**EPOV**

I was in the middle of the Bella inspired piano solo when Rose burst through my bedroom door. She looked angry and then confused. I just looked up at her, really I had no interest in bantering with my sister. "Oh, Hi…We need to talk Edward." I was truly curious. It'd been awhile since Rose decided we needed to talk.

"Sure, what's up?" I spoke to her in a near yell due to the loud music flowing through my speakers. _Closer_ by Nine Inch Nails was filling the room. Rose looked annoyed, it wasn't her favorite type of music. I picked up the stereo remote and paused the song. "Ok, what's up Rose?"

"It's about Bella. I know you don't want me to talk about her. But this involves both of us in a way." She looked very serious. I put my pencil down and pushed the sheet music aside. Satisfied with my attention she continued. "I went with Alice to Port Angeles tonight. On our way back I made a comment about how I don't like Bella. Alice got really pissed off. I guess she's rather protective of the little bitch." I growled at her description of Bella. Rose looked apologetically at me so I let it slide. "Anyway. She informed me that Bella isn't competition for me." She stopped and watched me for a second.

My emotions scattered every which direction, finally landing on pleased. If Bella wasn't competition for Rose, that meant she wasn't going after Emmett. "Yeah, that was the look I had too. But I was wrong. Alice basically told me that Bella and Emmett would end up together. That they're meant to be together, they always have." _What?! No. Bella can't end up with him. _I _want her._ "Yep, that's what I thought. It infuriates you as much as it does me. So. We need to work together dear brother."

She was right. I needed to fight for Bella. I needed to win. "Ok, what's your plan?" Typically I'd avoid coercing with Rosalie. She tended to be a bit vindictive when she started plotting, but in this case, I really wanted Bella. I couldn't explain it. I had this undying need to be near her. I was drawn to her. More than I had been to any other woman. Did I love her? Hell if I know. I just knew she had to be mine. Sure I liked her. I mean really liked her, but I had no idea what love was, so how could I love her?

"Well. Tomorrow is the ball. I assume you will be meeting up at Emmett and Alice's to help out. So, I figure if we both just keep Bella and Emmett apart. That will help. Then, I will look absolutely perfect for the ball. Alice and I picked out the cutest outfit. I already know Emmett can't resist me when I totally attack him." She smiled. I really didn't want to know what was going through her head at that moment. "I think I can corner him. That's where you come in. You need to make sure Bella sees him with me. I mean really _with_ me." She raised her eyebrow making sure I was following.

"If what Alice told you is true, that'll devastate Bella." My face fell. I really didn't want Bella upset. She didn't deserve Rose's scheming. _But, this may be the only way to make her yours. No. Not at the risk of making her cry. Ahh, but if she cries, we'll be there to dry up the tears. _

Rose shrugged. "True. It'll hurt, but then, that's the point. She needs to know Emmett has chosen me and he needs to know she's broken beyond repair. It's not nice Edward. But sometimes taking what you want, what you deserve isn't nice. The question is - how bad do you want her?" Rose had backed me into a corner. Somewhere along the way her sick plan made sense. If Bella was hurting, I'd be there to hold her, to adore her.

"Ok. I'm in." I looked at Rose with determination. She smiled back like a hungry wolf. The woman could be fanatical.

**APOV**

When I entered the house it was nearly silent. The lights were all turned off and everyone had seemingly retreated to their bedrooms. I knew better. They all probably had been up until I sent the text to Jasper. I smiled to myself. I loved how they did what they could to keep me happy. Walking past Bella's room, I stopped to listen. She was crying. I could barely hear the sobs. She probably had a pillow over her head, just in case. My heart broke for her, but I doubted she wanted to be interrupted so I headed up the stairs.

I was passing Emmett's room and I could hear the notes of some song playing quietly in the background. It wasn't loud or full of energy, which was rather odd for Emmett. I figured I should check in on him. I knocked lightly on the door. "Em, you in there?"

"Come on in Alice." He sounded so distant. When I opened the door, I could see him lying on top of his charcoal grey comforter staring at the ceiling. Now that I was in his room I could hear the music more clearly. He'd been listening to Secondhand Serenade. This was completely out of the norm for Emmett. He was definitely a hard rock kinda guy.

"What's up Emmett?" I sat down next to him. _I love this comforter. Good thing I picked it out. Yep. LOVE it. So soft…_ I had to refocus my attention on my brother.

He sighed but didn't look at me. "She's still hurting so badly Alice. I saw her cry again tonight." The lyrics to _Fall for You_ filling the room. Emmett sang along. "_But I have loved you from the start…_That's my favorite part of this song you know. So true." He didn't need to explain, I knew what he meant. "Anyway. We were all having such a good time. Jaz and I negotiated to play one round of Halo. Then Bella got to pick a movie. Of course you know Bells. She went directly for Tim Burton." He half laughed, but only for a second. "_Corpse Bride_." Then I thought I heard him say 'fucking _Corpse Bride_' under his breath.

"Yeah, that's a good one. Bella always likes that one." I smiled knowing she had managed to get the boys to watch it yet again. "So what happened?" It didn't make sense. Why would _Corpse Bride_ make Bella cry?

"Damned lyrics I tell you. I love music but sometimes it's just…wrong." I was thoroughly confused. Honestly, I never really listened to the lyrics in that movie. It was a good movie, but it was Bella and Emmett's thing, not mine. "You know that part, where the Emily sings about how Victoria is so much better for Victor than she is? The part about how Victoria has a pulse and such."

Then it clicked. _Oh Shit. _Bella had related to Emily. She was sacrificing her feelings for Emmett's possible happiness. "But… oh Emmett, this isn't your fault. Bella's damned stubborn sometimes. If she'd think about how the story ends, she'd realize how wrong she is." I hoped I remember the story correctly. I thought that Emily and Victor ended up together in the end…

Emmett snorted. "Umm, Alice… that movie doesn't really have that happy of an ending. Nice try though." He sighed. "Either way, it doesn't change the fact that mid song I turned to look at Bella and she was silently crying. That _is_ my fault. If I hadn't waited so damned long to realize how special she is to me then there would have been no misunderstanding with Rosalie and I wouldn't want to strangle Edward." The music changed to Dashboard Confessional _As Lovers Go._

"Emmett, it'll work out. Just give her some time. I'll talk to her later, after the party. I don't want to drop shit on her before a big event. She's still bringing Edward, but I think he knows now that she's only going as friends." Bella had mentioned she told him she wanted friendship more than anything. Then I remember Rosalie. "Umm, Emmett. Rosalie is coming tomorrow you know. Can you play nice? For me?"

He sighed again and groaned a bit. "Yeah Alice. I'll play nice, just keep her away from me and from Bella. The last thing Bella needs is some crazy woman talking shit to her."

"I know Emmett. I also warned Rosalie. She knows you're not interested and she knows that she'll have hell to pay if she so much as glares at Bella." I leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you Em. I know you're hurting, but it'll all work out in the end. I know it will." He mumbled something as I left.

**JPOV**

I was feigning sleep when Alice opened our bedroom door. I knew I'd be in deep shit if she came in and I was still awake. She crossed the room to her closet. I heard her drop her clothes in the laundry basket. It took her a few minutes to get what she wanted out of the closet. Then she crossed back toward our bed. I was working very hard to remain still.

She pulled the thick silver comforter back and crawled in next to me. Her warm body molding to mine. Her face pressed between my shoulder blades. "I know you're awake baby. No need to pretend." I smiled and rolled over to meet her gaze.

"What can I say? I can't sleep without you." I pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. "Besides, I didn't wanna get in trouble for being up too late." I grinned as she laughed.

"Oh baby, I didn't say you weren't in trouble…" She kissed me again and bit my bottom lip. "I just said you shouldn't pretend. You should know by now that I know _everything_ that goes on in this house." Now it was my turn to laugh. I remembered Bella's comment about cameras.

"Yes sweetheart I do. Forgive me?" I gave her my most pleading look. "Please????" Then I kissed her again and began trailing kissed down her neck.

She moaned. "All is forgiven baby. But you will be punished..." I looked at her questioningly. "It's late baby. We can't do this now or we'll both be dead tired tomorrow and I cannot look like shit tomorrow."

That's my Alice. Give up sex for some damned public appearance. I smiled inwardly. "Sweetheart, how many times do I have to tell you, you _never_ look like shit." She rolled over and pulled my arms around her. I could smell her hair, feel her warm body against mine. She was close enough I could feel each one of her heartbeats.

"Thank you baby, but you still aren't getting laid tonight."

I whined a bit, but could see I was getting nowhere. "It's fine baby, we have tomorrow." I kissed her neck and tightened my grip on her. In truth, I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I would propose to Alice in front of all our friends. I would ask her to be mine - forever. "Sweet dreams Alice. I love you."

"Mmm… Love you too Jaz."


	15. Turning Point

A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns _**all**_ things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

Story is all human. Characters do tend to be out of character on occasion as well.

***************************************************

Chapter 15: Turning Point

**EmPOV**

I woke to a nice pixie alarm clock. "Emmett, dear brother…" She practically sang as she burst through my door. "If you want breakfast before we get started you best get your ass out of bed…NOW. Come down for some food and coffee. Then we'll get started." I groaned and rolled over. I knew there was no point in avoiding her. It was the day of our big party after all.

True to form, Alice had insisted everyone arrive early to assist with setting up for our annual bash. Jasper, Bella and I would spend the day taking directions from Alice. Never once questioning her requests, just following orders and making faces behind her back. Each year we'd get a good kick out of this, it was just routine. This year was a bit different.

Bella and I were in an awkward place. I knew she loved me, but her fears seemed to come between us. I had done my damnedest to show her I didn't want Rosalie, that I wanted her… Bella. Yet, I could see complete hesitation in her eyes. She just couldn't believe I wanted her. Then, of course there was the Edward situation as I had come to call it.

She and Edward were coming to _our_ annual bash together. Bella had assured me time and again it was just as friends, but I just knew that guy had other things on his mind. Who wouldn't? Who wouldn't want Bella in their arms? _Just friends… yeah right._ I snorted at the thought. If anything I knew what guys wanted, how they thought. Shit, I am a guy not to mention I had been on the football team for how long? I heard all their conversations about women. It was disgusting. Thankfully after I scared Newton off, no one dared mention Bella's name in the locker room.

I was lost in thought as I came down the stairs. Bella, Jasper and Alice were all seated at the table. "Come on Em. Better eat before Alice gets her slave driving whip out." Bella smiled and laughed. I was glad to see her smile, after the night before I wasn't sure she'd be up for it today.

"Thanks. I'm guessing you cooked again?" Bella smiled and nodded. I grabbed a plate of food and sat across from her at the table. "So, are we getting started right after breakfast?"

Alice went into full control mode. "Yes. Edward and Rosalie should be here anytime and we'll all get started. Once everything is finished, we'll all get dressed here. I told Rose and Edward to just bring their stuff along. It's not like we don't have enough room. Then, we'll do one final sweep and the party should go off without a hitch."

_Oh yes. This will be one hell of a day. At least we get to hang out with Bella. Yeah, but Edward and Rosalie will be here too… fuck them. _"Sounds good to me. When did you say the Cullen's would be here?"

"Just about… now." Alice grinned and sure enough, I heard the car pull into the drive. I looked at Bella, flashed her one of my best smiles. She grinned back at me before Alice interrupted us. "Bella, would you go greet our guests? The boys and I will clear the table." If I wasn't mistaken, I saw Bella cringe. _Did she just cringe? Why? This may be a good day McCarty… just may be a good day._

**BPOV**

Edward and Rosalie pulled into the drive. Alice had sent me to greet them. Not that I minded greeting them, but I really didn't want to see Rosalie. Not to mention, I was kind of nervous about the whole Edward situation. I had informed him I just wanted to be friends, but I wasn't too sure he'd taken me seriously.

I pulled the door open. "Hey guys. You ready to work your butts off? Alice is in military mode already." I rolled my eyes and led them through the foyer. "Everyone's in here." I pointed toward the kitchen and followed them to meet the group.

Alice ran up and greeted Rosalie with an excited hug. "Good morning! You ready to get started?" The two of them broke into some sort of conversation. I really wasn't paying much attention. I turned my attention toward Edward.

I smiled at him. "Hey. How are you today?" I took my seat at the kitchen bar and motioned for him to join me. He sat down next to me and smiled an adorable crooked grin. _Too bad I don't like him _that_ way…_

"I'm doing well. You get some sleep last night?" He smiled. "Did Alice have you on curfew last night?" He chuckled a bit, his emerald eyes sparkling. _It would be so much easier if I really liked him that way._

I shrugged. "Yeah. She tends to keep us on a short leash the night before a party." I smiled at him. He was a nice guy and I enjoyed his company. I just wished I could have had those kinds of feelings for him. It would have made letting Emmett go that much easier. I sighed internally and thanked God when Alice decided to get the ball rolling.

"Alright my minions…" The little pixie was rubbing her hands together. _Let the fun begin…_

**APOV**

I was chatting with Rosalie when I caught a glimpse of the time. _Oh SHIT. We've gotta get started._ "Alright my minions…" I grinned wickedly. This was going to be fun. "Let's get started. Bella. You get the music going, loud please. When you're done come join us in the main foyer. We'll start there. Boys, you will come with me. Rose and I need help with the decorations." They all looked at me as if I was insane. Truthfully, I probably was, but hell we had a party to get ready. "Come on! That means move it!" They all snapped to attention and went about their duties. I squealed internally, I could _not _wait for the ball!

**EmPOV**

I followed Alice's instructions perfectly. Place this here, get that there, put these chairs here… I tended to every detail but to be honest, my heart wasn't in it. My mind was distracted and my heart ached for Bella. Alice had sent her to the back yard with Edward to decorate. I cringed at the idea. _What are they doing back there? Will he make a move on her? Will she accept his advances? Gah!_

"Emmett!... Earth to Emmett…" Alice was waving her hand in front of my face. "Helloo. Damnit Em, pay attention!"

My thoughts had gotten the best of me. I shook myself out of the Bella induced daze. "Sorry Ali, I was just… " I could feel the sheepish look on my face. "Gah… I can't focus Alice."

She came and sat next to me. "Emmett, it's alright. They are just friends. I can tell you that much. She's not interested in him that way." She slung her arm around my shoulders, or tried anyway. "She just needs some time to figure stuff out. She doesn't think she's good enough for you and truly believes she's better off alone."

"But HOW can she think that? I swear Alice, I've done everything I can to show her it's her I want. I love her so much it hurts." The tears were threatening to spill again. Never before had I been reduced to tears, well not before Bella anyway. "I've tried being friends Alice. I'm just not sure how much longer I can stay away. I've tried conveying that she's really worth it, that she is _the _one. I'm going to have to move out of friend mode soon. What if she does go for Edward? What would I do?? What else is there Alice? How could I survive if she wasn't with me? Please… just tell me what to do…" And there they were, the dreaded tears. Fuck I didn't care. I was crying because I had lost Bella and that was something any man would cry over.

**JPOV**

Watching my best friend go through this was rough. Knowing that I could have stopped all this pain before it began was much harder. Had I been able to rein Alice in, maybe, just maybe Emmett and Bella would be together now. Instead, Emmett was distraught, Bella was miserable and depressed and the Cullen's… Well they were on the prowl.

More than once while decorating, I watched Rosalie prance around Emmett. She did her damnedest to show off 'the goods' to him. She bent down in front of him, asked him to hold ladders for her while she climbed up in that tiny miniskirt she was wearing. Each time she'd storm off frustrated at his lack of interest.

On the other side, Edward was keeping Bella rather busy. Alice assigned the backyard to Bella and Edward. They were getting along very well. In truth Edward and Bella had a lot in comment. They both loved music and reading. They just seemed to click. I knew that Bella wanted only friendship from him, but I could tell by the looks on his face, he was lusting for her. So long as Bella didn't want him it was harmless. Emmett would be fine and under control as long as Bella didn't run to the arms of another man. Now, if Bella decided to move on past Emmett… that would be a completely different story.

**EPOV**

Bella and I were enjoying our assignments. Alice had ordered us to the backyard for decorating duty. It was great because she and I could talk and such without interference from any of the others. It gave me a chance to charm her in preparation for the ball. _She'll be mine by the end of the night… _I smiled at her as she stood on a ladder hanging some lights on the full sized white gazebo. "Careful Bella… I really should be the one up there. You aren't known for your grace and balance." I laughed as she turned to glare at me, stomping her foot in the process. Sure enough, in true Bella form, she fell.

I gladly caught her and we both burst into laughter. "I guess you were right." She managed to state through her laughter.

_God she's beautiful when she laughs. Oh and that blush. Gah! _I had her in my arms, her head resting in my left arm, my right held her lower back to steady her. I looked down at her as the laughter ceased. I wanted to kiss her so badly. I leaned forward a bit, testing the waters. She didn't totally pull away, but she didn't meet me in the middle either. _Well, kiss her already!_ I tried leaning in a bit more, just as I was about to kiss her we were interrupted.

**BPOV**

_Oh my GOD he's going to kiss me. No, no no!_ My mind screamed at me. I couldn't move. I didn't know what to do, how to tell him no without pissing him off. I mean, it'd be rude wouldn't it? Just as he was about to make contact with my lips I heard an interrupting cough.

"Ehm. Bella. I think Emmett needed your help with some music stuff." Edward placed me down and I faced Jasper. He smiled at me knowingly. _Thank you Jasper._ He completely saved me. I walked up to him and as I passed I mouthed the words 'thank you'. Jasper simply nodded. This was why we all were so close. We knew what each other need and when we needed it. He knew I needed saving, and well he came swooping in and rescued me. _I love my friends._

I walked through the French doors and looked for Emmett. I could hear Rosalie giggling and Emmett near growling. _What the hell?_ I followed the sounds to the laundry room. There was Emmett and Rosalie. She was blocking the doorway laughing about something. Emmett on the other hand, had no humor on his face. None whatsoever. He actually looked infuriated. The rage across his face scared me. Had Rosalie been a guy I bet Emmett would have been beating her face in, but she wasn't. Instead he stood there, jaw tight, fists clenched.

"I told you. I. Do. Not. Want. You." He was speaking through clenched teeth, annunciating very well. "Not interested. Now please move." He glared at her. She simply laughed at him. Something in me broke. I hated seeing Emmett cornered, my instincts kicked in full force.

"Rosalie." I said as evenly as possible. Emmett saw me and looked, well scared shitless. Rosalie simply turned around and looked disgusted. "I need to see Emmett please." I then turned to Emmett. He calmed a bit. I reached my hand out for him. "We're in charge of music. So c'mon and we'll go get the playlist put together." He walked forward hesitantly. Rosalie had no choice but to move aside. He took my hand and I swear I felt electricity run from his fingers through mine up my arm. Emmett smiled at me and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Bella." I couldn't formulate a proper response so I simply nodded. _What was that? I mean, we are supposed to be friends. But he doesn't want her! _My heart raced. I felt like I was on cloud nine. _He doesn't want her… He doesn't want her… He doesn't want her…_ I sang happily in my head. I'm sure I had one hell of a smile plastered across my face. I wasn't sure what this all meant, or if it really changed anything, but I was happy. I would just let things flow. I had a ball to prepare for and Alice would kill me if I was too distracted.

**EmPOV**

Rosalie had been chasing me around all fucking day. I was really sick of it. Alice sent me to the laundry room to retrieve the extra step stool. Why? Hell I know, we had like twelve of them out already. I had the stool in hand and turned to leave. To my dismay, Rosalie was blocking my exit. "Move." I practically growled at her.

"Aww c'mon baby. I've missed you." She giggled. This just infuriated me more. I put the stool down and felt my fists ball up, jaw clenched down tight. I asked her one more time to move. It didn't even faze her. Instead she stepped toward me. Placed her damned hand on my cheek and leaned in for a kiss.

Instinctively I took a step backward. _Nice one McCarty, afraid of a little girl. No… she's the damned devil._ This caused her to actually laugh this time. "Listen Rosalie. I don't want you. I want Bella. You know, that adorable girl out there? The one I'm in love with… The only woman I'll _ever _be in love with? Yeah that one. Not. You." I did my best to get the point across.

She looked angry for just a moment and then the seductive smile crossed her face. "Oh, you big sexy man. You know, the only reason you want her is because you haven't had much of a choice. Come see what you're missing and I _promise_ you won't regret it." I must have looked murderous, or rather my expression must have changed again. Now she was laughing full force. _Seriously. She just doesn't give up!_

"I told you. I. Do. Not. Want. You." I could feel the force behind my words. I truly did not want this woman. The mere thought of her made my stomach churn. "Not interested. Now please move." That's when I heard it. "Rosalie." Bella's melodic voice interrupted us. _Oh God. Not again! Please… don't let her get the wrong idea._

Her voice was even toned. She didn't look angry. The expression on her face was one of protection. Now this confused the hell out of me. _She's protecting me? Saving me? Oh Bella._ She fed Rosalie a line about us organizing music or something. Then Bella reached out for me. I took her hand and followed her through the house. I sent up a silent prayer of thanks showing my gratitude for Bella's understanding.

We arrived in the game room. "Ok, so we need to have a bit of everything. Alice was specific." Bella put on her best Alice voice – "her words: 'It cannot be _all_ yours and Emmett's rock shit. I want some pop, dancy music. Something with energy.' And she looked serious." Bella laughed a bit. I did too, her impression of Alice was great.

"Alright then, let's see what we've got." I smiled at her and we sat down in front of the computer. We loaded the iPod up with all sorts of music. Mine, Bella's, Alice's, Jasper's and then just some random shit. Bella helped me set up the playlists and then we docked the iPod in the stereo. I grinned at her. "I think we did well. Alice will be pleased."

Bella smiled back at me. "Yeah, she'll be happy. Thanks for helping Em." We stared at each other for a moment longer. She glanced past me. "Oh Shit! It's getting late." Bella went into panic mode. I could tell her heart started racing.

I put my hand on hers causing her to blush. _Oh how I love that color…_ "Relax Bells. You know if we're running late Alice will let us know." I smiled at her reassuringly. She seemed to calm a bit. Then, as if she was psychic or something Alice came bounding into the room.

"BELLA! We need to get you ready! Oh my GOD I can't believe how late it's getting." She was pulling Bella out of the chair and dragging her to the door. In full Alice form she continued ranting off orders. "Emmett, you get the boys and start getting ready. Then do a final sweep through the house. Make sure everything is perfect." Then they were gone.

_Well. I best get to it._

**RPOV**

I was furious with Bella for pulling Emmett from me. Little did she know, it only put off the inevitable. I tracked down Alice and we finished up the final touches. The caterers arrived and were setting up. That's when it hit Alice. We had to get dressed. She went into a major flurry. Running about, shouting out orders.

"Where in the hell is Bella?!" She was calling out her name all around the house. She checked with Edward, but he wasn't sure either. I sure as hell wasn't going to help track down that little bitch. Then Jasper entered the room. Placed his hand on her shoulder and waited for her to calm down.

"No worries Ali babe, we've got time." He smiled at her and she all but melted under his gaze. "Besides, remember we sent them for music. She's with Emmett. Go look in the game room." Realization struck Alice and she flitted off to what I assumed to be the game room. It was one of the few off limits rooms for the night.

Once Alice returned, Bella in tow, we were rushed up the stairs. Alice began throwing things around. Shoved Bella in the shower and then lined up all our outfits for the night. I just did as I was told. It really wouldn't take me long to get ready. Alice on the other hand, seemed to think it was all sorts of fun dressing Bella. This was something I truly didn't understand. _Why can't the damned girl dress herself? God, she's almost an adult. Fuck._ The bitterness was coming up again. I needed to keep myself in check.

**BPOV**

As soon as Alice shoved me into the shower I knew I was in for it. She'd gone into designer mode again. It would soon come to 'dress up Bella' and I'd be tortured for the next two hours as we prepared. This wasn't something new. Honestly, Alice spent more time dressing me up than she did herself. _Well that's because she's so damned gorgeous anyway. Yeah. True, it takes some work to make you look good…Which is why we are not chasing Emmett. Remember… just friends. _

I was arguing with myself as I showered. Scrubbing my hair I recalled the sensations I had when he touched me earlier. Those were new. Then I remembered his words to Rosalie about not wanting her. _If he doesn't want her, does that leave room for me? _ I shook my head bringing me out of my stupor. I didn't have time to think about that right then. Alice would murder me if I made us late for our own party.

Just as I pulled my soft white towel around my body Alice burst in grabbing my hand. She literally pulled me from the bathroom to her adjoining bedroom. She tossed me a few undergarments and ordered me to put them on as she grabbed my dress. Before I knew it, I was dressed and seated getting my hair pulled and listening to Alice order Rosalie around.

An hour passed when Alice spun me around in the chair. "Perfect. Bella you are stunning!" She squealed with delight. I rolled my eyes at her to demonstrate the absurdity of her statement. "No Bella. You need to look at yourself. Isn't she beautiful Rose?" Alice looked at Rosalie. Rose gave me an assessing glance.

Something crossed her face. I couldn't place the emotion, I really didn't know her that well. "You know Alice. She _is _stunning." _Holy shit. I got a compliment from _her?! So I listened to Alice. I stood up and cross the room to her full length mirror. Ok, so it was a wall of mirrors. She is after all the designer in the bunch.

I looked at my reflection. Alice had my hair in perfect ringlets. My make-up was light and flattering. The dress. Oh my goodness. Alice always picked out the best dresses. It looked amazing on me. I mean I felt like a debutant. The off the shoulder style was much more revealing than I typically liked but I didn't complain. The gold trimmed blue silk fit wonderfully. The corset made my chest and waist look absolutely striking. The bottom fluffed out around me. I couldn't help but twirl around to see how it would flow. "Oh Alice. You made me beautiful!" She smiled at me.

"Honey, you are always beautiful. I just brought out your natural beauty." I couldn't help but smile back at her. I was truly on the verge of tears. She was so sweet. "No crying! You'll ruin your make-up! Oh! I have a present for you." She grinned. _Oh no, no more presents!_ Then she handed me a square velvet box. "Open it." She urged.

I opened the box and gasp. "Alice! This is way too much!" Inside the box was a gold necklace with a vibrant sapphire pendant. It matched my dress perfectly. "I love it…. But Alice…" She knew I didn't want to accept it. I hated when she spent money on me. Even though I wanted to protest. I knew I'd lose the battle so I just said – "Thank you." And smiled at her.

She simply grinned and then went full force into getting herself ready. Once she was set, we all double checked each other. It was time and to be honest, the three of us looked remarkable. Me in my blue dress, Alice in her black and emerald dress and Rosalie with her cream and violet dress, the three of us were ready to face our guests.

"Ok Ladies. Let's work it." Alice stated as she hooked one arm in mine and one in Rosalie's.

**EPOV**

If I had to be honest, getting ready with Emmett in the same room was well, awkward. I mean, none of us had that long of a history but what history I had with Emmett wasn't great. He and I had actually gotten in a fist fight and well, he was after my Bella. Knowing this full well, the girls found it necessary that we all get ready together. That way they could veto anything we wore.

We really didn't speak much. Guys weren't like girls. We just got dressed and sat and waited and waited… and waited some more. Finally Jasper couldn't handle it. "You guys wanna shoot a round of pool or something?" We all grunted our approval and then followed Emmett to the rec room.

Emmett took control of the table early. We played several rounds before the girls finally emerged from Alice's room. "Oh boys…" She chimed as they approached the top of the stairwell. All three of us put our pool cues away and headed for the foyer. I came through the entryway and froze. I couldn't breathe. _Oh. My. God._ Bella was absolutely breathtaking. I couldn't speak.

**EmPOV**

I played nice. I hung out with Edward and didn't threaten him once. Actually, outside of his superiority complex and his liking for Bella, he was a nice guy. We could possibly be friends. 'Possibly' being the key word here. The girls were beckoning us from the staircase. Ok, so Alice was yelling for us. Either way, the result would be the same.

The three of us exited the rec room and as I turned the corner I about fell over. They were a sight. I'd seen Bella and Alice dress up together many times. This time was completely different. Alice wore a green ball gown, Rosalie in a purple one and Bella. My Bella wore the most amazing color of blue dress lined with gold trimming. She was stunning on a bad day, but dressed up like that… words could not describe how she looked.

I stood there, dumbfounded. I couldn't speak, hell I couldn't move. Her eyes locked in mine and the world simply disappeared. My heart broke. I wanted to rush up those stairs and take her in my arms. I couldn't. I wanted to, but wouldn't. I just smiled at her as she blushed profusely.

**JPOV**

_Oh Lord help me not ravage this woman here and now._ Alice was always beautiful, no matter what she wore. This dress she picked, well she'd out done herself. It took every ounce of self control not to run up and take her to bed. Our eyes locked and she grinned at me so seductively. _Hold it together Jasper… keep it together._ Nervously I patted my right pocket, checking for the small velvet box. _Still there. Good._

I walked forward, noticing neither Emmett nor Edward were making a move. The girls had begun descending the stairs. I held my hand up to Alice. She unlatched her arms from the girls and took it. She curtsied and I bowed my head. We were keeping in character but it was more than that. I loved treating Alice like a lady. It made me entirely too happy. I kissed the back of her hand and helped her the rest of the way down the stair case. "You look amazing baby." I whispered in her ear as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Thank you Jaz. You look sexy yourself." She smiled back up at me. We moved away from the stair case to allow for Bella and Rosalie to come down.

**RPOV**

It was rather cute watching how Jasper doted on Alice. If I were to be honest, I would have to say I was insanely jealous of their relationship. She told me all about how sweet he was and how well he treated her. I was glad she had someone like that, but I wished I did too.

Once Jasper had helped Alice down the stairs Bella continued her descent. She was clumsy, even I knew that and I didn't know her that well. She gripped the railing with all her might as she maneuvered down the stairs. My dumbstruck brother finally snapped out of it and reached his hand out for her. He smiled at her and then whispered something in her ear. I really could have cared less what he said.

Then it was my turn. I was graceful by nature. Hell I could put some runway models to shame. I finished my descent without incident. No one came to take my hand and it stung. I didn't expect Emmett to come play Mr. Gentleman with me, not after the afternoon battle. But that doesn't mean it hurt any less. _So alone Rose… So alone._

**BPOV**

After we all entered the foyer, Alice ordered us to positions. We would all start at the front door, greeting our guests. Once the first three couples were through the door we were released to mingle. Alice had hired a door person to greet the remaining guests. Emmett was standing behind Jasper and Alice on the left side of the entrance. Rosalie, Edward and I were on the opposite side.

Finally, right on time, the doorbell rang. Our first guests were Newton and Jessica. Of course Jessica gave everyone a skeptical look. She was always so fucking judgmental. Following Jessica was her usual sidekick Lauren. I wasn't sure who accompanied her, probably some freshman who hadn't gotten to know her yet. The third couple was Angela and Ben. They were a sweet pair and probably the best friends we had outside our little group.

Edward and I headed toward the dance floor. Alice informed us we needed to mingle a bit and then we were expected to dance. "Bella!" Angela practically yelled. "You look amazing!" I couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks Ange. You and Ben look great too!" She beamed. She and Ben had been together forever. They were a perfect match. I secretly wished I had a relationship like theirs.

**EPOV**

We were mingling with Bella's friends. I was actually happy to be there, it gave me a chance to meet my other classmates. I doubt I'd have ever taken the time if it weren't for this ball. Bella looked amazing and I felt a twinge of pride knowing I was with the most beautiful woman at the party.

"Would you like to dance Bella?" She averted her eyes when I asked this question. "What? You don't like to dance?" I asked quizzically. Angela simply laughed and nodded at Bella before taking off with Ben.

"It's not that I don't like to dance really. It's more like dancing doesn't like me." She smiled shyly. Then it hit me, she was truly the most accident prone person I'd ever known. Of course she didn't do dances well.

I took her hand in mine and flashed my best smile. "Come on Bella. Trust me. I won't let you fall." She looked at me with hesitation before following me to the dance floor. Alice seemed to have the same idea, pulling Jasper onto the dance floor before announcing that the first dance would be a waltz. _Ha! She does keep things authentic…Thank Esme for all those years of dance lessons. _I pulled her close and placed one hand around her waist. She placed one hand on my shoulder and we locked our other hands together. The music began and I took the lead. We moved in perfect time to the music. Slowly but surely Bella's smile emerged across her face. "See, I told you it would be fine." Her smile only grew. When the music came to a stop she stepped out of my embrace. I felt an odd feeling of loss.

"Thank you Edward. That was amazing. I've never made it through an entire dance without falling on my ass." She laughed at herself. I took her hand in mine again as we walked toward Alice.

"OH MY GOD! Bella you two were amazing!" The little pixie jumped up and down. Rosalie was approaching. Alone. _Odd. I wonder what's going on with Emmett…_ "It was so perfect! Edward you are going to _have_ to teach me how to do that!" I smiled back at her and nodded my agreement.

"Anytime Alice. I've taken lessons for ages." She seemed pleased and then continued to prattle about something. My mind started to wander. I was thinking of how perfect it felt to have Bella in my arms. How she smelled as we twirled around the dance floor. The notes in my head started flowing again. _I'll have to write this all down later. So smooth, melodic, perfect._ The tune was bouncing around in my head. Had I not been with Bella I'd probably have rushed home to write it all down. Instead, I'd happily stand and hold Bella's hand all night.

Then I started thinking about Bella. She was amazing. I couldn't put it any other way. No woman had so entranced me. She was my muse and I would make her mine before the night was finished. That was the plan after all. While we set up for the party I had made note of all the perfect places to accomplish my task. In truth there were few. I didn't want to be so close to the main party so the game room, kitchen and rec room were totally off limits. I didn't think taking her in her own room would suffice either. While the bed would be nice, it didn't seem like we'd have that much privacy. Bella's room wasn't far from the party so that probably wouldn't work. In the end, I had hoped to get her upstairs in one of the spare rooms. It would be more secluded than the others and we'd have the comfort of the house. That was the plan, but in reality, I'd have taken her anywhere so long as she'd allow it.

**JPOV**

Alice was so happy. The party was going off without a hitch. The decorations were just how she wanted. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect setting for my proposal. Again I found my hand patting my pocket checking for the velvet box. _Still there._ Alice and I had been dancing for awhile. She loved to dance, it must have had something to do with all that energy.

"Jaz, have you seen Bella lately? I haven't seen her in awhile." Alice was attempting to look around but the poor thing was too short and could barely see past me. I chuckled and she looked at me pouting a bit and slapping me playfully on the arm. "Jaz! Don't just stand there, help me!"

_Well she did say to help…_ I grinned and before she could protest I picked her up and threw her on one of my shoulders. "That better baby?" I was working my best to control my laughter. Alice just smacked me on top of the head.

"Jasper! Put me down!!!" She screeched.

"You asked for help. I'm helping. Now look for Bella before I drop you." This earned me yet another swat on the head, but I didn't mind.

Alice let out a sigh of defeat. "Ok Jaz, put me down." Her mood had taken a very unexpected downturn. "I can't see her. Where in the hell did she go?!"

I pulled Alice into my arms and kissed her softly hoping to calm her down. "Shh Ali. She didn't go far. Besides, she's here with Edward, maybe they're out back or something."

"You're probably right. I just hate when she runs off, I can't keep an eye on her."

"I know sweetheart, but I'm sure she's fine. She knows she's dead if she bails early." I laughed which earned me yet another swat to the head before Alice started giggling. "Now come on, let's mingle."

Another half hour passed before we found Bella. She was standing near the French doors with Ben and Angela. I scanned the room for Emmett. He wasn't too far off either, watching Bella intently. _Good, they're all here._ We were about to the middle of the room when I signaled Emmett to cut the music. Silence.

Alice looked murderous when the music stopped and then confused as I took her hand and turned her to face me. I reached to my pocket, pulled the small velvet box into my hand. I got down on one knee and looked up at my Alice. I could see her shining eyes moist and on the brink of tearing. There were small gasps in our audience.

"Alice. My life. My love. You are my sun and moon, you are my only love. Whenever we are apart, my heart aches to see you again. You are such a part of me that without you life is meaningless. Some say love comes and goes, but I disagree. So, I offer you my hand, and ask that you take it and never let go. Alice McCarty. Will you do me the honor of being my wife for all eternity?" I held out and opened the velvet box containing the platinum, princess cut, 2 carat engagement ring.

**APOV**

_OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD._ I couldn't think anything else. Jasper, my darling dear Jasper had proposed. The ring. Oh my, the ring! It was perfect. A large princess cut diamond set upon a contemporary platinum band. The thick band had two smaller strands twisting along the sides of the diamond. It was so perfect. I could not bring the words, but the tears. Tears of joy spilled over my cheeks.

Jasper was staring up at me, his eyes full of love. He was waiting for my answer. I finally found the one word I needed. "Yes." I whispered and threw myself into his arms. I kissed him with such passion as everyone around us cheered. It was the most perfect proposal ever.

We finished the kiss and he took my hand in his. He removed the ring from the box and slid it onto my finger. It was, of course, a perfect fit. He let his hand linger on top of mine, examining the ring. "I love you Alice. Always."

"Love you too Jasper. So very much."

**EmPOV**

The room erupted with cheers and clapping. My sister was engaged and I couldn't be happier for her. I almost ran across the room and pulled her into a full hug. "I'm so happy for you Alice!" I was probably crushing her, but she didn't complain.

"Thanks Em. I can't believe it! Can you?! I'm getting married!!!" I smiled back at her and knew she'd be forever happy with Jasper. I could see the emotion in her eyes and I really was happy for her. Nothing, not my problems with Bella or my loathing for the Cullen's could take away from that moment.

I turned to Jasper and slapped him on the back. "Nice proposal man. How am I ever going to top that?!" We laughed together. "Seriously Jaz, I'm so happy for you two. I couldn't have asked for a better brother-in-law."

At this point Bella had made it across the room and was jumping up and down with Alice. "Ali! OH MY GOD! He was so sweet and that ring! Let me see!" Jasper just grinned. He had done very well. Good for him. To Bella's right was Edward. He seemed rather amused but didn't really say much.

Rosalie had joined in now and the girls were fully distracted. I looked at Jasper and motioned toward the refreshments. He nodded, kissed Alice on the cheek and exited with me. "That was a bit too much squeeling for my liking." I stated with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I hear ya man. So… you're ok with this?" He looked truly worried. _Like I'd be anything but ok?!_

"Yep. I am very ok with that. My sister deserves a good husband and I have no doubt you will be a great one. That, or I'll hurt you." We laughed together as we grabbed a drink. "Seriously though, you make her happy and it's not like it was a total surprise. I knew you two would get married some day."

We sat in silence for a bit. Jasper kept his eyes locked on Alice. "You know Em, you'll have this someday too. Just ride it out. Bella will come around."

"I hope so Jaz. I really hope so."

**RPOV**

The party was moving along nicely. I still hadn't managed to get Emmett alone. He always seemed to evade me. Then Jasper proposed to Alice and we were all distracted. I found myself happy for Alice. I wasn't plotting or scheming, but was truly happy for my new friend.

Once everyone had a chance to see her ring and wish her well, the dancing continued. I felt a bit off as I moved to the edge of the dance floor. I can't say whether it was jealousy of Alice's happiness or the emptiness of being alone. Either way, I didn't like it. I leaned against the wall and watched everyone else dance.

"Why so lonely?" A deep voice shook me from my thoughts. I looked up and staring back at me was a tall man with dark eyes. His hair fell probably to his shoulders or further but was tied back. He smiled at me. _Oh God, that smile…Look at those eyes._ And as I did, I found myself completely and utterly lost. My heart hurt and butterflies invaded my stomach.

"I umm… I'm not lonely. Just taking a break." Hell I couldn't even make a coherent sentence.

The dark stranger held out his hand, continuing to smile down at me. "Jacob Black. Would you like to dance?"

_Would I ever._ "Rosalie Cullen, and yes, I'd love to dance." I took his hand and let him lead me to the dance floor, washing away all thoughts of Emmett McCarty.

**EPOV**

Bella had finished congratulating Alice. The squealing of those girls was enough to drive any man insane. I stood next to Bella the entire time. She wasn't like most girls. I noticed girls like Lauren and Jessica who congratulated Alice but their words were laced with venom. Bella was truly happy for her friend. I admired that and the thought of how genuine she was added yet another measure of my desire for her.

We were walking toward the French doors that opened to the back yard. "Would you like to take a walk with me Bella?" I asked in the softest voice possible. Operation seduce Ms. Swan was back in action.

She looked at me from under those long eyelashes, her deep brown eyes reflecting her soul. "I would Edward, thank you." She looped her arm with mine as we walked. We were approaching the gazebo that now sparkled with the tiny lights we had strung earlier. I motioned toward the bench that sat inside the gazebo. Bella moved forward and sat down. I sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

Bella didn't make any move to push me away, which was nice and inviting. I tightened my grip on her, pulling her into a hug. "E-edward…" She said my name and all the desire I had for her came out full force. I bent down and kissed her, hard. I thrust my tongue into her mouth. She tasted so good. The kiss was doing crazy things for my lust. I needed her. _I want her. Now._

She pushed her hands on my chest and broke the kiss. "Edward stop! I told you. We're just friends." Her expression was solemn but didn't faze me. I leaned down again to kiss her and she slapped me.

**BPOV**

I had no idea what the hell had gotten into Edward. He was no longer the sweet caring guy I had gotten to know. Something burned deep in his eyes. I pushed him away, but he kept coming closer. I was beginning to panic. There was no way in hell I could fight him off, but I'd be damned if I let him… I couldn't even say the word. It was just atrocious, unbelievable. "Edward you have got to stop!" I tried twisting from his grip but his arms were much stronger than mine. I slapped him again and the fire in his eyes burned brighter.

_No, please God no. Don't let this happen. Not this way._ My heart raced, my stomach turned. I tried everything I could, scratching him, slapping him, talking to him. It occurred to me that I wouldn't be able to force him to stop. _Oh God, he's going to do it. Shit. Shit. Stupid Bella. Damnit._ I did the only thing I could think of… I screamed.

**EmPOV**

I was leaning against the wall watching everyone dance. I was enjoying the fact that Jacob Black seemed to catch Rosalie's attention. She actually smiled at him like some love sick puppy. _Thank God for small favors._ They really did make a decent couple. Then I watched Alice and Jasper. They were entwined together, swaying back and forth to the music. I made a mental note to thank Bella for some of the slower songs. It was sweet to watch my baby sister in such a happy state.

I was shaken from my thoughts by the sound of someone's voice. "STOP IT!" The small voice sounded muffled but still distressed. _What the hell?_ Then another scream, piercing me through the soul filled the air. No words accompanied the distress call, but I just knew it was Bella. Her voice rang out in my ears. She was in trouble.

My head snapped in the direction of the scream. I focused on her voice. "Edward! Stop. _Please._" She was crying now. The cries were coming from the gazebo. I ran toward the screams. The scene before me infuriated and sickened me. Bella was pressed flat on the small bench while Edward lay on top of her.

I grabbed him from behind and literally threw him off her. He crashed through the railing on the gazebo. Through gritted teeth I threatened him. "You. Will. Not. Touch. Her. Again." I had placed myself between Bella and Edward. My fists were clenched waiting for the fight. Edward stood to face me, his fists clenched as well.

At this point we had an audience. Jasper was on one side of me, Alice was with Bella. I barely noticed Rosalie and Jacob behind Edward. "What's going on Em?" Jasper asked in a panic. Bella was crying and I could hear Alice trying to calm her.

I really didn't want to go through the time it took to explain, but figured everyone should know what happened. "I heard Bella scream and followed the sound. When I got here I saw _him_…" I pointed at Edward. "…on top of Bella. She was trying to push him away, but he wouldn't move. I threw him over there. That's when you showed up." This pissed Jasper off too, I saw him ready for a fight.

"You did _what?!"_ The words were anticipated, but the person delivering them surprised me. It was Rosalie. "You stupid fuck Edward. I can't believe you. Oh you just wait until I tell Carlisle! You disgusting little fuck." I was amazed. She had chosen Bella's side over her brothers. Maybe she wasn't the devil incarnate.

"Yeah, he did and now I'm going to tear him apart." I was tired of waiting. He had hurt Bella and therefore deserved an ass beating or worse.

"NO." Her voice was clear and rang through the air. She stood in front of me and placed one of her small hands on my chest. "Please Emmett. You saved me. I'm ok. Let's not fight. Edward will leave, but I don't want another fight, not over me." She was nearing tears again. It broke me.

"Fine. He will leave. If he so much as looks at you again, I swear to God I will end him." Edward stood down at this point. He wouldn't look at me or Bella.

"Bella…I am, I just don't, I'm sorry." He sighed before turning around to leave.

"Sorry isn't enough you sick fuck." This time it was Jasper. "You are not welcome around any of us until Bella decides it is ok. Stay the hell away or you won't have just Emmett beating your ass."

It was over. He was gone. Rosalie approached our group. "I am so sorry Bella. Please forgive me." Bella looked at her with confusion.

"Rose, you didn't do anything. It was your brother and I'm fine." She smiled warmly at this woman who for all intents and purposes had been a total bitch to her. _This is why she's so special. This is why I love her so much._

"Yeah, but I haven't been so nice to you lately. I'm sorry about that." Bella just hugged her.

"No problem Rose. Friends?" Rosalie just nodded and I think I noticed a tear fall. _Wow, what a turnaround in one night._

I knew everyone would want to check on Bella and that she'd just be overwhelmed. Bella hated being the center of attention and she had just experienced something awful. She needed to rest. I looked down at her and whispered in her ear. "You want a break?"

"Thanks Emmett. That would be good." She whispered back. I didn't hesitate. I picked her up and carried her bridal style to my room. No way was I letting her out of my sight. Not to mention, her room was on the first floor. At least my room was off limits for the party.

I pushed the door open, entered the room and then kicked it shut. Bella was leaning into my shoulder. I really didn't want to let her go, but knew she needed her rest. I placed her on my bed and released her from my arms. "There you go. Snuggle down. I won't let anyone bother you." I smiled at her and hoped she felt a bit safer. I grabbed the stereo control from my night stand and clicked on the music. Personally, I didn't want to hear the party and I was guessing she didn't either. I turned the volume up enough to drown out the noise in the house but still low enough I could talk with Bella.

"Thanks Em. I'm glad you were here." She looked away, playing with the fabric of her dress. "Hey Em… Could you possibly head down to my room and get me some different clothes? I would but… I just wanna hide out for awhile." She wouldn't make eye contact with me. I hated seeing her like this, it tore me up inside. I wished she'd cry or yell or scream at the top of her lungs. I wished she'd do anything except shut down completely.

"Bella sweetheart, you can just borrow some of my sweats and a sweatshirt. That way I don't have to leave you alone and you don't have to face the wolves down there." I went to my closet, grabbed one of my smaller sweatshirts and a pair of sweatpants I had outgrown long ago. "Here hun. Put these on."

I turned my back allowing her some privacy while she changed. "Um, Emmett. Could you help me with this?"

"Sure." I turned around. Bella had managed to get part of the dress undone, but couldn't reach the rest. I walked toward her and she turned her back to me. I carefully unlaced the top of her dress. She let it fall just off her shoulders exposing her creamy skin and the straps of a dark blue bra. She looked so delicate, fragile. The mere thought of what Edward had attempted to do to this woman brought back the rage in my chest.

"Thanks." She smiled shyly and of course blushed. Hell, she blushed over everything. I turned back around, granting her the privacy she deserved. "Ok, I'm done. Thanks again Em." She had sat back down on my bed. I went to sit next to her. That's when I noticed she was shaking, trembling.

I put my arm around her shoulders and she sank into me. "Shh Bella. It's fine. I won't let him near you again. I promise. Shh." She had started crying. Tears were streaming down her face and it shattered my soul. "Baby, please don't cry. Please. I promise I'll protect you. No one is going to touch you again."

She had her face pressed into my chest. I could feel her tears as they wet my shirt. I just let her cry. I was angry, upset, and sad because she was crying but at the same time I was glad she was letting it out. So often Bella would hold everything deep inside, it wasn't healthy. She sobbed for a long time but I didn't mind at all. I held her close, placing my chin on top of her head.

When the sobbing stopped, she pulled away from me and wiped her tears away. She spoke to me in a whisper. "I'm sorry Emmett. I shouldn't have done that."

_What? What in the hell is she talking about? She didn't do anything._ "What are you talking about Bella? You didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't like you asked him to attack you or anything." She looked at me for a moment longer before responding.

"No, not that Em. I shouldn't have just sat here, taking you away from the party because I couldn't handle my shit. That's what I'm sorry for, not about Edward. I'm not sorry about that. You're right it was him. Not me. Yet, I can't help but think if I'd have stayed away from him in the first place none of this would have happened." She was something else, that's for sure. Only woman I know who would apologize for crying.

"Shh Bella. Let's talk about this." I looked at her and waited until she made eye contact. I needed her to hear every word I was about to say. "First, you are right it is _not_ in any way your fault that he attacked you. Second, do not blame yourself for being a friend to the new guy. We all thought he was an ok guy." I let that sink in for a minute before continuing. "Now, about taking me away from the party, you couldn't be more off base. Shit Bella, do you think I _want_ to be at a party without you? Do you think I'd honestly leave you here to deal with this shit without me? Fuck no. There is no way in hell I'd leave you alone right now. Furthermore, there is no place I'd rather be right now."

"Still, Emmett…" She started to argue with me, but I'd have none of that. I placed my fingers over her lips.

"Shh. I wasn't done yet. Don't you see Bella…" I had to tell her. I needed her to know just how much I loved her. How much I would always love her. "…I love you. You are everything to me. I couldn't just leave you. I won't ever leave you." My voice was cracking. My heart ached and I could barely breathe. I wanted so badly for her to understand, to finally see how much I wanted her and only her.

"Emmett…" She sighed. _Shit. She's going to deny me… She's going to turn me away. Fuck. Shit. Damn it._ "I just don't get it. Why?"

_Oh… She so doesn't see herself clearly._ "Bella… how could I not love you? You are the kindest, sweetest person I know. You have more integrity and passion than any person I've ever met. You are loyal and selfless. On top of all that, you have the most amazing smile. You could melt the coldest heart. Your hair is so soft, anyone would be lucky to run their fingers through it. And your eyes, Bella… your eyes are truly windows to your soul. Now you tell me Bella, why wouldn't I want you?"

**BPOV**

Emmett had just poured his heart out to me. It was everything I had ever wanted. He was sweet, kind, caring and most of all he loved me. Emmett wanted _me!_ I stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. His eyes sparkled even in the dimly lit room. "Oh Emmett! That was… Oh my God that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me!" I threw my arms around him and hugged him close. "Emmett, do you know how badly I've wanted for you to say those words to me? How badly I wanted you to want me? Knowing the entire time it was completely selfish? I hated the idea that you may just settle on me because it was better for me, not you. I still don't get it though. I'm nothing great Em. I'm just plain old Bella. But if you love me, truly love and want _me_, I can't say no. I won't."

He was smiling the biggest smile I'd ever seen. He held me so tight I couldn't breathe. "So you'll have me? You'll allow me to love you? Forever?"

"Can't breathe Em… but yes." He loosened his grip on me just a bit. "I will, how could I not? I love you so much Emmett."

He leaned down toward me. His nose brushed against mine, his eyes bore into mine. "You love me?" He whispered. I could feel his breath across my face.

"Yes Emmett, I love you." He smiled at me and then pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't the first time we'd kissed, but it felt completely different. I felt his deep love for me and tried my damnedest to convey the same. Our lips moved together as if they were meant only for each other. Emmett traced my bottom lip with his tongue, asking permission to deepen the kiss. My mouth opened instinctively to him. Our tongues danced with each other, moving in perfect synchronization. No one was fighting for dominance, we weren't rushing, we were simply enjoying being together.

My hands were caressed where his hair met his neck. One of his hands was placed possessively around my waist while the other tangled itself in my hair. Emmett moaned in my mouth, causing a warm sensation to shoot from my core throughout my body. He pulled me down on top of him as he lay back on his bed, never breaking the kiss. He let his hands run up and down my back, slowly caressing my body. I could feel his heart beat through his chest.

I let my hands wander up and down his sides, taking in every muscle, every curve. He was truly amazing. Another moan escaped his lips and I found myself mirroring him. He rolled me onto my back, again not breaking the kiss. He kissed me deeply for another moment before pulling back a bit. "I love you Bella." He had tears in his eyes and his voice was pained. I knew that feeling all too well. I loved him so badly it hurt that we'd waited so long.

"I love you to Emmett. Oh so very much." The kissing picked up again. This time it was more urgent, more filled with passion. Our hands explored each other's bodies, learning the spots that made the other moan or shiver. Being with Emmett this way seemed so natural. I didn't even care that I was clothed in his oversized shirt or sweatpants. All I cared about was Emmett.

Our soft caresses turned eager as we continued. I could feel the desire within me building into a giant fire. We were practically clawing at each other's bodies. I couldn't get close enough to him. I wanted to be part of him and him to be part of me. I needed him and couldn't wait any longer.

Emmett must have felt the mood change. He pulled away, brushed a lock of my hair away from my face and rested his fingertips on my cheek. "Bella, this is heading…" He searched my eyes, looking for hesitation. He would find none. I wanted this as badly as he did. "Are you sure?" He asked. That was Emmett, always taking care to be a gentleman. "We can wait Bella, if it's what you want." He was whispering to me.

I took my hand and cupped his cheek. He leaned into my touch. "I'm sure Emmett. I've never wanted anything more. Please Em. I need you." I begged him. I did need him and wanted him.

He rested his forehead against mine. "Oh Bella, sweetheart… How I've waited for this. I promise to be gentle, to show you how you deserve to be loved. I promise to stand by you no matter what comes our way. I will always love you Bella. Never doubt that." My tears began to flow again but this time they were tears of happiness, not heartache. I had found my true love and by some grace of God he loved me back.


	16. Together At Last

A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns _**all**_ things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Story is all human. Characters do tend to be out of character on occasion as well.  
Chapter contains mature content.

**

* * *

**

Hello Everyone!

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update. Also, be warned this chapter is shorter than usual. I was in the process of writing it when several people requested I post ASAP. So I'm posting what I have so far. I hope you enjoy it and will get the next portion posted soon.**

**A special thanks to my AMAZING beta **_**Karissaroo**_**! Seriously girl thanks for taking the time to read through this tonight!**

**Thanks again to everyone for reading!! **

**Without further delay… I give you Chapter 16.**

_~Ahnyx~_

* * *

Chapter 16: Together At Last

**EmPOV**

I looked deep into her eyes. I couldn't grasp how this truly amazing woman could give her love to me, to give herself to me. The idea that she wanted me spurred unfamiliar feelings through my body. I loved Bella and spoke nothing but the truth when I pledged my love and devotion for all eternity to her. Now I had her in my bed, wanting me. The mere thought was humbling. In truth, I wanted her as much if not more than she wanted me.

As I continued staring into her deep chocolate eyes, her tears began to fall again. This time I didn't see the pain behind the tears. She was crying not out of sorrow, but out of love. I kissed away the tears that had fallen before kissing her passionately on the mouth. I wanted her to feel how I felt, to know how much I loved her, how much I needed her. Without Bella, I was nothing, but together… I felt that we could do anything, be anything.

She opened her mouth to mine, allowing our tongues to dance yet again. I slipped my hands under the oversized sweatshirt she borrowed. Her skin was smooth and warm. Just touching her this way made my need for her intensify. She gasped in my mouth as my hands began to wander up her shirt. This made me break the kiss. I had to know if this was truly what she wanted. I looked into those dark eyes, silently asking permission to continue. I was met, not with hesitation or fear, but with love and desire.

At this point I knew that not only did I want this, but Bella did as well. I let my heart take over for my head. There would be no more hesitation, tonight Bella and I would consummate our love for each other. My mouth on hers, I let my hands explore her bare skin under her shirt. I was taking in every inch of her. I was memorizing every sound, movement and touch. I wanted to remember this night for all eternity.

My hands had reached her breasts. My heart skipped a beat and I lost my breath when I found, instead of a fully bra clad chest, a set of soft, bare breasts. I took one in my hand and began massaging it. I felt her nipple harden under my touch. This simply ignited a fire deep inside me. I was by far the luckiest man on the planet. Bella, the love of my life was allowing me to touch her, to be with her. Between the bare breasts and the realization that this was happening, the need to be closer to her was much worse.

I removed my hand from her shirt and rocked back so I was sitting on my knees. I could see confusion in her eyes and simply smiled at her in return. I reached for her fingertips and pulled her into a sitting position. Cupping her face with both my hands, I kissed her softly. As I kissed her I started lifting the sweatshirt up her body. Bella brought her arms up over her head, breaking the kiss so I could finish removing the shirt. _Oh God, I've never seen anything so beautiful._ I couldn't take my eyes off her, I was literally dumbstruck. Finally, I kissed her briefly and gently pushed her back on the bed. She gazed up at me from under long dark lashes. I stared at her for several breaths, imprinting the scene in my brain. Her flawless cream colored skin, long, thick silky hair and full, kissable lips. "Bella…" I could barely speak. "…You are SO beautiful." Then I reclaimed her mouth.

This time Bella took control. She pressed her hands against my chest. We broke our kiss as she smiled up at me. "Umm…Em…" She bit her lip "…I really want to continue this…" She blushed a deep crimson color. "…but seriously, what did Alice dress you in?! You're so going to have to undress yourself." I looked at my attire and realized what she meant. While it was totally perfect for Alice's theme, it wasn't easy to remove. I smiled back at her and we both broke into a round of laughter.

"Yeah, I guess this is just a little complicated huh?" I kissed her one more time before standing up in front of my bed. At that point my brain took over a bit. _How much should I take off? I mean, I've done this before but Bella hasn't. What if I make her uncomfortable?_ I hadn't even managed to undo more than two buttons and just froze. I certainly didn't want Bella's first time to feel forced or for her to feel uncomfortable in any way. She must have noticed my hesitation because the words that I heard her speak were full of pain and confusion. "Emmett, if you are having second thoughts that's ok you know. I know you've been with other girls…" _Ah, of course she knows about Lauren. We'd talked about that situation in depth. Of course 'girls' wasn't exactly accurate. I had dated girls, but I only slept with one._ "…and I'm probably not much to look at compared to them…" _How could she doubt me now? Well, idiot you're kinda standing here like a dumbass. Oh yeah…_

I turned and faced her, smiling at my beautiful Bella. "No Bella…I want this, _you_ more than you'll ever know. I just don't want you to feel like we _have_ to do this. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable at all…" I stopped, letting my words sink in. "…I just didn't know how much you wanted me to take off." I found myself blushing at the confession. _If the guys could see you now…Mr. Gushy Mushy over here…_

"Emmett, nothing you do could make me uncomfortable." She stood and pulled her sweatpants and panties down to her ankles and stepped out of them. She glanced up at me momentarily before looking away, blushing yet again.

**BPOV**

It was a huge step for me. Honestly, I didn't ever feel too comfortable with my body. I knew I couldn't compare to Lauren or Rosalie. I was just plain, simple. Never before had I allowed a man to look at me fully naked. Shit, in truth I don't think any man had seen me in less than a full one-piece swim suit. But with Emmett, even if I felt uncomfortable, I trusted him entirely. He was worried about making _me_ feel uncomfortable and I had to fix that. So I did what I knew would reassure or distract him. _Great. Now here I stand bare ass naked. Fuck, what was I thinking? Oh get over it Bells. Did you think you'd be having sex fully clothed?!_ Ok, so my brain had a point. I was going to have to get naked one way or another. Still, I felt like a completely unworthy idiot standing in front of the most gorgeous man on the planet. I was so afraid he'd realize I wasn't worth it. I looked up expecting to see terror, panic but was proven wrong yet again.

I watched as his eyes glazed over and then he fought to remove his clothes. The next thing I knew, he was pressed against me, kissing me with such passion. It truly took my breath away. His hands were securely placed on the small of my back, pulling me closer to him. I let my arms wrap tightly around his neck.

Before I knew it, we were back on his bed. He broke our kiss long enough to pull his comforter over the top of us. I pulled him into another needy kiss. "Em, I love you." I whispered to him. I felt his now full erection jump at my words. _Huh, never knew I'd have that affect on anyone…_

Emmett moaned and kissed me again. "Bella, you have no idea what you do to me…" I wanted to say I had some idea, but couldn't speak. "…How much I love you, want you. Bella, I have loved you for so long." His words made my heart soar. I knew we had a lot to talk about, but I didn't want to talk any longer. I needed to feel closer to him. I needed to show him, physically, just how much I truly loved him. How much I would love him forever.

I placed my index finger over his lips. "Shh, enough talk. Show me Emmett. Show me how much you love me." He looked scared, then elated and finally he quit dancing around the act. He grabbed my thigh, lifting my right leg up around his hip. His mouth trailed down my neck to my nipple. To say his touches felt amazing would be a gross understatement. I felt as if a fire was burning deep inside me, consuming ever piece of my body.

**EmPOV**

Bella basically demanded I make love to her. I wouldn't hesitate any longer. We were wrapped in each other's embrace. My desire for her was growing with each touch. Then suddenly, she ground herself against my hip. It was my undoing.

I let my fingers work their way down her stomach to her now wet core. I stroked her clit some before sliding my finger inside her. She moaned and pressed herself into my touch. I slid another finger inside and began working her clit with my thumb. Her breathing was uneven and she moaned again. "Emmett… Please…" She begged.

There was no denying it, she needed me as much as I needed her. I removed my hand and she whined. "Shh baby, don't worry. You will be satisfied tonight, I promise sweetheart." I had positioned myself on top of her again. My erection directly above her entrance. "This is going to hurt a bit baby. At least that's what I hear. Please tell me if you want me to stop." She bit her bottom lip and nodded. I slowly lowered myself into her, allowing her time to adjust. I locked eyes with her. When I met the barrier separating us I kissed her gently. "Ready?" She smiled at me and nodded. I took her mouth again as I pushed through her hymen. She bit my tongue in an attempt to clench down against the pain. I didn't move. I pulled away from her kiss and watched her eyes. I just waited for her to be ready. I could taste the blood in my mouth. It was such a minor injury to suffer compared to the pain she felt.

Once she adjusted she began rocking her hips signaling me it was ok to continue. I began thrusting slowly. She moaned and started moving in sync with me. It was so much different than my first time. I could feel the love emanating from her. My heart was full and everything about this, about 'us' was perfect. I loved Bella and Bella loved me. We weren't having sex, we were making love and it was something I could not describe.

**BPOV**

He was amazingly sweet. Emmett was determined to take his time, make sure I was ok with this. It was such an endearing quality. As he thrust into me I could feel sensations move through my entire body. He'd pull almost completely out and then thrust back inside. The movements weren't rushed or eager, just loving. We were sharing something so special that neither of us were in a hurry to climax. I could be like that with Emmett forever.

As we made love my emotions got the best of me and I started crying yet again. _Sheesh, haven't you cried enough for one day?!_ But I didn't care. I loved him and he loved me. That's all that mattered in the world. No matter what happened we had each other. I would never let him go and I knew deep down he'd love me forever.

My arms were wrapped around his neck allowing me to pull him into a deep kiss. He held me close as his thrusts became more and more urgent. I loved the way he felt inside me. Emmett broke the kiss and looked at me intently. Such love in his eyes, such tenderness but underneath I could see the burning desire. His eyes smoldered as I'm sure mine did too. Something passed between us at that moment, understanding. We both needed each other and it was time.

His movements were rougher but still laced with love. I could feel his desire as I moved my hips to meet each thrust. Something inside me felt like a coil being wound tight. My body responded naturally and I moved quicker as did Em. I clung to him, wanting to be close to him. "Oh Emmett…" I practically screamed his name.

"Bella…" He grunted as he kept moving. "I love you." He said to me and with that final thrust I experienced my first orgasm. I felt my whole body shutter as my internal walls clamped down on Emmett's manhood milking him to his own climax.

Neither of us moved. He wrapped his arms around me and we rolled so we were lying on our sides, Emmett still inside me. There was no need for words. Emmett had done just as I asked - he showed me how much he loved me and in return I declared my love for him.

**EPOV**

After being officially tossed from the party I couldn't stay away. I managed to circle around so I could hang out in the forest. I still had a very good look at the house and property. I had watched as Emmett picked up Bella and fled the scene with her. Everyone stood around and ridiculed me to my sister. I felt like a complete asshole. "Rose, do you have any idea how much trouble your brother will be in if Bella tells her dad?" Some girl I had met briefly was sneering at my sister. Poor Rose, had to deal with my fallout.

"Yeah, but you know I won't defend him. What happened was way beyond wrong. Shit, if the guys hadn't threatened him I would have anyway." She shrugged and that guy she was with wrapped his arm around her.

"C'mon guys, it's not like Rosie here did anything to instigate it. It was her brother, quit fucking giving her the third degree." As confused by his protectiveness toward my sister, I was grateful. She needed someone on her side.

Alice stepped in at this point. "Seriously guys, there's nothing to see. Emmett's got Bella and I'm _sure_ he'll take care of her. Now run along, enjoy the party." She shooed everyone out of the gazebo. I resumed my pacing. _What does she mean he'll take care of her? Well you idiot, you did scare the shit out of her… what do you think it means. So he'll just wipe away the tears right? He won't… you know. Fuck if I know Eddie boy. You lost your shot at her. Even if she forgives you, she'll never be alone with you again. Not to mention, she's got those boys protecting her. Yeah. I mean if it were Rose, I'd have torn the guy apart. Yep. Your own damned fault._

"God I'm a fucking asshole." I hadn't realized I actually said the words out loud until a feminine voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Some would say so, personally I think she probably pushed you to do it." The girl stepped out of the forest holding a bottle of JD and offered it to me. I shrugged and accepted the bottle. Carlisle would kill me when Rose told him so it didn't really matter if I was drunk or sober.

"And you would be…?" I questioned the girl. She was rather beautiful. Not like Bella. This girl was model beautiful, like Rosalie. It took work to get her looking good, but she achieved the look well. She was fit and her hair was perfectly done. I would have bet she was a cheerleader by the look of her. She of course, wasn't in party attire. I knew I saw her earlier at the party and she had been in period dress. She must have changed. Now she donned a black and pink dress that looked better suited for the bedroom than a party.

She took the bottle back from me. "I my dear, am Lauren." She held out her hand to shake mine. "And I have to say I have loathed Isabella Swan for years. I'm here to offer my thanks for, well for putting her in her place. I just wish you wouldn't have been interrupted…" She sneered as she took a pull from the bottle.

Really, I was glad I had been interrupted. I would have hated myself even more had I succeeded. It would have broken Bella, and in truth, that was the last thing I wanted. I did care for the girl. There was no denying that. It could have grown into something more, but at this point, there was no chance. "So why do you hate her." I sat down on a fallen tree and motioned for her to join me.

Lauren shrugged and passed the bottle. "It's a long story, but in short… Emmett and I dated for awhile. Head cheerleader dates star football player you know. Anyway. One day Bella came running to Emmett crying about something or other. The next day he was fuming. He dumped me in front of the entire school."

I sat there listening to this girl ramble on about shit between Bella and Emmett. It slowly started to sink in, I never had a chance with her. "So he dumped you and you hate her?" Girls never did make much sense to me. This was more Rosalie's thing than mine.

"Well. It wasn't like he'd have dumped me if it weren't for her. She had to go running like a little snitch…" She took another drink of the JD.

"What do you mean 'little snitch'?" I couldn't imagine Bella being spiteful or anything. Shit I didn't know her that long, but it didn't seem to be in her nature.

Lauren just smiled, a somewhat evil grin but still kinda cute. "Oh you know. I told a few people that she was fucking Newton." She shrugged. "I had it on good authority, it's not like I _knew_ it wasn't true." She laughed at this. "I still don't really know if it's true or not. Of course Emmett and Bella deny it ever happened. I'm guessing I hit a nerve for her to cry like that though…"

Her words got me thinking. _What if she did screw Newton? I mean, then why'd she totally blow me off? Wasn't I good enough for her? Damnit. Why do I even care? I was just looking for some right? It wasn't like she was my future wife or anything… right?_

Lauren seemed to notice my internal argument. "Don't worry about it baby, she turns everyone down. She's a stuck up bitch. All of them are just too good for anyone else." At this point, I was angry. I was hurt, though I couldn't truly explain why. Lauren was taking full advantage of my mood and had moved closer to me. Her hand was strategically placed on my thigh. I can't say I was fighting it. The situation had me all worked up and a little release sounded like a good idea.

I swallowed yet another gulp from the JD bottle, officially draining the entire bottle. "Well… it looks like we need some more booze." I nodded toward the empty bottle. Lauren giggled a bit before standing and taking my hand.

"C'mon baby. I know just the place. I'll help you forget about plain ol' Bella." She pulled me in toward her and laid a very wet, very seductive kiss on my lips. Thoughts of Bella began to melt away, but not entirely. _Just go with it Edward. You need this… she wants this…_


	17. As It Should Be

A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns _**all**_ things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

Story is all human. Characters do tend to be out of character on occasion as well.

***************************************************

Chapter 17: As It Should Be

**APOV**

The party was winding down and I couldn't have been happier. I loved throwing parties but this one… well didn't go exactly as planned. On one hand my Jasper proposed! I was going to be married to Jasper! I was elated. On the other hand, poor Bella had been attacked. I really thought Edward had more class than that. It took several soothing words and many friends to keep Jasper from tearing him apart. I was grateful that Emmett had taken Bella away from the party, otherwise I would have had to deal with his anger too.

Jasper and I were saying goodnight to our final guests when mike and Jessica approached. "Hey Alice." Mike looked beyond nervous and Jessica, well she just looked irritated. "I was just wondering if you've seen Bella since… well since Edward." Good old Mike, always checking in on Bella.

Jasper, in full on best friend mode fielded the question. "Oh I'm sure she's fine now Newton. Em has her up in his room. He's not letting anyone near her." I could hear the menace in his voice as I watched Mike's face contort.

"Oh. Well. I just wanted to make sure she was alright. If I get my hands on Cullen I'll tear him apart." _Oh Mike. How sweet of you… if only you didn't make us all cringe…_

"No need Newton. Emmett will protect his girl, no worries there. You and Jessica have a wonderful night." Jasper had accomplished pissing Mike off again while reminding him that he was with Jessica, not Bella. It was perfect. Mike and Jessica quickly said goodnight and left.

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe Newton had the gall to act as if Emmett wouldn't take care of Bella. He had seen how Emmett helped Bella escape. Why on earth would he think _he_ needed to check in on Bella? Stupid fuck. Now, I'll be the first to admit, I was playing Emmett's best friend, not Bella's big brother, when I decided to banter with Newton. It was such a fine line. I had originally made the comments to mark Emmett's territory. But I also knew Bella wouldn't mind me insinuating she and Emmett were, well an item.

The door closed behind them and Alice turned to me, glaring. "Jasper! You didn't have to be so rude. He was only being nice." _Oh my darling Alice… you know better than that!_

"He was NOT just being nice. He was going to take advantage of Bella's vulnerable state and try to hook up with her." It was true. Granted, at the time I hadn't thought of it like that. I simply wanted to make it perfectly clear that Bella belonged to Emmett, no one else.

Alice, as always, knew exactly my motives. "Ok, so you may be right but that is not the reason you were an ass to him. Just admit it, you were marking your territory. Wait, no you were marking Emmett's!" She just grinned at me. I knew she wasn't entirely pissed, so I did exactly what any other guy would do. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her deeply.

**APOV**

As Jasper kissed me I found myself lost in him. _Will I ever get used to kissing him? NOPE! _"Jaz, we need to get this mess cleaned up and check on Bella and Emmett."

"No cleaning, but we'll check on Bella. I want to make sure she's alright. Then, my darling fiancé, we are going to bed. I can't wait to get this dress off you." He grinned with mischief written all over his face. Jasper grabbed my left hand, fingered _my_ engagement ring and led me toward Emmett's room. _I can't believe we're getting married!_ My mind raced with thoughts of our wedding, our future together.

We stood outside Emmett's door, hesitating before knocking. All I could hear was the music flowing through his speakers. "They must have turned it on to drown out the party." Jasper was right, those two did listen to a lot of music. If Em wanted to calm her down, that'd be a good way to do it.

A couple seconds after my first knock, as I was about to knock again, Emmett opened the door. He placed his finger over his lips, signaling us to be quiet. After her silently closed the door behind him he moved us down the hall a bit.

"Hey guys." He yawned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Looks like the party's over huh?"

"Yeah yeah. We came up to check on Bella before heading off to bed. How is she?" I was really concerned. I mean, it's not every day your best friend almost gets raped.

"She's good. We're good. She's resting right now." He smiled and blushed a color more typical of Bella.

Jasper and I exchanged a knowing look. "Ok. As long as she's doing well. We're going to bed. Take care of her Emmett. She's had a rough night. I'll see you in the morning." I stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"I will. No worries there Ali. Night guys."

I watched him return to his room before turning back to Jasper. "They're FINALLY together!!! Can you believe it!?" My heart was filled with joy for the two of them. They were finally together and hopefully they could both be happy.

"Yep. I'm so glad he's finally come to his senses." Jasper looked at me with a sparkle in his eye. "Now come on, the future Mrs. Whitlock, I have plans for us." I giggled before letting him chase me to our room. _I'm going to be Mrs. Whitlock! I'm marrying Jasper!!! _

**EmPOV**

The light shining through my curtains glistened across Bella's beautiful face. She was amazing when she slept. She mumbled a lot and on occasion she would actually make sense. This was something I had gotten used to years ago, but lying there in my arms she spoke my name. My name! _I'm the luckiest man on earth. This spectacular woman said my name!_ I lay there, tracing nonsensical patterns on her arm, recalling the events of the previous night.

Bella finally let me love her, let me show her just how much she meant to me. She gave me a gift so precious, so beautiful. Something I would hold close to my heart for the rest of eternity. Bella gave her innocence, to ME! Even at that moment, I couldn't believe she had given me so much. I worried it was a dream and I would wake up at any moment. Instead, my angel stirred next to me.

She hummed and grumbled a bit before stretching and yawning. "Oh! Umm… Hi." She smiled at me and blushed. A perplexed look was plastered on her face. _Oh God. Does she regret it? What's she thinking?_ I wished so much that I could read her mind.

"Good morning sunshine. What's got you so worried already?"

Her blush deepened again. "I…. I just. Wow. I thought it was all a dream." She smiled up at me. "Waking up to you, well, surprised me."

I wasn't really sure how to take that. Her tone didn't give anything away, and the words were semi-cryptic. Had it been a week earlier, I probably would have kept my mouth shut. Sharing feelings with Bella was never easy. However, we had made love and I had poured my soul out to her. There was no going back and I refused to lose Bella over some stupid ass misunderstanding. "Bella. I just want you to know, everything I said last night, and everything I shared with you… I meant it. I love you Isabella Swan. I have loved you for so long. I don't regret last night and hope to God you don't either."

"Oh no Em! That's not what I meant at all… I was _worried_ it was all a dream. I'm _happy_ it wasn't." She smiled at me before snuggling down into my chest. It felt so right, having her warm body so close to mine. I never wanted to let her go.

**BPOV**

Waking up next to Emmett was something I could definitely do every day. His strong arms wrapped around me, his heart beating in my ear and his breath flowing through my hair. I felt safe, wanted and most of all loved. _I love Emmett… Emmett loves me! _

My mind was still trying to wrap itself around the events of the previous night. First, Edward had totally gone overboard and attacked me. Ouch. The thought of that still brought tears to my eyes and made my heart race in fear. Secondly, Emmett had confessed he loved me, that he would always love me. Thirdly, we consummated the shared love between us. I was no longer a virgin and I had given that to the most amazing, sweet man I knew.

After Emmett had reassured me he did not regret making love to me, all I wanted to do was stay wrapped in his arms forever. Fate, on the other hand, had other ideas in mind. Ok, so it wasn't fate so much as it was Alice. All too soon for my liking, the demonic pixie came banging on our door.

"Wake up you two love birds. We need to get this house back in order before the parents get home." She pounded a coupled times, I tried to ignore her. Of course, this backfired on me. Instead of knocking yet again, the woman burst through our door. "I'm not kidd…" She stopped dead in her tracks, midsentence and all.

I blushed, true to form, but Emmett, thank God for Emmett, handled his sister quite well. "Oh that's what you get Ms. Alice. You shouldn't barge in on someone when they're sleeping. You're just likely to find something you don't wanna see." He was grinning at his poor traumatized sister.

Alice recovered quickly. "Whatever Emmett. It's not that I don't want to see this… or that I do want to see it. It was more or less… hell it floored me!" She thought for a moment. "Jasper! Get in here."

**JPOV**

Alice had gone to wake Emmett and Bella for clean up detail. Rosalie already called, she and Jacob Black were on their way over to help out. I was in the process of making coffee when I heard Alice yell for me. Her voice was full of energy, but I wasn't sure which kind. After everything that had happened the night before, I went into full defensive mode. I bounded up the stairs toward Emmett's room and burst through his door. "What?! What's wrong?!"

She simply looked at me and laughed. "Nothing's wrong Jaz, but _look._" My eyes followed her gaze. There, lying in the bed, wrapped in Emmett's giant comforter… was not only Emmett himself, but also… BELLA! _Holy hell! He slept with Bella._ Part of me wanted to high five him right there, the other part wanted to smack him upside the head for taking advantage of her fragile state.

Bella, always the intuitive one put my mind at ease. "Jaz, calm down. It's not like he forced me in here or anything." She blushed, she was always a bit shy when it came to this sort of thing. "I wanted it and I felt safe and loved. Don't worry." Bella smiled back at me and waited for me to relax before continuing. "So if you both don't mind… I need to get dressed and while I'm sure it's nothing you haven't seen before, privacy would be nice. Unless you both wanna see Emmett jump out of bed in nothing but his skin…"

With that, we exited the room rather quickly. Alice and I walked hand in hand toward the kitchen. She took her seat at the table and just stared at the wall. I was sure she was processing the fact that her best friend and her brother were officially an item, so I went about my business. I prepared the coffee and poured everyone a cup. Then I grabbed some pastries and placed them on the table. Yes, Jasper Whitlock could do the domestic thing.

"Aren't you happy for them Alice?" I asked as I took my place across from her. She had looked so, well distracted since we walked in on them.

Alice shook her head, clearing her thoughts I assumed. "I am beyond happy for them. I'm just thinking." By the tone in her voice I knew 'thinking' meant something other than thoughts. She was planning something, and by the expression on her face it was something big.

**RPOV**

Edward didn't come home. I checked his room just to make sure. The bed was still made and it looked as if he'd been gone all night. If Carlisle caught wind of this he'd be in deep shit again. Although, in reality I wanted to tear him limb from limb for what he'd done to Bella.

After showering and dressing I went to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. I dug around for a bit before settling on half a grapefruit. I sat at the table pondering the previous night. I started the night with full intentions of seducing Emmett. I ended the night in the company of a tall, dark, very handsome and very sweet young man.

Jacob kept me company through the rest of the party, never leaving my side. He was sweet and tended to my every need. I was ecstatic that I met him. After the party he walked me to my car and waited for me to leave. He was worried someone might attack me like my brother had Bella. _What a gentleman._ Of course, he gave me his phone number before I left. I sat at the table, staring at it. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to call so quickly. Also, I didn't really have an excuse to call him. I mean, I'm not the type of girl to just call up a guy to talk. I needed a reason. Then, it hit me. Alice would need help cleaning up. Since my brother had become a complete asshole, he wouldn't be there to help. Jacob would love to tag along, or I hoped anyway.

I dialed Alice and asked if it would be ok to bring Jacob along to help. She seemed pleased and was going to 'start rousing the troops'. Then I called Jacob.

**JaPOV**

_Last night was… amazing. She is so beautiful and she talked to _me._ She let _me _dance with her, touch her._ I groaned. _I think I could get used to that._ I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling thinking of the striking beauty I had met at Alice's party. I didn't typically go to her parties, but felt pulled to this one. Imagine, to my surprise, the drop dead gorgeous goddess I saw as I entered the house. She looked so sad, so lost. I just wanted to wipe all that sadness away.

As my thoughts continued to hash out the past evening, my cell started ringing. I glanced down at the screen and didn't recognize the number. "Jake here." I answered the call.

The line was silent for a minute, I was about to hang up when her satin voice came through the line. "Hi Jacob. This is Rose." Silence again. So many things I wanted to say but couldn't bring my bone headed self to utter them. "I was wondering. I know this is probably weird, but I'm heading back to Alice's to help with clean up and… I wanted to know if you'd like to come help out. Of course you don't have to, but see Edward was supposed to help today…" Her voice trailed off. I could tell she wasn't too comfortable with her brother's behavior.

"I'd love to Rose. Would you like me to pick you up? I can be there shortly." It wouldn't take me long to shower and head back to Forks. See, I lived in La Push but went to school in Forks for whatever reason Dad had come up with all those years ago.

Rose interrupted my thoughts with her response. This time her voice was bouncy, cheerful. "That'd be great Jacob." She gave me directions to her house and said she'd be waiting when I got there. "Thanks again Jacob, it'll help. Afterward maybe all of us can go see a movie or something." _A date? With Rose? Hell yeah._

"Sounds good Rose, but I saw the house, we may be there all day." We both laughed knowing full well that was a possibility. "See you soon Rosie." I launched myself out of bed and practically ran to the shower.

The shower was quick, only long enough to wash away the dirt. I jumped out and ran, dressed in only a towel, back to my room. When I emerged I stopped in the kitchen long enough to tell Dad I was heading out. He had this puzzled look on his face, probably because I was up before noon. I'd been so tired lately. "I'm heading back up to Alice's to help clean up after last night. I'll be back later."

"Sure thing Jake. Just call later so I know you're ok." He smiled at me. I was sure he knew there was more to it than just helping out but didn't ask.

**EPOV**

I woke up, my head pounding, my body sore. _Where the hell… _Then it hit me. Everything that had happened the night before. _Oh my God. Oh shit. Fuck. Damnit!_ My mind raced as it replayed the events with Bella. Emmett coming to her rescue, my own sister turning on me, and the JD. That would explain the headache anyway.

Something, no someone stirred next to me. I could smell strong perfume. It was like Paris Hilton or something. I only knew because Rose made it her life's goal to torture me during shopping. The girl next to me moved again, this time placing her arm around me. I kept my back to her, not wanting to give away the fact I was awake. I needed to figure out how to get out of there without causing a big scene. _I can't believe you just fucked a girl you barely knew! Then you stayed with her all night. Well she wanted me. I can't argue with a woman in need._ I just wished I could remember the events _after_ the JD. Had I not been bare ass naked, I wouldn't have been so sure I did have sex with her. Shit, I didn't even remember her name.

"Mmm. Edward. Sexy, wake up." The seductress was whispering in my ear. She traced her fingers up my arm to my ear. This sent chills up my spine and elicited a moan from me. She felt incredible on my skin.

I turned to face her. _Lauren. Yes, that's her name._ "Good morning Lauren." I smiled at her. She seemed genuinely happy. "Sleep well darling?"

Lauren grinned at me, her hands still tracing patterns on my skin. "Yes. You wore me out. You are something else in bed you know that?"

This caused me to laugh. I really did have some experience in bed, but I had been intoxicated the night before so I was sure I wasn't _that_ great. "Yeah, well you should see me when I'm sober." I grinned mischievously at her. Something sparked in her eyes, her hands tangled through my hair and pulled me closer to her.

"Show me." Then she kissed me with such lust and passion. _Your wish is my command._

**APOV**

I was so happy Emmett and Bella were finally together, but it got me thinking. They had waited so long, and now he'll be leaving for college at the end of the year. That thought made me sad. At least with Jasper I knew we'd be married and our life together would continue. But Bella and Emmett, well their relationship had just begun. What would happen when he left for school? Would they be able to last? Would Bella survive without him? _You know… they could…_ I was lost in thought, making plans for the future, for all of us when the doorbell rang.

I jumped up and headed for the door. Jasper still had a puzzled, no concerned look on his face. "No worries Jaz, I said I'd stay out of things. I'm just thinking about, all of us." I smiled, hoping I had convinced him I wasn't plotting. I really wasn't. I was just thinking about how I'd _like_ for things to turn out. He just shook his head and followed me to the door.

Rosalie was standing there next to Jacob Black. "Hey guys! I'm so glad you came!" I hugged Rose and pulled her into the house. She looked so happy with Jacob. I whispered in her ear; "I want details… later of course." She just nodded.

"Jasper, would you mind rousing my brother and Bella again. If they don't get down here like now I'm going to be forced to take drastic measures." Jasper laughed and turned to head upstairs.

"No need Alice." Bella said through a yawn. "We're here now. You'd think someone would let a girl sleep in once in awhile." She was stretching, Emmett came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. Of course, in Bella fashion, she blushed.

"Whatever Bella. You knew you were on clean up duty! No complaints." We all laughed. Everyone knew how demanding I could get.

"Yes yes darling sister. We all know. Let's just get this done and over with so we can have some fun today." He smiled at me before kissing Bella on the forehead. I loved seeing them together, loved seeing how happy they made each other. They were soul mates.

We started in on the house. I was at the top of the stairs, watching everyone go about their business. Jasper snuck up on me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck. "What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all Jasper. Everything is so perfect. Everyone is so happy." I looked up at him. "Everything is as it should be. I couldn't ask for more. Bella and Emmett finally got their happy ending. Rose and Jacob seem to have found something together. You and I will be married. Life is as it should be Jasper. I can't wait to see what the future holds for all of us."

It was true, we were all so perfectly happy at that moment in time. I hoped it wouldn't end. I loved my friends, my family and was happy with the idea that Rose would be part of our family. Life had settled into a beautiful place. We couldn't have asked for more.


	18. Costume Shopping

**A/N: **

**OK, so I owe you all a HUGE apology. Life has been really crazy around here so I haven't had as much time to write. I'm hoping that changes soon. I really am sorry for making you wait so long!**

**I need to send a big thank you to my beta, Karissaroo! Thanks so much for always dropping whatever you're doing to read my stuff!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns **_**all**_** things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Story is all human. Characters do tend to be out of character on occasion as well.**

*******************************************************

Chapter 18: Costume Shopping

**BPOV**

"Bella! Come on we're running late!" Alice was standing at the bottom of my stairs yelling at me. I looked at the clock and groaned.

"Shit Alice it's only seven! Give me a few minutes!!" I ran toward the bathroom. I was just about ready, just needed to brush my teeth before I left. We were all heading to Port Angeles to pick out our Halloween Costumes. According to Alice we were supposed to leave by 7:00 a.m. on the dot. I, however, did not get out of bed on time. It wasn't like the costume stores would suddenly disappear because we were … ten minutes behind schedule.

I emerged from the bathroom only to be tackled by Alice. "Seriously Bella! We're late! Everyone's downstairs waiting." She grabbed my arm and practically pulled it out of socket dragging my downstairs.

"Ali, jeeze. Let the girl be, we're only a few minutes off schedule and I'll make that up in driving time." Emmett.Oh how I loved that he had rescued me. He was always stepping in to save me from Alice. He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed me before Alice had any chance to protest. "Good morning baby. I missed you."

I laughed. "I missed you too sweetheart." He kissed me again before we headed toward his car. Jasper was in the second row waiting for Alice. Rose and Jacob were in the third row already. I was taking my place in the front seat next to Emmett. "Good morning everyone. Sorry to keep you waiting."

Everyone returned my greeting but the only one to mention me holding them up was Alice. "You would think you could be up on time just once Bella. Gah! We're so late. Emmett, step on it." With that we started our long drive to Port Angeles.

Emmett queued up our playlist and I let my mind wander. _I can't believe he's mine. Still after a month, I can't believe it. He wants me! Me of all people._ Emmett grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine. I smiled up at him. The sensations I felt every time this man touched me, well words could not describe it. Things were so perfect between us. He was so sweet and tended to my every need. He also allowed me to be me. Never pushing to make decisions for me or trying to change me at all. He loved me for me. He didn't even mind saving my ass every time I tripped over my own two feet.

Outside of my world revolving around Emmett, Alice was in full wedding mode. She and Jasper were planning a wedding for just after the boys graduated. They wanted to be married before the guys went off to college. College. Each time I thought about Emmett being that far away from me my heart would stop and my stomach would twist. I didn't like thinking about him being so far away from me. It hurt so much to think I'd have an entire year of school without him. Then the questions would start. _What if he finds someone else? What if he realizes he doesn't need me? What if…_ On and on.

I was practically hyperventilating when Emmett snapped me out of my thoughts. "What's wrong babe? You look like you're about to pass out." He squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Nothing honey. It's ok." I smiled up at him, hoping he'd let it drop. His face indicated that we'd talk about it later.

Everyone was so happy, even Rose. She had become a part of our group and with her so did Jacob. As much as I hated what happened with Edward, the one good thing that came from it was my relationship with Rosalie. After 'the incident' as we've all been calling it, Rose was practically adopted into our group. We never went anywhere without her and of course Jacob. He was making her so happy. I was rather glad she had found him. We put aside our battle for Emmett, knowing full well things were just as they should be, and instead became great friends.

Edward on the other hand, well I can't honestly say how he was doing. I tried to avoid the topic most of the time. Rose had mentioned he was really sorry about 'the incident' but dropped it when Emmett growled at her. I did see him around school with Lauren and figured they made a perfect match.

**EmPOV**

The drive to Port Angeles was quick, mostly because of my driving. It was quiet. Everyone seemed absorbed in something or other. Bella was thinking. I could tell by the expression on her face. I didn't interrupt much except when she seemed distraught. In truth, Bella and I could sit in comfortable silence for hours. We were that kind of couple. We could just be and life was perfect.

The last month or so had been amazing. I spent every spare minute with Bella. We were getting to know each other on a totally new level. Of course the sex was amazing, but it was more than that. I knew Bella and I were meant for each other. I would have her as my wife. I couldn't wait to ask her to marry me. It would have to be soon. I couldn't keep this bottled up inside for too long. I was hoping that while we were in Port Angeles I could sneak away and pick out her ring.

_It was all Alice's idea of course. We were sitting out back in the repaired gazebo just hanging out about two weeks ago. She pranced over and gave me that amazingly devious smile. "Ali, what's up?" I asked with hesitation._

"_So when are you going to ask her?" She kept grinning at me. Like I was supposed to know what she was talking about. Ok so maybe I did know what she was talking about, but I'd be damned if I admitted it to her. Hell I had been thinking about asking Bella to marry me for quite awhile._

"_Ask her what Alice?" I flashed her my most innocent look hoping she'd buy it._

"_Emmett, you can't hide it from me. I can hear the wheels turning when I start talking about mine and Jasper's wedding. So… again, when are you going to ask Bella to marry you?"_

_Alright, the little pixie cornered me. In truth, I knew I had to do it soon but I just came to terms with my feelings for her. I wasn't sure if she'd accept a proposal so soon. She'd always been slightly afraid of marriage because of her parents. I really didn't want to scare her off._

"_You won't you know. Scare her. She loves you Em and she wants it as much as you do. She just doesn't realize it yet." Ok, so now the pixie could read minds too?_

_I ran my fingers through my hair and massaged my neck. "I dunno Alice. She's petrified of marriage, you know that. I just don't want to push her away. You're right, I want to ask her. I want that more than anything, but hell what will happen if she runs? I couldn't handle that."_

"_Toss those nasty ideas out. Now this is what we're going to do. Our annual Halloween party is coming up. We need to purchase costumes, which means a trip to Port Angeles. While we're there you and I will sneak off and buy her a ring. I'll do some research to get some ideas. Then, we'll plan the proposal. Problem solved."_

_I couldn't argue with her. She had a point. The only other issue was my graduation. Would I stay in Forks and wait for Bella? Would I see her only on the weekends? What kind of marriage is that? On the other hand, it was only for one school year. We could make it through that. _

"_Ok Alice, you've got me. We'll follow your plan. Then we'll work on the proposal."_

We were pulling into the mall parking area. Bella squeezed my hand. "Ready for this baby?" She smiled at me with those adorable lips.

"Ready as I'll ever be sweetheart." I smiled back at her as Alice began shouting orders.

**APOV**

Today was the day. I would help Emmett pick out the _perfect_ ring for Bella. I had already called the jewelry store and had them place a few aside. That would make it easier on Emmett anyway. We were parked and Emmett was making googly eyes at Bella. _If he keeps that up we're never getting out of here._

"Ok troops. It's time. Here is the plan. Get out of the car now. Then, boys you are coming with me. Rose and Bella I want you to head to Victoria's Secret. Rose has the list. Once I've picked out the costumes for the guys, I'll meet up with you two for yours. Now move people, move." They all did as they were told. Rose had a long list of things I needed from Victoria's Secret, plus a list of things Bella must purchase.

I grabbed Rose's arm before she could leave and whispered to her. "You have the list?" She nodded. "Good, keep her there. If she gets too obnoxious, get her some food. I'll text you when we're done." With that she and Bella were off.

I waited until they were out of sight before instructing the boys. "Ok, Jacob you go with Jasper. He knows what he's supposed to buy for you two. Emmett you're with me." I turned to Jasper. "Thank you baby. Now you know what you have to do right? Go to the costume shop, they have your costumes on hold. Just make sure they size them for you first. Call me when you're done."

He nodded and pulled me into a hug. "Yes sweetheart, just calm down. We'll be done before you know it." He kissed me on the forehead and released his hold. "Come on Jacob, you don't wanna see her blow a gasket.

I turned to Emmett. "Ok dear brother, are you ready?"

He looked petrified and excited all at once. "Yep. Let's do this Alice."

**RPOV**

Alice wanted Bella out of the way. I wasn't sure why and she wasn't going to tell me, but I agreed to keep her busy. I was so happy with our new friendship. At first I was worried Bella would be upset over my Emmett prowling, but she wasn't. She and I had become great friends over the last few weeks. For the first time in my life, I could say I had a best friend. Hell, to be honest I had two best friends.

"So Rose, any idea what Alice is plotting?" Leave it to Bella to hone in on Alice's scheming.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure to tell you the truth. She just said she wanted you and me to stay away for awhile. Oh, and she gave us a list." I pulled the two page long shopping list for Victoria's Secret. Bella's brown eyes grew wide. "Yeah, that's what I did too." We both laughed.

"Well let's get to it then." She took page one of the list and went about picking up the items Alice requested. I took page two, thankfully Bella hadn't looked at it. Page two contained the list of items Alice wanted me to purchase for Bella. Amazingly enough, Alice knew Bella's size very well. Each of the items had a color and size indicated next to it.

"Bella." I called to her from across the store. She came over to me. I held up one of the items Alice requested. "So what do you think of it?"

She looked it over, feeling the fabric. "It's not Alice's typical choice or color, but it's pretty." She blushed her usual color. It cracked me up how she would do that every time we brought up something remotely personal.

We finished up shopping at Victoria's Secret. "Lunch?" I asked Bella. We were both somewhat worn from all of Alice's shopping.

"Sure. Let's just hit the food court. It'll be easier for everyone else to find us."

**JPOV**

Emmett and Alice were taking their sweet time. I hated when Alice hid things from me, but I also respected her sister role with Emmett. I was pretty sure they were picking out a gift for Bella so I didn't really push that hard. So when she asked me to keep Jacob distracted while she and Emmett ran their little errand, I didn't argue.

Jacob and I were standing in the middle of the costume shop, arms held out, while these two women took measurements. Alterations needed to be done, especially for Jacob. His costume didn't quite reach all around his broad shoulders. I swear the man should have been a bouncer at one of the local bars. Alice had picked an Army Rangers costume for Jacob. It was fitting really. The guy was huge.

Now for me, Alice had picked an Air Force Pilots costume. I'm guessing she went with a Marine costume for Emmett. The choices made me wonder what the girls would be wearing. I knew Alice would make sure we all matched.

"So, does she dress everyone all the time?" Jacob asked with a look of horror on his face.

I chuckled slightly. "Well, if it's a party 'we' are hosting, then yes. If it's a party someone else is throwing, she'll offer suggestions but we don't have to listen." He still looked like he was going to die of shock. "Listen, she doesn't do it to cause any problems. It's just she wants things to go well. So we indulge her. Not to mention, I haven't had to pick out a costume for years." I grinned at him and we both laughed.

"Well if it makes Rosie happy, I'm game." He smiled and looked back in the mirror. "Besides, it's better than Peter Pan or something."

We laughed again. Once the costumes were fitted we headed for the food court. I was really getting curious as to what Emmet and Alice were doing. I saw Rose and Bella sitting at one of the food court tables. Bella waved us over.

"Hey girls. Have fun at good ol' VS?" I asked and Bella rolled her eyes.

"S'much as anyone can have shopping for Alice's underwear." She grinned at me. I was about to tell her I don't mind looking for Alice's underwear when she continued talking. "Speaking of Ms. Ali, where the hell is she?"–

**EmPOV**

"This is it Alice. What do you think?" It was the third ring she showed me, but when I saw it I got this weird tingling feeling. Yeah girly I know but it was like I _knew_ it was the ring for Bella. It was a round cut 2 carat diamond set in a platinum band. The band had curling designs all around. It wasn't too over the top but it was beautiful. I knew Bella would love it.

Alice squealed. "Yes! It's perfect! She will love it Emmett!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a big hug. "I'm so excited for you and Bella Em. You two belong together."

I hugged her back. "Thanks little sister. Now let's get this ring and meet up with everyone else before they get suspicious." She nodded agreement and asked the jeweler the size of the ring. Interesting enough, it was just Bella's size. It was definitely the perfect ring for Bella.

We walked back to the food court, making one stop before meeting up with the rest of the group. Alice had to pick up the rest of our costumes. From the number of them, it included mine and all the girls' costumes. "So what's the theme this year dear sister?"

"Military boys and their adoring women." She gave me a devilish grin. "Just wait until you see Bella's costume! Just be ready to fall head over heels all over again." She laughed before turning to pay the cashier. "Ok, let's meet up with the rest of them."

I couldn't wait to see Bella. The time I spent away from her was always rough. Today was amplified because I was buying her engagement ring. That train of thought brought to me to other thoughts. _What if she doesn't say yes? What will we do then? What will happen when we go off to college after this year? Will she just wait for you? Are we going to be married before or after she graduates? _I could feel the tension building in my neck and shoulders.

"She'll say yes Em. Trust me. I've told you a million times over. She loves you. Just ask her. Oh, and you'll do it at the Halloween Party. No need for in front of everyone stuff like Jaz. That would just embarrass her. Instead, I would suggest on the back porch swing or during a walk around the grounds." She grinned at me. I swear, I'd never make it through this without Alice.

So it was decided. During our annual Halloween party, I would ask Isabella Marie Swan to be my wife.


	19. Halloween Part 1

**A/N: **

**Thanks to all of you who have followed my story! I really appreciate all the wonderful comments. I'd also like to send out a huge thanks and big hugs to my beta, Karissaroo who took time out very busy day to read over my story.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns **_**all**_** things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Story is all human. Characters do tend to be out of character on occasion as well.**

*******************************************************

Chapter 19: Halloween – Part 1

**EPOV**

"You're really going to this thing huh?" I wasn't really angry with her. You could probably say I was more jealous. She had found a group of friends that I longed to have as my own. Of course, I had fucked up that chance. There was absolutely no way in hell I could redeem myself for what I had done. I didn't deserve friends like that.

"Yes Edward. I am going and Jacob is taking me. You know Edward…" She paused a moment. "They'd probably welcome you back if you just proved you aren't a complete ass."

I snorted at her comment. Honestly, I didn't think I had a chance with any of them. Rose on the other hand, had the most serious expression on her face. "Come on Rose. After what I did, I don't deserve forgiveness. Besides, I have my own friends. You know, Lauren." _Did I just roll my eyes? Oh God I'm a fucking idiot._

Rose gave me an exasperated look. "Listen Edward, I'm glad you found Lauren, you two seem really happy together. But I can tell this hurts you." She was gesturing emphatically with her hands. "This not being able to make things right is not healthy for any of us. Hell, even Esme has noticed your latest mood swings."

She could always read me so well. I knew she was right. The fact I couldn't make up for what I had done was eating me alive. The problem still remained, I knew I didn't deserve it, so why should I even ask? "Give it up Rose. They don't want me around, I don't deserve their loyalty. Have fun with Jacob tonight." I turned to leave.

**RPOV**

So yes, my brother was a dickhead. Yes he had attacked one of my newest best friends, but he wasn't really like that deep down. I knew him better than that. I could see how it tortured him, not being able to make amends. Each time Bella or Alice picked me up for school or shopping, his face contorted into a pained expression. He was inside and I knew the only thing that would fix it would be Bella's forgiveness. She and I had talked about it on a couple of occasions. She wasn't entirely against forgiving him, but she was still wary of him. Not that I could blame her really, she had every right to be wary.

I grabbed Edward's shoulder as he turned to leave. "I know it won't happen tonight, but soon Edward. Just apologize. It'll do great things for all of us." I smiled at him, hoping he'd see the truth in my eyes. He just nodded and left.

My phone started buzzing across my dresser. I glanced at the Caller I.D. _Jacob_ . My heart still skipped a beat each time he called or even looked my way. "Hi baby." I couldn't hide the smile in my voice.

"Hey hun. So are you going to be all ready for this party?" I was amazed Alice didn't demand we all get ready over at her place. I was amazed, but also thankful. I mean, I loved Alice but sometimes she could get a little overbearing. She'd already picked out our costumes, all of our costumes. It's not like I couldn't dress myself.

"Yep. I'm just finishing up the final pieces of my costume. Are you coming to meet me here or am I picking you up?" Jacob had his own car, but nothing like mine. Besides, he loved driving my baby.

"I'll just meet you at your house. Be there in twenty minutes."

I swear, I was like some love struck pre-teen when it came to Jacob. "Ok baby, see you soon." With that I hung up my phone. I finished up my make-up and took one last look at myself in the mirror. Alice had outdone herself this time. Not that I had many 'times' to compare, but seriously. She had picked a short, camouflage print, halter top dress. There were red ribbons on each side lacing it up. She had found a matching crop top jacket and green cadet's hat. I wore fishnet stockings and my favorite pair of black knee high boots. _Damn, I look amazing_. I couldn't wait to see Jacob.

**BPOV**

"OH MY GOD ALICE!" I screamed from my room knowing full well she could hear me. "You have GOT to be kidding me!?!" No way in hell I could walk out of my room in _that_ costume. It was so not me. Alice tended to get carried away but I looked like a stripper dressed up in a Marine uniform.

Alice pranced into the room in her costume. She looked amazing as always. Her costume was much simpler than mine. She wore a one piece mini-dress that was military khaki in color. She had a two inch black belt that was obviously for decoration purposes only. She had a cute little air force hat on top of her head. Of course she did not wear stockings of any kind but wore knee high combat boots. "Oh come on Bella. You look good. Emmett is going to die when he sees you." She giggled and started working on my hair.

"I'm not kidding Alice. This is so not me. I can't even take myself seriously in this thing." She had picked out a one piece mini-dress for me too. It barely covered my ass. It was designed as a miniature Marine uniform. It buttoned up the front, and of course Alice made me leave the top two buttons undone, allowing anyone a decent look at my cleavage. It had a matching hat and pair of white thigh high boots.

"Bella. You don't have a choice now sit." She forced me into the vanity chair so she could work on my hair. "I think we'll leave it down but I want to curl it a bit, give you a soft look for tonight." The way she said _tonight_ scared me. It was like she knew something I didn't. I pushed the thought out of my mind, if it were anything important she'd have told me. We really didn't want any surprises at this party. The last party did all of us in on surprises. _Still, I wonder what is so special about tonight…_

**APOV**

I was so excited knowing what Emmett had planned for the party. No one else knew, of course. I hadn't even divulged the information to Jasper. I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. Of course, knowing what was coming, I wanted Bella to look exceptionally stunning. Don't get me wrong, she was naturally beautiful, but sometimes her fashion sense got in the way.

I finished curling her hair and placed the sexy hat on top of her head. "Perfect. Emmett won't be able to keep his hands off you in this." I grinned at her. I loved the fact she and Emmett had finally admitted their feelings for each other. Not to mention, I knew with the proposal, they'd probably be 'celebrating' after the party.

Bella flushed her crimson red and then turned to look in the mirror. She tried to hide her excitement, but I caught a glimpse of it anyway. "Alice. Wow. This is amazing. I mean, over the top sure, but still amazing." She pulled me into a hug. "Thanks."

We were already sisters in any sense that it mattered, but hugging her there I couldn't help but be elated that soon enough we would truly be sisters. "I'd do anything for you Bella. Now, let's go make our men drool." We broke our hug and laughed together as we exited her room. I decided to give the boys fair warning. They were playing some Halo3, 'getting in character' as they put it. "Oh boys, you best be sitting down for this." Bella rolled her eyes and we entered the game room.

**EmPOV**

Alice announced their entrance very well. She was always one for the theatrics, at least that's what I thought until I saw Bella enter the room. I was instantly hard and my jaw dropped to the ground as I looked from head to toe. She was beautiful every day, but at that moment she was one hell of a goddess.

I couldn't stay away any longer. I practically leapt out of my chair, screw Halo, my girlfriend was the hottest thing I had ever seen. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a very tight hug. "Bella, you look amazing." She squeezed me fairly tight, well for Bella anyway.

"Thanks Em. Honestly though, this is _so_ not me. I can't believe Alice did this!" I chuckled a bit and she glared at me, her face the perfect shade of red.

Figuring the best way to handle embarrassed Bella, I kissed her. Not a chaste kiss either, which didn't do me any good. I soon lost myself in her. I didn't want to break the kiss and my need for her was growing.

"Ok ok, leave her alone for a minute Em! You'll mess up her hair!" Alice screeched from the doorway where Jasper had his arms wrapped possessively around her waist. She was right, if I kept this up not only would Bella's hair be messed up, but I doubted we'd even see the party.

Alice flashed me a knowing smile and pulled Bella from my arms. "C'mon Bella. We have to get the music going. Emmett can survive without you for all of ten minutes." Bella was first to leave the room, which gave Alice the perfect chance to question me about the ring. She whispered, "You have it Em? All set?"

I nodded back to her. "Yeah, now go. I don't know how long I can be without Bella tonight."

**JPOV**

Alice looked unbelievable, but that was Alice. She rarely surprised me with her costumes or hell even her wardrobe. She had ushered Bella out of the room so I turned my attention back to Emmett. "So, buddy, what's going on?" I had enough of being left in the dark regarding this 'plan' between he and my fiancée.

Emmett just looked up at me, hesitated for a minute and then the flash of defeat crossed his face. _Score one for Jaz._ "Ok, but you cannot tell Alice I told you. Plus, you can't say anything until afterward." He looked me in the eye, asking for my oath. I nodded it to him. "I'm going to ask Bella to marry me tonight."

My smile must have gone from one ear to another. I know some people may think he was just trying to keep up with me, but I knew Emmett better than anyone. He truly loved Bella and knew he couldn't live without her. That was the reason he was doing this. "That's great Emmett! I'm happy for you man."

About then the door bell rang. "Jaz, get that please?!" Alice shouted at me from the other room.

"Yeah, no problem babe." Emmett and I both headed for the door. He got there first and opened it wide. There stood, not one of our friends, but a guy we'd both wanted to tear apart. Edward.

"What the hell do you want Cullen?" Emmett spat through clenched teeth. His face was red and his fists were balled up tight. I hoped for Edward's sake he was looking for his sister, because if he was dumb enough to ask for Bella, we'd both kill him.

"I- I was hoping Rose was here. She left her phone at home after Jacob picked her up." He held up the small silver phone. "Here, just give it to her for me please? Carlisle and Esme will be worried if she doesn't answer when they call." I took the phone from him, not wanting to risk the proximity of Emmett.

Edward was turning to leave. _Thank God that went on without incident. Alice would kill me if I ruined her party._ "Hey Em, Alice wanted…" Damnit!

Bella had entered the room in full costume of course. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Edward who was stupidly gawking at her. "…wanted to know if you had any _softer_ music ready." She looked away from Edward, walked toward Emmett and wrapped her arms around his waist. This immediately calmed Em down. _Nice work Bella._

He kissed her on the forehead. Edward was still staring. "Yeah, it's on the _Alice likes slow music_ playlist." The three of us laughed a bit, ignoring Edward's presence.

"Thanks baby. I'll tell her. We're almost done, Rose called. She and Jacob are about here. She left her phone at home."

The imbecile piped up at this point. "Yeah, I just brought it for her." Bella gave him half a glance and simply nodded once. With that she left.

**EPOV**

I really didn't want to walk up to that door. Lauren was waiting in the car and bitching at me the whole time. I really liked the girl and she did keep me happy, but damn, sometimes she was just downright obnoxious. "I've gotta leave it for Rose. I won't be but a few minutes."

When Emmett answered the door I was sure I'd met my own death. The looks he and Jasper gave me were beyond lethal. After the moments of uncomfortable glaring, I handed Jasper the phone and turned to leave. Just then, her melodic voice floated through the air. The song I'd been composing for her immediately entered my head and me being a glutton for punishment, I turned to look at her. That was by far the worst thing I could have done. I saw it, in that moment, the expression cross her face. Disgust, fear, and dare I say shame? _What the hell? Why does she feel ashamed? It was me…_ Of course, after that, I couldn't help but give her the once over and well, I wish I hadn't. She was dressed in the sexiest Marine uniform I had ever seen. All thoughts of Lauren exited stage left and I was lost in thoughts of Bella once again.

_She's not yours Edward. Look away, walk away. Never come back. Don't forget, you ruined this. You messed it up._ My subconscious was right, I need to run, but couldn't. It was as if my feet were glued to the front step. I'm sure my mouth was hanging open and drool was probably spilling over. I don't know what it was about Bella Swan that entranced me so. I had no desire for her normally, well, anymore at least. After that awful night I had pushed all my feelings for her away. I knew it was wrong to want her after what I had done. So why dwell on it? Then I had to pull a fucking bone headed stunt and show up at the McCarty house. Yeah, moron I know.

Once she untangled herself from Emmett and left, their eyes were once again focused on me. "Don't even look at her. I catch you glancing in her direction and I will end you." It wasn't the booming voice of Emmett, but the harsh, sharp voice of Jasper. He was typically the quiet one on the group from what I could tell, but when it came to protecting his own, I had to give him credit. He was damned intimidating when he wanted tried.

I couldn't formulate words. Hell, they didn't give me a chance. Once the words were out of Jasper's mouth, he slammed the door in my face. And Rose expected they'd just accept my apology? Yeah right…

**EmPOV**

"Can you believe the nerve?!" I practically howled at Jasper. I wasn't upset with Jasper and he understood. "I can't believe he showed up here like that!" I was pacing back and forth. It was supposed to be a perfect night and poor Bella had to see _him._ "And to just stare at her like that…" I was rambling at this point. "I should have just knocked him on his ass right then." The doorbell rang yet again, pulling me from my rant.

I flung the door open, half expecting it to be Edward again, so I'm sure the scowl on my face scared the hell out of Rosalie. "Umm. Is Alice here?" She asked hesitantly and Jacob wrapped his protective arms around her, glaring at me.

Over the last month or so we'd become decent friends. I was no longer afraid of Rose jumping me, she really did have it bad for Jacob. Jacob and I enjoyed talking about football and video games, so we were typically rather nice to each other. I couldn't blame him for glaring at me after the way I answered the door to Rose. "Sorry guys. Edward was just here, I thought it may be him again." Everyone loosened up at that point. Rose and Jacob came in and we all headed for the kitchen.

"What did my idiot brother want?" Rose asked with a pointed expression.

Jasper handed her the silver phone he left. "He said you left it at home and wanted to bring it to you." At this point Bella and Alice entered the kitchen. They were laughing and smiling, which was nice considering the Edward situation.

I pulled Bella into my embrace. "I'm sorry about that baby. I know you didn't want to see him tonight."

She placed her warm hand on my cheek. "Oh Em, it's not a huge deal. I see him at school you know. It was just he caught me off guard, the way he was staring at me." She shuddered a bit in my arms making me wrap them even tighter around her. "I just wasn't expecting it." She smiled at me before placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"WHAT?!" Rose practically yelled. "He what?" She was fuming. I had only seen Rose this angry the night it actually happened.

Jasper, the ever calm one of our group went into details for Rose and Jacob. When he was finished Jacob turned to me. "Dude, you've got some serious control. If it were Rose, err well other than it's his sister, but you know what I mean. I'd have ended him the minute he glanced at her." Rose just smiled at him.

It was time for the party by then. Alice started barking orders as usual. We all took our places, the three military couples, ready to greet our guests. Looking at my friends I couldn't help but think that it was definitely going to be a night to remember.


	20. Halloween Part 2

**A/N: **

**And here is the second part to Halloween. Enjoy!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns **_**all**_** things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Story is all human. Characters do tend to be out of character on occasion as well.**

*******************************************************

Chapter 20: Halloween – Part 2

**APOV**

The party was going so well! I couldn't contain my excitement. It didn't help that I knew Emmett would be proposing to Bella within the next half hour or so. The poor guy looked nervous as all hell. Jasper just grinned at me mischievously. _He can't? Wait, did Em tell him!?_ "What do you know." I narrowed my eyes at Jasper as we swayed to the music.

He laughed. "I knew I couldn't hide it from you. Emmett told me. I'm so happy for them." I could have been angry, yes, but really, I was glad Emmett had confided in his best friend. I hated coming between them, so I rarely minded when one would divulge information to the other.

"GOOD! I'm so glad I'm not the only one who knows!" Just then I caught a glimpse of Bella and Emmett heading outside to the garden. "Ooh, music Jaz!" I ran to the stereo system and quickly turned it to the song Emmett had picked. We had speakers set up in the garden so I knew they'd hear it. We planned it that way.

Jasper came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "No spying on them Ali. This is their moment." He was teasing but I could hear the seriousness in his voice. He knew me so well. He knew I'd want to listen in and make sure everything went well for both of them. At the same time, he was right. This was their moment, not ours. "Now," he bowed in front of me, holding his hand out to me "I'd like to continue dancing with my fiancée if you don't mind."

**BPOV**

The night was going so well. Emmett hadn't let go of my hand since the kitchen discussion about Edward. In truth, Edward didn't really upset me that much. I mean, there was no way in hell I'd be caught dead alone with him, but him showing up at the house didn't bother me. I knew he felt bad, I could see it in his eyes. What threw me was the fact he had stared at me so intently. He hadn't looked at me like that since _that_ night. It seriously gave me chills but I couldn't let Emmett see that. I could see the expression in Em's face when I got there. He was about two seconds from ripping Edward's head off. I knew I had to calm him down, thankfully Emmett could be easily distracted.

After the Edward incident, we had a thoroughly enjoyable evening. Emmett and I danced a lot, which for me was unusual. I avoided dancing because I was so damned clumsy. But dancing with Emmett was different. He held me so close to his chest, there was no chance I'd fall. He would whisper sweet words in my ear that made me blush like mad. It truly was an amazing night.

Emmett led me to the garden. He seemed almost nervous, the way he glanced around then at his feet, never directly at my face. _Oh no. What's wrong?!_ My mind began racing. With each passing second my mind filled with more ideas. _Is he upset with me? Does he regret us? Did I do something wrong? _Two months prior I was satisfied just being friends with Emmett, now I couldn't imagine my life without him as my boyfriend. Just as I reached hyperventilating, he began to speak.

"Bella…" He still wouldn't look me in the eyes. "I brought you out here so we could talk, without any distractions." _Oh God no…_

**EmPOV**

I was so damned nervous. I couldn't bring myself to look her in the eyes. What if she rejected me? What if she laughed? I was a mess to say the least. She looked horrified. Her eyes were the size of saucers and her face paler than usual. _Oh shit. Shit. Shit. What do I say? How do I ask this amazing woman to be my wife? To stay with me forever?_

"Listen Em. If you're going to break up with me, just do it. I mean, I never understood why you wanted to be with me in the first place so it's not a huge surprise. Just do it, get it over with so we can both move on with our lives." She held her head high, defiantly. She was trying to be strong, but I knew her much better than she thought. Tears were teetering on the edge of her eye lid. Her lower lip trembled with emotion. I should have known. I should have guessed my hesitation would be taken as rejection. I had to fix it, I had to make her see.

Just then the lyrics I had been waiting for flowed through the garden.

_You're my world, the shelter from the rain_

_You're the pills that take away the pain_

_You're the light that helps me find my way_

_You're the words when I have nothing to say_

I sat on the garden bench, pulling her down with me. I took her hands in mine and faced her. "Bella, this song, I think is perfect for us." I let her listen a bit longer.

_And in this world, where nothing else is true_

_Here I am, still tangled up in you_

Her expression softened and I hoped the tears that were falling were tears of joy. "You see Bella. You've been a part of my world for so long."

_How long has it been, since this storyline began_

_And I hope it never ends, and goes like this forever_

"I can't see my life without you. I can't imagine a day that you were not with me, a part of me." Her tears still flowed, but she wasn't sobbing. I released one of her hands so I could reach for her ring. I pulled the ring from my pocket and held open the box for her.

_In this world, where nothing else is true_

_Here I am, still tangled up in you_

_Tangled up in you_

"You see Bella, I know we're young. I know you've got a year left of school, but I can't go a minute longer without knowing if you would do me the honor of being my wife." She didn't speak, she stared at the ring, tears falling every second. "I can't promise it will be easy Bella. I know it'll be hard. I know I'm going away to school next year, but I also know I love you more than anything. I know that through our love we will make it. We will, our love will survive." _Pleases say yes. Please say yes._

She held her hand out and touched the ring. Her eyes met mine and then her lips crashed into mine. I felt such passion, joy, love. Bella loved me and would be my wife. At least, I thought so, she hadn't actually said yes.

**BPOV**

"…We will, our love will survive." He wasn't leaving me? He loved me? He wanted me to _marry_ him?! As much as it scared me, as much as I wanted to run away screaming, I knew he was right. I too could not imagine a day without him as mine. I wanted him to be my husband, I wanted to have children with him eventually. I still couldn't formulate the words of course, so I did the only thing I could – I kissed him. I put every bit of passion and love I had for him in that one single kiss. Of course I would be his wife, of course I would share forever with him.

We broke the kiss only because we both needed some oxygen. "Yes Emmett, I will marry you! Of course I'll marry you!"

His expression was nothing less than angelic and joyous. "Oh Bells! How I love you!" He kissed me again with such passion. _I'm going to marry Emmett! _I let a moan escape as he kissed me deeply. He pulled me closer to him and I felt the warmth between my legs. I broke the kiss.

"Emmett, I really want to continue this, but Alice will kill us if we don't return to the party. Besides…" I laughed. "I'm pretty sure she helped you with this purchase." I motioned to the ring that he had not put on my finger yet.

He laughed and pulled the beautiful ring from the box. It was a very large diamond, much more than I had wanted. It was set in what I imagined was platinum. The band twisted around almost in treble clef pattern. He slid it on my left ring finger, where it would remain for the rest of my life. "Oh Emmett, it's beautiful." I smiled and kissed him one last time before standing up. "Come on fiancée, let's face your sister."

**APOV**

Jasper was leading me around the dance floor, I had no idea what song was playing and it didn't matter. I was in the arms of my fiancée, my brother was asking my best friend to marry him, we were all happy. It was a perfect night really. I couldn't have asked for a better party and most of all, better friends. They were my family and I wouldn't have traded them for the world.

I was lost in my thoughts of our futures when Jasper pulled me back to the present. "Here they come baby." I looked up to see Emmett and Bella enter through the double French doors. They were happy, anyone could see that. My eyes darted to her ring finger. _Yes! Oh she said yes!_ I ran to them.

"I told you Emmett! I told you it would go well." I was practically jumping up and down with excitement. I was so glad she didn't freak out in true Bella fashion. She could be a bit over dramatic at times. "And Bella! I'm so proud you didn't freak out!" We both giggled at my attempt to tease her.

Bella and Emmett hugged me back. "Thanks Alice." Bella smiled at me. "I couldn't be happier. But there was a moment of freak out though. I'll tell you about it another time."

"Yes, you will." I smiled at her, still holding my future sister close. "But now, you two have an announcement to make." She blushed bright red then paled. "No worries Bells. Jaz and I have this one covered."

I released Bella and headed toward the stereo. I stopped the music and brought up Emmett's song. Before pressing play, I brought the room to attention. "If everyone would take a moment, I have an announcement to make." I waited a few moments for everyone to look my way. "As you all know, my dear brother and Bella have _finally_ come to their senses and admitted they are in love." A few 'awes' from the crowd. "Well he's decided he can't go another day without her being a permanent part of our family." Everyone had a confused look on their face. Murmurs began flowing through the room. "Please join me in congratulating Emmett and Bella on their engagement!"

**RPOV**

The room erupted with cheers and congratulations. A month ago I would have been green with envy. Instead, I had the pleasure of feeling nothing but happiness for them. They truly belonged together. Jacob had his arms wrapped around my waist. He knew my history with Emmett. "See baby, it all worked out for the best." He whispered in my ear. "You're too good for him you know." I felt his arms tighten on me. I knew that Jacob had often felt insecure around Emmett. He knew how I had chased Emmett before we met. He always seemed just a bit on edge around him. Like I'd leave Jacob for Emmett!

"Yes, it all turned out as it should." I had my hands on top of his and squeezed him tighter. Then I pulled him toward the happy couples. "So…" I grinned at them. "Is it going to be a double wedding?" I was only teasing, but Alice's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

She started jumping up and down. "Oh BELLA! Can we? We so should. Oh my, I can't believe I didn't think about it! Rose you're a genius!" I really didn't want credit for this one. Bella's eyes were wide with surprise, Emmett was grinning at all of them, and Jasper, he just rolled his eyes.

I mouthed 'sorry' to Bella before things got too out of hand. Alice was rambling; "and we could have flowers all over the garden and around the house..." Thank God Jacob gave me an escape, pulling me out onto the dance floor yet again.

"Thanks. I have a feeling Bella is going to kill me over that one." I laughed and let Jacob lead me around the dance floor. I was home. I had never felt more safe than I did with Jacob. His warm, strong arms wrapped around me. I had no idea how I survived so long without him. I knew at that moment, I could not ever let him go. I loved Jacob Black, and I wasn't afraid to admit it.

**EmPOV**

Alice had gone on and on about our weddings. I really didn't mind the idea of a double wedding, it wasn't like weddings were my area of expertise. Bella on the other hand, wasn't so sure, or at least that's how it looked. It was still early, we had a lot to figure out, so Alice would need to just chill for awhile. "Ali, you're scaring poor Bells. Just calm down and we'll discuss this later. I've only been engaged for like a half hour and you're scaring the shit out of my fiancée." I laughed, but looked at her sternly.

She smiled back at me. "I still can't believe you're engaged! But, I'll give you a week to think things through. Then I'm taking over again." She winked at us both and grabbed Jasper's hand, leading him to the dance floor.

I turned toward my Bella, my darling, adorable fiancée. "Would you like to dance Bella?" Dancing wasn't her strong suit. She was so clumsy sometimes that it was truly hazardous to her health, which is why I made it a point to holder her close when we danced. Trust me, this was not a problem in the least. I would take any chance to press my body against hers.

Her eyes sparkled. "I would love to Emmett." I took her hand in mine and led her to the center of the room. We were swaying to the song and she looked up at me, tears in her eyes. "You know what song this is Emmett?" I had to actually listen to the words, I was blocking everything out except Bella and the beat. _Sorry by Buckcherry._

I grinned at her. "You remember huh?" She nodded. "I wasn't sure you had listened to it. The words were never right, but the sentiment was there."

The tears spilled over, but she wasn't sobbing. "I'm just so sorry Em. I want you to know, that song was perfect. I just wish I had listened to my heart then. We wasted so much time avoiding each other, it makes me sad to think about it. But I did listen to the song Em. I played it over and over again, crying each time I heard it. This is the first time I've cried because it made me happy." She pulled herself up to my lips and placed a chaste kiss on them. "I love you Emmett McCarty. So much."

"I love you to Isabella Swan. I cannot wait until you are my wife." The song ended, but I didn't want to let her go just then. I whispered in her ear. "I don't think Alice could fault us if we escaped early." She looked at me with burning eyes. Nodding once, and lead me to my room.

**JPOV**

I watched Bella lead Emmett to his room. Alice would normally be pissed over them bailing early, but I knew she'd forgive them if they were celebrating their engagement. "Ali, look…" I pointed toward the happy couple. "…looks like our newly engaged friends are heading up to celebrate. Wanna kick everyone out and do some celebrating with me?" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. From the moment I saw Alice in her sexy uniform I had wanted to do nothing more than take her to bed.

"Oh Jaz. Seriously. I can't kick everyone out when we only have a half hour left." She scolded me. "But I promise, we will celebrate fully tonight. You know I can never resist a man in uniform." Then she pulled me close, her lips right next to my ear. I could feel her breath on my skin. "In fact my darling fiancée, I've needed you from the minute I saw you all dressed up. I can't fight that off much longer." She kissed my neck which just turned me on more. I must have let a moan escape my chest because she just giggled as she strutted toward the door. Some of the guests were leaving. _Good good, everyone must go now! I don't know how long I can wait for her…I'm dying here!_

**EmPOV**

I closed the door behind us. Bella stood, her back to me. I couldn't help but stare. She was so beautiful and would soon be my wife. While I was totally attracted to her physically, we shared something much deeper. The love I had for this woman was so strong. Stronger than anything I had felt in my entire life. All I knew is that I could not survive without her, I wouldn't even try. I needed her like I needed oxygen. She was my heart and soul.

She turned toward me and smiled shyly. She was the one who lead me to this room, but when it comes down to it, Bella was a modest woman. "Bella sweetheart, why so nervous?" I smiled at her. We had slept together in some form or another for the past month. There were few days I did not fall asleep without Bella in my arms. So seeing her so nervous was rather humorous.

"I'm not nervous Em!" She laughed timidly. "I just totally spaced my pajamas downstairs. I am _so_ not sleeping in this." She showcased her outfit. I wouldn't mind her wearing that all the time, but she was right, it wasn't really meant for sleeping.

I walked toward my giant closet. Alice always kept it stocked full of clothes. I hadn't needed to shop for myself for years. I grabbed one of my sweatshirts that had soft lining. Bella loved soft fabrics. She would cuddle into them, rub them on her face and smile. I handed her the shirt. "Here babe, put this on for tonight. It'll keep you warm." I returned to my closet and pulled out a pair of sweatpants for myself. I pulled my 'uniform' off and stepped into the sweats. When I turned around, there stood Bella.

The sweatshirt fell to her mid thigh. I felt my already solid erection jump at the sight of her. Her hair fell in soft curls around her face. She was truly amazing. She would be my wife. The mere thought made my heart soar. Bella moved toward the bed, pulling the covers back and slipping under them. "Come on Em. I'm getting lonely here."

That's all it took, I moved at what could be considered super human speeds and was next to her in my bed within a split second. She leaned across my chest to my night stand, grabbing the stereo controller. She smiled at me seductively, "what's on the list tonight?" Pressing play, she allowed the melody to flow through the room.

The music to Lifehouse's _You and Me _engulfed my room. I kissed Bella sweetly, never wanting to let go. She wrapped her arms around my neck, holding me in place. When the kiss broke, I couldn't help but tell her yet again how much I loved her. I slid my hands down to the hem of her shirt. I lifted it over her head and pulled her close to my chest again. I could feel her soft breasts pressed against my chest. I needed her and could barely contain myself.

She moved her hands down my chest to my waist. I pushed away from her long enough to remove the fabric. I needed to be inside her. I needed to feel her around me. I raised myself above her, much as I did the first time with Bella. I kissed her lips with all the passion I had for her and slid myself deep inside her warm, wet core. I didn't move, I wanted to spend eternity right there. Her eyes filled with love and passion. She touched my cheek, "I love you Emmett, so very much" and began rocking her hips back and forth silently begging for more. I started to move with her, watching her eyes. I could see her mood change almost instantly from loving to lustful. She gave me a mischievous smile and pressed her hand against my chest.

I was confused for a moment before realization set in, she wanted me on my back. _Well this is new._ I rolled to my back, never breaking contact with her. She sat upright pressing her palms against my chest. Her movements quickened. She was moaning louder than usual and biting down on her bottom lip. Her breasts bounced in the most sexy fashion with each of her movements. I thrust my hips to meet hers with each motion. "Bella…" Her name fell from my lips. "…God you feel so good."

"Mmm Em." She moaned again. "So close…" I brought my hand to her center and began massaging her clit. She made the most erotic sound and ground down against my fingers as she slid up and down my dick. Watching her fuck me brought me to an entire new level. My release was close and I could feel her muscles clenching me. I pinched her clit firmly successfully bring her over the edge. Her spasms were enough to pull me over with her.

She collapsed on my chest, breathing heavily. "Wow…that was…" I couldn't formulate an intelligent sentence. No words could describe how I felt at that moment. Bella nuzzled her face to my neck. She didn't say a word, just sighed with contentment.

Once we brought our breathing to a normal pace I couldn't help but tease her a bit. "So babe… where did _that_ come from?" I chuckled a bit.

Bella sat up quickly and pulled the comforter around herself. I had embarrassed her. Yes, I was an idiot. "I- I… Umm…" I brushed her hair from her face. She wouldn't look at me. I would have to avoid teasing her about sex. I should have known better, she was shy about normal things.

"Baby… sweetheart. Don't be embarrassed. I loved what you did. It was so amazing. I think I could get used to you taking control." She looked at me over her shoulder, still clearly embarrassed, but calming down. I looked at her with the most serious expression I could have after amazing sex. "Don't ever, I mean ever be embarrassed about anything you do in bed babe. Just being with you is enough for me, everything else is a bonus." I pulled her close and kissed her nose. "I love you baby, no matter what."

She grinned at me. "Love you too Emmett, so very much."


	21. Happy Couples

**A/N: **

**Another shout out to my wonderful beta - Karissaroo! Thanks so much for keeping me on task.**

**In this chapter I'm giving you something new – Lauren's POV. I hope you enjoy it. Don't worry, you'll get plenty of Emmett and Bella… I just think it'd be good for you all to get a peek into Lauren's brain.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns **_**all**_** things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Story is all human. Characters do tend to be out of character on occasion as well.**

*******************************************************

Chapter 21: Happy Couples

**EmPOV**

I watched as Alice went over wedding plans with Bella. My poor Bella had endured weeks of Alice's planning. After the Halloween party, Alice had convinced Bella that a double wedding would be "amazing". In truth, I didn't care when or how we got married, just that we got married. Jasper basically agreed with me on that one. So here we sat across from our women as they went over wedding cakes and flowers.

I leaned toward Jasper and whispered, "You think we could escape for some Halo action?" He glanced toward the girls and then gave me a quick nod. We quietly stood and made our way toward the game room. Jasper went to the console and started it up. I got comfortable in my chair and let out a heavy sigh. Jasper just laughed at me. We'd both been dealing with wedding plans to some extent or another. Alice was like a psycho wedding planner. I mean, everything had to be absolutely perfect. Poor Bella. I felt terrible for her. We only got bits and pieces of Alice's orders. Bella on the other hand, was expected to keep up with Alice.

"I know she's a bit crazy sometimes, but she just wants us all to have a perfect wedding." Jasper was good at defending Alice. "Trust me, she's as stressed as all of us, if not more. I swear, some nights I'd like to drug her so she'll sleep." We both laughed a bit and I knew he was right. Alice just wanted it to be the perfect day for all of us.

"Yeah, I just worry about Bella's sanity sometimes. You know she's not big on this sort of thing and Alice has been dragging her around a lot."

"Alice is Alice, Bella knows that by now. I'll talk to her later though and mention it. Maybe it'd be a good weekend to take a break from wedding planning. All of us could head up to Seattle for a getaway."

"That sounds great." Bella had entered the conversation with an exhausted voice. "I can't believe you two left me in there with her… all for a video game!" I knew by the tone in her voice she was teasing but also a little miffed.

I dropped my controller, grabbed her hand and pulled her into my lap. "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd notice, you two were so involved in the plans." She rested her head on my shoulder. "I am sorry though. But you think Jasper's plan is a good one? Want to head to Seattle tomorrow after school?"

"I think it's a great idea. I only have one rule, absolutely NO wedding stuff. I don't want to hear the word wedding at all. I mean _nothing_ from the minute our last bell rings till the first bell Monday morning."

At this point Alice joined us. "But Bella! We have so much to do! I can't ignore our weddings for a whole weekend!" She stuck out her bottom lip in a full pout.

**BPOV**

_No no no. I will not focus on the wedding this weekend. I need a damned break! The freaking pixie is driving me insane. Well then, why in the hell did you agree to a double wedding? Because either way she'd have planned my wedding… and it would have been just as bad. Oh yeah… right. _I was about to blow a gasket when Emmett rescued me again. "No Alice. Bella needs a break for her sanity. Nothing is going to be lost over one weekend. Besides, you can invite Jacob and Rosalie. That way you have a shopping partner. I plan on keeping Bella busy so you'll need company." He was dead serious, no joking in his voice. _Thank you God!_

Alice didn't even put up a fight. She simply pouted and landed herself in Jasper's lap. Soon she was babbling about shopping and what not. Thank God Emmett had decided to draw the lines early. I wouldn't be subject to her shopping frenzy. "Ali, don't you think you should call Rose and invite her before you make plans for her?"

"OH you're right Bella! I'll call her now. You better clear it with Charlie too. Oh never mind, I'll call him too." Alice was obnoxious at times but she could handle Charlie. The day I told him I was engaged, well all I have to say is without Alice, Charlie may have had a meltdown.

"_Dad, I need you to calm down. It's not like I'm marrying a complete stranger! Emmett loves me and I love him. It's not a bad thing." Charlie's face was red and he was holding his breath. This was not a good reaction. I had anticipated it, but it still scared the hell out of me._

"_You're too damned young Bells! I mean, you've barely dated anyone. How can you be sure he's the right one?" He was rambling at this point. I glanced at Alice for support._

"_Charlie, Bella isn't making a mistake. I've seen how she and Emmett are together and they are perfect for each other. I can't promise it'll be all roses and sunshine, but I do know my brother and he loves her more than his own life. He'll treat her with respect and adore her every day of her life. What more could you want for your daughter?"_

_Charlie's face softened and he let out a deep sigh. "I know they love each other. I mean, I can see it Bella. It's just…" He paused and looked truly sad. "I don't want for you what happened with me and Renee." Finally, here we had discovered his true feelings._

"_Oh Daddy! I know and I promise, Emmett and I are different. Trust me, I've thought about this a lot. I don't want to end up like you when Renee left. I know Em loves me and won't leave. I won't leave him and we'll work though our problems. Don't worry about it. We've already talked about that. Emmett knows me Dad. He loves me and he knows my life story. He wouldn't hurt me, ever."_

_He pulled me into a giant hug and kissed my hair. "I know Bells, I just want you to be happy. If he makes you happy, I'll support it." After releasing me from my hug he went to Alice. "Thank you Alice. You always make me listen when I don't want to. Just keep in mind, that brother of yours hurts my baby and I'll tear him apart."_

"Ok, all set guys. Bella, Charlie has no problem with that but he does want to at least see you before you go." This was Charlie's way of telling Alice I needed to stay home for a night before we left.

**EmPOV**

I hadn't spent many nights away from Bella since the engagement. Usually she'd stay at the house and we'd share her room or mine. Knowing that Charlie wanted her home for the night, well it didn't sit well with me. I wasn't sure I could sleep without her wrapped in my arms. I was always worried I'd wake up and the whole engagement would have been a dream. She wrapped her warm arms around my neck. "If you want, you can climb through my window tonight and sleep with me there." She kissed my neck. It wasn't that bad of an idea, but I had this flash in my mind of Charlie catching us and then officially killing me.

"I know baby, and trust me it's a really tempting offer. I just don't think Charlie would appreciate finding me sleeping in his daughter's bed under his roof." I placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "It'll suck being away from you for a night, but we'll survive. I just can't wait until we are officially married and I won't have to spend a night away from you again."

"Aww, come on guys, get a room!" Alice giggled. "No, seriously, that was sweet Em."

In truth, I had meant every single word of it. I hated the idea of being away from Bella. Even at school during class, I felt as though a piece of me was missing. Bella was like my other half. Cliché I know, but it was the God's honest truth. Of course, I couldn't admit that in front of everyone. "Whatever Ali. Just go pick out some flowers or something." Bella just laughed and stood to leave.

"Well, if I'm going home I better get started. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." She bent down and kissed me deeply. Bella walked out of the room and took my heart with her. _Only one night Em, only one night._

**EPOV**

I had been dating Lauren for a few months. She was a nice girl once you got under the whole tough girl act. I still hadn't figured out why she felt the need to put on the act, but we were making progress, together. I had started opening up to her, telling her about the night I attacked Bella. I still had nightmares about it. It wasn't something I was proud of by any means. I had turned into something I loathed, into someone I never wanted to become again. Lauren took the time to listen to my ranting, to let me talk through things. In return, I would let her talk through her shit.

"I'm not kidding Edward, they're so fucking full of themselves!" Today was a bad day for Lauren. Evidently, while walking through the halls, Rosalie and Alice had 'scowled' at her. Of course she just flipped some shit their way and kept walking. As soon as they were out of sight, she practically ran for my class. By the time she found me I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Calm down babe. I'm sure they weren't trying to be bitches to you. It's probably because you're still with me. They hate me, not you." She was pacing back and forth on the beach. We both cut last period so she could wind down. I didn't have to worry about my parents, Esme would excuse me if I kept my grades up. I don't think Lauren's parents paid much attention to what she did.

"I don't fucking care why they glared at me Edward! It's like they think they're so much better than me. Like I'm a piece of shit. I'm not a piece of shit Edward. I'm not worthless…" She broke into sobs and fell to the ground. It was winter and the ground was nothing but ice. I walked up to her and wrapped my coat around her shoulders.

"Shh. Babe, it's ok. It's ok. You're not a piece of shit. Hell you're one of the best people I know. You're the only person who really talks to me." I rocked her back and forth as she let the tears fall. It felt good to be helping for once. "Shh. Baby, calm down. Let's get out of here for the weekend. I'll call Carlisle and let him know. We can go to Seattle or something." Lauren just nodded her response. "Do you need to call your mom?"

I doubted she did. Like I said, her family didn't seem all that into keeping tabs on the girl. "No. They won't even notice I'm gone. I do need to stop and get some clothes or something."

"Ok, let's go then." I pulled her to a standing position and lead her to the car. We drove in silence to her house. I had never been inside, we typically spent all our time at my house. I wasn't sure if she'd want me to help her pack or just wait in the car. "Would you like me to come with you?"

Lauren looked at the house then back at me. Hesitation and doubt flashed in her eyes. She sat for a moment before answering. "Yeah, might as well." I got out of the car and moved to her door. She had finally become accustom to me opening her door. It took a good month for her to accept the gesture.

We walked in silence to her door. Her house was midsized and painted a navy blue with grey trim. It was well kept and to passers by looked like a happy home. Once I was on the inside, I was privy to a bit of Lauren's life that explained her insecurities.

**LPOV**

I didn't see the car in the drive, so letting Edward in didn't seem like such a bad idea. It wasn't that our house was run down or anything. I wasn't embarrassed of my house, but more ashamed of my family. I was so afraid that if Edward met my parents he'd run the other direction. This was the reason I kept him away from this place for so long. Bringing him there now, well without my family home, wasn't a bad idea. The minute the door opened I was proven wrong.

"What the hell are _you_ doing home?" My mother shouted from her usual place at the bar. From the tone in her voice I guessed she was already down two bottles. "Don't you have school? You better not be causing any trouble or I'll send you off to some fucking boarding school."

I was mortified. I couldn't believe she'd actually said shit like that in front of Edward. I didn't even look to see his reaction I was so embarrassed. "No mother. I don't have a seventh period class. I'm not getting into trouble and I won't be in your way long so don't fucking worry about it." At this point Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. _He didn't run? He's still here! Well not for long really, once he sees how bad this shit gets he'll high tail it out of here._

"Don't you fucking talk to me like that Lauren. You're a spoiled little bitch that needs to learn some respect. Keep that shit up and I'll knock some sense into you." I swear I heard Edward growl at my mother. I just looked at him long enough to silently tell him to back down.

"Yes mother. I'm here for some things and I'll be gone." I didn't wait for her response, I just headed toward my room. The entire time Edward held my hand. Once we were in my room I closed the door and locked it. "I'm sorry about her. She's usually not here. I didn't see her car so I figured it'd be safe. You shouldn't have had to see that." I couldn't look him in the eye, I just kept throwing things in my bag.

Edward stepped right in front of me and placed his hands on my face, forcing me to look at him. "Listen Lauren, she had no right to talk to you like that. I don't care if she is your mother." He kissed me lightly. If I could have melted I'd have been a puddle on the floor. I didn't deserve a man like Edward, but I would keep him as long as he'd have me.

We packed a few things and headed out my bedroom door. I was startled by my mother standing there, bottle in hand. "Who the hell is this?" She was referring to Edward of course. "I don't think I gave you permission to have a boy in your room Lauren." She scowled at me. I wasn't going to gratify her with a response but then she pushed me too far. She pressed me violently against the wall. "I always knew you were a little slut. This just proves it. I swear if you end up pregnant Lauren, you will not be welcome in this house any longer."

I was about to spit back a response, but was cut short. Edward stepped between us. His fists were balled up tight, fury in his eyes. "Listen here you low life excuse for a mother. Your daughter is an amazing girl and if you can't see that, you don't deserve to have her. Don't worry about her coming home, she won't. If you decide you want to see your daughter, go to the school because that's the only place I'll allow it." He turned to me, grabbed my hand and led me out of the house.

**EPOV**

I know it seems totally out of the norm for me to protect a girl instead of attack her, but really I was raised better than I had shown recently. No way could I stand there and just let that woman attack Lauren, even if that woman was her mother. It just hit close to home with Rose being adopted and all. Had someone not stepped in with her, who knows how what would have happened.

"You ok Lauren?" She sat in the passenger seat of my car as I drove. She didn't even look at me but I could see tears silently falling. "Lauren, that wasn't your fault you know. I can't believe you put up with that shit."

Lauren shook her head and wiped the tears away. "What else am I supposed to do Edward? I mean, she is my mother. It's not like I have anywhere else to go." She sighed and rested her head on the seat. "Don't worry about me. I'm not your responsibility you know. I can take care of myself Edward."

I was pulling into my driveway. Once the car stopped I turned to look at her. "Look at me Lauren." She wouldn't so I turned her face toward mine. "Listen Lauren. I know I'm not the nicest guy and I know I've made mistakes, but believe me when I say I didn't do that out of obligation or feeling sorry for you. I did that because I honestly believe you deserve better than that piece of shit you have for a mother." Tears were welling up in her eyes again. I pulled her into a tight hug. "Now don't worry about a thing. You can stay with us in the spare room. My parents won't mind." I knew they wouldn't. I would just explain to them what happened. I released her from my embrace. "Now come on, I need to pack a few things before we take off for our weekend."

**RPOV**

"Ok Alice. I'm heading home to pick up a few things and then I'll meet you at your place." Alice was practically glowing with excitement. She could overdo it sometimes but she made one hell of a shopping partner. "Are we all going in one car again?"

"Yeah, Emmett will drive for us, it'll take half the time to get there that way!" She giggled. "Ok, see you later Rose!"

Jacob and I drove to my house expecting it to be empty as usual, except Edward's car was parked in his usual place. Jacob scowled at the sight of Edward's car. "It'll be fine honey. I'm sure he's just moping around his room." That put a more relaxed expression on his face. We got out of the car and headed toward my door.

When we entered I saw Edward on the stairway with Lauren in tow. _Oh I can't stand her! Gah, why in the hell did he bring her home?_ "Hello Edward." I said tersely to him. He merely nodded and allowed Jacob and I to pass.

"Hey, Rose, I'll be gone for the weekend. Lauren and I are going out of town. I called and left Carlisle a message, but in case he doesn't get it, could you tell him?" Edward's voice was cold and distant. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I certainly did not like it.

"Sorry Eddie…" Jacob's voice danced in the air. I still melted at the sound of his voice. "We're all going away for the weekend too. You'll have to deal with your parents on your own." I swear Edward almost jumped at his throat when he called him Eddie.

"And just where are you taking my sister for the weekend?" He spat through clenched teeth.

Jacob loved the fact he was provoking my brother. I would have let him go on for hours but we had very little time. "Oh don't worry about it Edward. We're going with Emmett, Alice, Bella and Jasper. It's not like we'll be getting into any trouble. I'll leave another message for Esme and Carlisle." I heard a small snort come from behind Edward. The little slut had the nerve to snort in my direction?! Stupid bitch. "Get your piece of trash girlfriend out of my sight Edward, before I'm forced to kick her ass myself." I had tolerated her at school and really didn't say much about Edward dating her, even when her reputation was anything but impeccable. What I would not tolerate was this little slut taunting me in my own house. That was unacceptable.

"Don't even think about going there Rosalie Cullen. I won't handle it well." I could tell by the stone cold expression he wasn't kidding. I simply turned to leave. I wasn't going to get into it with him in front of Jacob. As I reached the top of the staircase Edward turned to me one last time. "Be careful this weekend Rose. Call me if you need anything." That was the brother I knew and loved.

"Will do Edward. You too."

Ten minutes passed much too quickly for my liking. I had heard Edward and Lauren leave the house. Jacob sat on my bed as I ran around like a Tasmanian devil, throwing whatever I could find into my bag. The doorbell rang spastically for two whole minutes before I was ready. Jacob stood and pulled me into a giant bear hug. He kissed me passionately before leading me toward the door. "Ready for this baby?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. I can't wait to get away with you for the weekend."

"Come on guys! We're late already!!!!" Alice was squealing from the front porch. We left the house in Emmett's SUV as usual and headed for the big city of Seattle. Six best friends, three happy couples spending a wonderful weekend together.


	22. Weekend Lovers

**A/N: **

**Sorry it's taken so very long. I really had a bad case of writers block and a TON of stuff happing in RL. This is a short chapter compared to the others, but I wanted to get it out ASAP. Also, this chapter has gone without a Beta. Mine is currently at work for the afternoon. :( Enjoy!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns **_**all**_** things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Story is all human. Characters do tend to be out of character on occasion as well.**

Chapter 22:Weekend Lovers

**EmPOV**

Jasper, Jacob and I were packing the bags up to our rooms while the girls jabbered on about shopping here or there. I knew Bella wasn't feeling up to shopping. It was part of the deal. She and I were spending the weekend together, as a couple. No Alice or wedding plans.

I looked at Alice seriously. "Alice, remember you're leaving Bella out of it this weekend. She's mine." I flashed a smile to Bella who smiled back with gratitude.

"Yeah, I know. Rose and I are going to head out for some shopping tomorrow. I'm leaving Bella out of it, she's yours all weekend." Alice knew I wouldn't budge on this stipulation. Of course, I had to compromise with her for this minor concession. I agreed to pay for her hotel room and gave her an additional $2000 for her shopping trip. I also agreed to one formal dinner with the entire group. Bella thanked me profusely for working out a deal with Alice.

The elevator door opened to our floor. All of our rooms were on the same floor, but in different locations. Rose and Jacob were located mid floor, Alice and Jasper were on the far right, while Bella and I took the left wing. This way none of us were too close, but close enough. "Well this is ours." Jacob nodded toward room 610.

"We're this way." Alice pointed out for Jasper. "Ok guys, dinner tomorrow. Rose, I'll meet you here at 7 sharp." Then she turned to Bella with a pouty grin. "You can join us if you want Bells, but I'm guessing Em will have you tied to the bed or something." She laughed obnoxiously.

Bella just shook her head and smiled at Alice. She really didn't have a need to answer my sister, Alice knew the rules. "I think we're off this way Em."

"Yep, see you guys tomorrow for dinner." We all went our separate ways. Alice and Jaz were in room 602 while Bells and I took room 624. I couldn't wait to have my fiancée all to myself for an entire night… weekend.

**EPOV**

"You're on the sixth floor Mr. Cullen." The desk clerk looked at her computer screen once more. "Room 622, take the elevator up and the down the hall to the left. It's almost at the very end." She smiled at me and handed me my key.

"Thank you very much. Enjoy your evening." I grabbed our bags and led Lauren to the elevator. She still seemed rather distraught over the incident with her mother. She sat quietly in the passenger the entire drive. I wasn't quite sure how to make her feel better.

The ride up to the six floor was silent, much like our car ride. I wanted to take away all the pain Lauren was feeling. I hoped she would allow me to at least try. I wasn't always the best person, I knew that, but I wanted so badly to make her feel safe and loved. From what I knew of Lauren, never once in her life had she ever felt safe.

I led Lauren to our room and unlocked the door. I pushed the door open, allowing her to enter. Following with the bags I heard hear gasp. "Edward, this is beautiful…" she moved toward the bed, touching the comforter softly with her fingertips. "You really didn't have to do all this."

I dropped the bags and sat on the end of the bed motioning for her to sit next to me. "It's nothing Lauren, I don't mind at all. I think we both needed a weekend away from everything." I pulled her into my arms and felt her relax a little. "Why don't you get comfortable and relax a little. There's a jaccuzi tub in the bathroom, maybe a hot bath would do you some good. I'll order us room service and we'll just hide out in here all night." I squeezed her tighter. "Is there anything in particular you want?"

She sighed and stood up, effectively removing her from my embrace. I watched as her lusty mask slipped into place. "Hmm… I can see something I want sitting right here." She smirked and made a got down on her knees. "Lauren…" Her nimble hands went for the button of my jeans. My need levels were rising, but I knew deep down she was deflecting. "Lauren, stop…Honey just hold on a second." I saw a flash of hurt in her eyes before her expression turned to a scowl.

"What, you finally see what type of family I come from and you don't want me? I'm not good enough to even _touch _you now?" The mask was in place fully and her defenses were up. "I thought you were different Edward. Fuck even after everything that happened at the fantastic four's party… _I _gave you a chance. _I _have stood by you when everyone else just wanted to tell you to fuck off. It was me who supported you Edward. I get that I'm not perfect. I come from a shitty family. I know that, I've known that my entire fucking life. I figured if anyone could see past that it would be you. I guess I was wrong. Big fucking mistake on my part. Well go run back to your perfect friends and family. You all can laugh about how you spent some time slumming it with the town whore."

It was bad enough to hear her own mother call her a slut, but to hear the word whore tumble from her lips, in reference to herself… I couldn't handle it. I stepped close to her, my nose barely brushing hers. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders holding her in place. I wouldn't hurt her, but I wanted her to hear every word I was about to say. "You listen up Lauren. I do not think you're a whore. Nor do I think you are _below _me. I love you." Her eyes grew wide. Yeah, I said it and I meant it with everything deep down inside. "I love you. I don't know when it happened but somewhere along our way down this fucked up road I fell in love with you."

She stared at me, her wide eyes blinking. "You love … me?" I could see the disbelief in her eyes. "Yes love, I love _you. _How could I not?" Her eyes remained the size of silver dollars. "Let's sit and talk. Then we'll eat some dinner and _then _if you still want to, I promise you won't be disappointed in bed." She sighed and moved to the bed. We sat with our back flat against the headboard. "So tell me, lover boy… when exactly did this happen? And well I guess _why?_" I took hear hand in mine and began tracing patterns with my thumb. "Well, how about we start with the why. Like I said, I'm not sure when it happened. But how could I not Lauren? You've been the only person who has stuck by me this year. It's hard enough moving and then when you fuck up as badly as I did… well it doesn't really leave you swarming with friends. I can't blame Bella and her friends for ostracizing me and I wouldn't blame you if you had run for the hills too. But I can appreciate how you've stood by me through this whole mess. I love how you can see beyond that one major mistake and see me for who I really am. Not to mention, I've seen the real you Lauren. I've seen the sensitive girl who hides behind all her barbs and sarcastic remarks. I've seen how much it hurts you to be an outcast. I've seen how loyal you are to those you love, even when they don't deserve it. I've seen _you _Lauren. After that, I don't know how I _couldn't _love you."

She was quiet for a few minutes, I assumed she was just absorbing the information. "You wanna know something Edward?" I just nodded my response. "That's the first time someone has actually said those words to me when we're _not _in the middle of fucking. I've heard it a lot from the guys I've been with, but only during sex." She had to be kidding. There's no way a person could go through life not being told they were loved. Rose and I came from pretty sketchy backgrounds. I thanked God every day that we had Carlisle and Esme. Our parents may not always be present in our lives, but we knew they loved us and they never hesitated in telling us so. "You're serious aren't you?"

"Yeah Edward I am. I've never heard those words when they were actually sincere." My heart broke for this amazing woman next to me. She had been through so much. I pulled her into my arms and just held her. "Oh baby I'm so so sorry. You deserve so much better. Even better than I can offer you, but if you'll let me, I'll show you just how much I love you each and every day from here forward. Let me show you what it's like to have someone care about you. Please." I could feel her tears dampening my shirt. She just nodded her head and sobbed into my chest.

**BPOV**

Emmett and I _finally _had some time to ourselves. We entered our room; he dropped our bags, locked the deadbolt, picked me up and tossed me down on the bed. I giggled as I bounced. "Emmett! What are you doing?" I asked my wonderful fiancé. He stared down at me with love and lust mixing in his eyes. "I am about to enjoy a full weekend with the most beautiful woman I've ever known." He bent over and removed my shoes, followed by my sox. I didn't know the removal of shoes and sox could be so damned sensual. But watching him and how he admired my feet, well it had me a little more than flustered.

He was rubbing the bottom of my left foot. "Do you have any idea how much I love you Bella?" He whispered and continued rubbing my foot, up to my ankle. I was in heaven. I couldn't even respond with words, I just moaned my appreciation. He moved his talented hands to my other foot and repeated the motions. "Do you have any idea just how long I've wanted you?" Again, I was so blissed out I couldn't formulate a response. In truth, I doubt he was looking for an actual answer. His hands moved up my right leg and began working on my calf through my jeans. It amazed me just how much I was enjoy his massage. "Do you know how many nights I'd lay in my bed, thinking about you?"

Between his words and his hands, he was causing my heart to race. I could feel the blush spread throughout my body. He again switched sides and began working on my left calf. I focused on my breathing and the feel of his strong hands on my body. He was driving me completely crazy. As his hands moved to my left thigh he began speaking again. "How many nights I lay in my bed, touching myself wishing they were your hands on my body…" _Holy shit. _That sent a flood of warm wetness straight to my core. The image of Emmett laying awake in bed, touching himself with thoughts of me was going to forever be etched in my mind.

His hands kept working my muscles, making pass after pass, getting closer to where I truly wanted him. Each time he intentionally avoided my sex I whined. It didn't seem to speed up his process any. He worked both of my thighs and hips before finally making his way to the button on my jeans. "I've wanted you for so long Bella. I've imagined what it would be like to be allowed to love you like this." He unbuttoned my jeans and began slowly peeling them from my body. Emmett kissed the newly visible skin as he removed the jeans from my legs. I heard them softly hit the ground followed by a few more soft thuds. I opened my eyes to the most beautiful sight. Emmett stood, stark naked staring down at me from the foot of the bed. He began crawling back up my body, leaving a trail of kissed up my legs. When he reached my shirt he let his hands slip under it. "You are the most amazing woman I've ever met Bella. You have ruined me for any other. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I swear to God I will do my best to keep you."

He had my shirt all the way up trapping my arms over my head. His warm mouth found my now hardened nipple. I was full on moaning at this point. "Em, please… I need you baby." To make my point I thrust my hips up, grinding on his thigh. "In due time baby. Right now I just want to love you. I want to taste every part of you. Show you just how much I hunger for you." He left my hands bound in my shirt and moved his hands to trace the lines of my body. His light touch trailed from my ribs down to my hips and finally to my core. His mouth kept working on my nipples as he dipped his fingers into my wet heat causing a low moan to escape my lips. "So wet baby… is this all for me?" I was barely coherent enough to moan my response. "Yes… just for you Em…"

Em moved his mouth slowly down my ribcage toward my stomach, his tongue stopping briefly to circle my belly button while his fingers slowly worked my clit. I could feel the coil in my stomach tightening. "Em… Please…" I begged once again. "I told you baby, I'm going to take my time." Plunging his fingers in deeper, he began working my clit with his mouth. I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I began thrusting in time with his fingers, working myself closer to orgasm. "Oh God… Em… fuck…" He just hummed his satisfaction. The vibrations sending me into a frenzy. I ground myself on his face and fingers. "Bella, you're so sexy when you lose control. Come for me baby…" He sucked my clit into his warm mouth and hummed, effectively sending me over the edge. "Emmett!" I screamed as I released my juices into his mouth.

He kept his fingers moving slowly, letting me ride out my orgasm. When the spasms slowed he proceeded to lick me clean. I couldn't catch my breath. "Holy hell Emmett… that was… no words can describe what that was baby…" He finished cleaning me and crawled back up my body, looking me deep in my eyes. Words were not needed, I could see it in his eyes. All the silent promises, all the emotions he couldn't formulate into words. _I love you, I need you, I want you… forever. _I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss, tasting myself on his lips.

**EmPOV**

I felt like my heart was going to explode. I was filled with such emotion. Bella was truly the most amazing woman I had ever known. I loved teasing her, working her into a frenzy. Each time I brought her to release I felt a deep sense of accomplishment. _I _did that to her. _I _was the only one who knew how to work her body. _I _knew each of her sensitive spots. _I _was the _only _man who could make her come like that.

I hadn't expected her to kiss me until I cleaned up from going down on her. When she moaned into my mouth after tasting herself on my lips, I couldn't help but grind myself against her. I was all for pleasing my woman but between seeing her naked, her orgasm and now her kiss, I needed to be inside her… badly. She broke our kiss, gasping for air. "Emmett, I need you… NOW." I couldn't deny her or my need any longer. I lined myself up with her pussy and slowly entered her. I could feel her walls flutter with each movement I made. "Fuck Bella! You feel amazing baby." Each time with her was indescribable. I loved being inside her. Sometimes it would be fast and hard, full of need, others it would be slow and loving. At that moment, I wanted to make love to my fiancée. Once I was fully seated inside her I stopped and looked into her eyes. "I love you so much Bella. I'm the luckiest man on earth." Yeah, I had turned into a sap, but I didn't care. I needed her to know just how much I treasured her.

I began thrusting in and out of her, slowly. Making sure I hit her spot with every plunge. She moved her hips in time with mine. I captured her lips with mine. Her mouth tasted divine. I'd never tire of tasting her. I poured every bit of emotion into our lovemaking. I felt so much I could have cried. I felt her walls start to pulse and she thrust against me harder. I moved my hand to her hip and slowed her movements. I didn't want it to be fast or hard. I wanted to love her. Pulling away, I just stared into her eyes. Neither of us looked away or said a word. We kept moving in time with each other, our bodies no longer two separate pieces, but merged into one. Her walls clamped down hard as she reached her peak. It only took me one more long thrust to fall over the edge. I collapsed on top of her, working on regaining my breath.

**BPOV**

I woke to light pouring in from the window. The night before had been amazing. I couldn't count how many times Em had worked me to my orgasm. He was amazing and I knew I'd be sore as all hell for the next day or so. I looked over at my sleeping giant of a man. He was so peaceful in his sleep. I couldn't help but stare at him. He looked truly happy and I was a bit smug knowing that _I _made him happy. I loved Emmett with my entire heart and soul. We were very lucky to have found each other after so long. He was my best friend, confidant and now fiancé. I couldn't have been happier.

Avoiding waking him up, I slid out of bed and made a beeline for the bathroom. After cleaning myself up a bit I wrapped myself in the fluffy hotel robe. From the bathroom I quietly snuck to the sitting room area. I called down for room service and ordered breakfast for both of us. The room was silent with exception of Emmett's loud snoring. It was comforting listening to his stead breaths. The few nights I spent away from him since the engagement were torture. I had never felt safer than when I was in Emmett's arms. Safety was something I craved after the whole Edward incident. I knew he wouldn't come after me again, let alone in my own bedroom, but the fear was still there. When I didn't have Emmett there to hold me as I slept, I had horrible nightmares. Of course I'd never tell Emmett that. I'm sure he and Jasper would track down Edward and hurt him badly.

I had forgiven Edward not long after the incident. I wasn't one to hold a grudge and in truth I was just happy he wasn't part of my life. I had grown quite close to Rose and knew that because of our friendship I'd have to deal with Edward at some point. Rose and I had discussed it and she felt that Edward really did feel awful about the whole thing. I could accept that. I was glad he saw his error in judgment and just prayed he wouldn't hurt anyone else. I was so thankful that Emmett was there for me that night. Had he not come out when he did, well the mere thought sent shivers down my spine.

Part of the reason I was able to forgive Edward was Lauren. Watching how he talked to her and defended her was something to be seen. He was loyal and very protective of Lauren. Lauren wasn't someone that many people put effort into knowing. Over the years she had developed quite the reputation for herself. Of course, she didn't help by stabbing everyone in the back the first chance she got. Nevertheless, somewhere along the way, she and Edward had grown close. Even from a distance you could see they made each other happy. I could see a tenderness in Edward that Rose swore existed. Still, I wouldn't want to be left alone with him. I had seen firsthand just how dark Edward could turn in mere seconds.

The gentle knock at the door pulled me from my internal musings. It also caused a break in the snoring pattern coming from Emmett. I thanked the woman and tipped her before pushing the cart into the room. "Explain why I'm naked and alone in this giant bed?" I laughed. "Well dear fiancé of mine, I thought after last night you'd want some nourishment." He made some odd snorting noise. "Again, why am I alone… and naked? Did I mention naked?" Yeah, he was insatiable.

**APOV**

"Jasper! Are you ready yet? It's almost 7 and Rose will be waiting!" He was taking _forever _in the shower. "Yeah yeah I'm coming just let me put some clothes on first." I hated being late. I'd leave him in the hotel all day but knew we'd need his help with the packages. Not to mention, we were wedding shopping and I fully intended to have his input. "Jasper…" I started to yell again just as he exited the steamy bathroom.

He looked absolutely amazing. "I'm right here honey. You do know patience is a virtue right?" He laughed and plastered that sexy smirk across his face. I couldn't resist. I walked over, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. "You're lucky that one, I love you and two, you're damned sexy. Now let's go!"

Rose and Jacob were waiting for us in the hall. "I'm so glad _someone _was on time." I rolled my eyes at Jasper. Rose just laughed. "I knew better than to be late meeting you for shopping. I don't have a death wish you know." We all laughed at that and headed for the elevator. As we entered the elevator I saw the one person I really didn't want to see. Edward Cullen. I knew Jasper would have a hard time controlling himself so I grabbed his hand. Hoping Rose would enlighten us, I kept my mouth shut.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing here?" She asked completely surprised at his appearance. "I told you I was heading out of town for the weekend." He did seem slightly uncomfortable sharing the elevator with all of us. "Well I didn't expect to just run into you… let alone in our hotel." She wasn't pleased and I was guessing it was because of the whole Edward/Bella situation. "Yeah, me either Rose." He turned to look at his sister. "Look, I'm not here to cause trouble. Shit, I didn't even know you were in this hotel. So how about we just stay away from each other. I've got some stuff to handle with Lauren and I really don't want you in the middle of it." Rose's eyes flashed. Her bitch mask falling right into place. "Whatever Edward. Have a good time with you _girlfriend._" She practically spat the word out.

No one said another word until we were a block beyond the hotel. "What the hell is he doing here?" Jasper finally found his voice. "Fuck. Emmett's going to be _pissed._" He was right. If we told Emmett about Edward staying just down the hall, well I couldn't guarantee Edward would make it out of Seattle alive. "We don't tell him." I stated plainly. It wasn't an option. We couldn't tell Emmett and risk ruining the one weekend he and Bella had alone. Jasper looked at me shocked. "You expect me to lie to my best friend? _Your _brother?"

"I know you don't want to honey, but think about it. If we told him, what would he do? Track down Edward and beat him to a pulp? What would that accomplish?" He seemed to think it over for a few moments. "You're right, but if he asks, this was all your idea."


End file.
